Chick Flick
by 1truelove
Summary: It is the first week of summer break and it won't stop raining. Lois and Clark are stuck in the house until a simple mistake sends them into another world inside the TV. They need to work together to escape. Clois Please review!
1. Rainstorm 2006

**A/N: **_This originally was an attempt to break free from my writer's block. After I finished two chapters I thought that it might not be such a bad thing to continue. The plot is a little odd, but I think it has potential to be cute. This is my first Smallville fic that I am posting so any feedback is highly appreciated. I am such a clois fan and that will become evident as this goes along. I hope you enjoy. Please review! _

_-Oh I own nothing. Really, nothing. All the characters belong to whomever they legally belong to, I claim no ownership of them so don't sue me. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do own "the voice" though. I came up with it so maybe I own something, but it is just a voice. You meet the voice later. So anyway I own nothing but the voice. _

**Chick Flick**

It all started simply enough. It was another rainy day in Smallville, Kansas. It was the fourth day in a row to be exact. The rain had not stopped since early Tuesday morning and after four days stuck in the Kent house with nothing to do, Lois Lane had enough. She was not going to sit around and twiddle her thumbs on what was supposed to be the first week of summer. Her classes at Met U were over for the break and she had looked forward to soaking up the sun or swimming with Chloe. The awful weather had destroyed her plans. Not only could she not go out to enjoy her first week of vacation, but Chloe couldn't save her from this endless boredom; the roads had flooded.

Lois stared out the rain covered windows at the dark rain clouds that looked as if they'd never go away. At first she had tried to take the miserable weather in stride. She had to do some summer reading for when classes started in the fall. At least she was able to get some work done. However, by day three of the never-ending rainstorm, she had finished two of her three required books and couldn't stand to read another page. She slammed book number three at page five and began her stare down of the dark rain clouds. It was going to be another long day.

"I think I've entered the twilight zone. Usually I'm the one who is doing the moping around here." A voice brought Lois out of her focused glare at the ugly weather. She turned around and groaned loudly. She had thought nothing could make her day worse, but she had forgotten one thing. She was stuck here with Clark Kent. She was almost certain that by the time the rain stopped only one of them would be walking out of the house. She planned on being the sole survivor at the Kent farm of rainstorm 2006.

"Come on Lois, it isn't that bad." Clark said ignoring her glare.

"Smallville, you might not care about wasting away while our first week of freedom goes up in smoke, but I do. Stop trying to make it seem like being cooped up in here with you is something I should be thankful for. I am not kidding when I say that I am in a bad mood. If you want to live to see another rain soaked day, you should stop telling me that it isn't that bad. It's bad. It's worse than bad. It's something right out of my nightmares. Why did your mother have to pick this week to go to Washington to meet with the other senators? Why did I have to pick this week to stop by for a visit? Why did the roads have to flood? Most importantly _why_ did I have to get stuck here with you? Whose idea of a sick joke is this? Someone is trying to drive me insane. What have I done to deserve this _punishment_?" Lois ranted on and on while Clark stood there trying to decide if he should tell her that the weather channel called for more rain tomorrow, or wait until she found out herself.

"Lois…"

"This is it. I am going to die of boredom. If not boredom I think the rain will continue until it drowns us all. Smallville, if I die by the time this is over, it's your responsibility to make sure I'm buried in the middle of the desert. At least then I won't have to worry about too much rain."

"Lois, you need breathe. I think you are going to hyperventilate if you keep this up." Clark said calmly as he put his arms on Lois's shoulders and led her towards the kitchen.

Lois was too frustrated to fight him, so she let herself be led into the kitchen to find that Clark had warmed up some of Martha Kent's famous apple pie. She smiled despite herself. At least she would die well fed.

After they had finished off half of a pie Clark decided to see if Lois was in a better mood. The last thing he needed was to upset the beast he was sharing pie with. If the rain kept up he was almost certain that she would snap and he would have to tie her to a chair until the rain stopped. It figured that on his first week of summer vacation, Smallville would experience a freak apocalyptic rainstorm. It was even more typical that he had to spend his week alone with Lois. He feared for his safety almost as much as he feared for hers; not to mention the fears over his sanity. Tensions were high to say the least.

"Feeling any better?" Clark ventured timidly, trying desperately to avoid her ripping off his head.

Lois sighed softly and surprised him with a small smile. If she was stuck here with the prince of plaid she might as well try to make the best of it. Maybe if she tried really, really hard she would be able to go a little while without wanting to gouge her eyes out. Sometimes she enjoyed her bantering with Clark. It made things interesting. As she thought this she instantly corrected herself, there was no way she was going to make it through another day of this rain.

"Do I need to answer that?" Lois replied sarcastically.

"Well don't say I didn't try then." Clark answered indignantly.

"Oh calm down, Smallville. I guess you managed to make me feel a tiny bit better. Don't look so shocked. I really like pie, that's all." Lois responded sternly.

"That's better." Clark said with his famous Kent smile. Lois couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What now, Smallville? The pie effect only lasts so long. It doesn't look like the rain is stopping anytime soon, and we have a great deal of time before I get tired. It's only noon, we have a day full of boredom ahead of us."

"We could play a game?" Clark suggested hopefully.

"No, we played one last night and you lost." Lois replied.

"I think not Miss Lane. You cheated. Chumpy is _so_ not a word." Clark shot back.

"It is too a _word_. Someone is a chump, therefore he is _chumpy_." Lois replied defensively.

"How come I couldn't find it in the dictionary?" Clark responded, determined to make Lois admit defeat.

"You haven't gotten a new dictionary in decades. They probably didn't use the word chumpy way back in the 1800's." Lois answered ready for a fight.

"Fine, Lois. Whatever you say." Clark replied while rolling his eyes.

"You're no fun Smallville. You give up too easily." Lois smiled.

"She smiled again!" Clark shouted to no one in particular. "It is a sign of the apocalypse. The rain is really going to kill us now!"

Lois slapped him playfully. "Shut up Smallville and come up with something else for us to do."

"We could watch a movie. The VCR is broken but we have a few movie channels available." Clark suggested.

Lois frowned, but then weighed her options. She could mope around in boredom or watch a random movie with Clark. She let out another sigh as she made her decision. "Fine, we watch movies, but I get to pick." she yelled as she suddenly stood up and darted into the living room.

Clark didn't expect her sudden burst of energy, but quickly darted in after her. "Lois, wait a minute you picked the movie last time." he yelled.

It was too late. Lois had already flicked on the television and was searching through the channels. 'Too late Smallville. You don't have the remote." Lois smiled victoriously and waved the remote in Clark's face.

"I can easily change that." Clark replied as he tried to pull the remote out of Lois's hands.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lois yelled as she fought to keep the remote. Lois pulled Clark onto the couch as she tried to wriggle away from his grasp on her arm. "Let go, let go!"

They continued the war for the remote each gaining control for a second, only to lose that control moments later. Clark was now sitting on top of Lois trying to tickle her into submission completely oblivious to how this scene would look to anyone else who happened to stumble in the room. They were lucky it was raining buckets outside.

"Don't you dare!" Lois yelled trying to get away while still clinging tightly to the remote. She gave Clark a giant push and he tumbled off balance onto the floor pulling her with him. They landed on the wooden floor with a smash that shook the Kent house.

"Look what you did." Clark spoke with disappointment as he held up the remote which was now in pieces.

"What I did? You were the one who resorted to tickling. Anything that happened after that was completely your fault." Lois replied accusingly.

"Great, it messed up the television." Clark said angrily as he looked up at the TV which was now switching through channels at a rapid rate.

The channels started switching faster and faster while both Lois and Clark crawled over to see if they could fix whatever the problem was.

"What does this button do?" Lois asked pointing to a blue button hidden on the side of the TV.

"I don't know but don't…" Clark started.

"Oops!" Lois said fake innocently as she pushed the blue button.

"…press it." Clark finished while giving Lois an irritated look.

"Now look what you did." Clark said as the television screen went from flipping through channels to bright green.

"Oh chill out Smallville, all you have to do is press it again and it will turn back." Lois reassured as she pressed the blue button again. As soon as she pressed the button a blinding green light filled the room and both Lois and Clark disappeared. The television screen went black.


	2. The White Room

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 2**

**_The White Room_**

As quickly as they disappeared, Lois and Clark reappeared in a completely white, brightly lit room. They appeared through a hole that seemed to magically materialize on the ceiling, and tumbled to the ground. Clark ended up landing flat on his back and thought quickly enough to catch Lois before she hit her head on the while tile floor.

"What the heck just happened?" Lois questioned angrily.

"I have no idea Lois. Are you okay?" Clark replied.

"If being completely disoriented counts as okay, then yes, Smallville. I'm just _peachy_. By the way, if you don't remove your hand from it's dangerously high area on my chest, I believe I will have to remove it for you. Trust me, Smallville - it will be painful." Lois answered sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, Lois." Clark responded while quickly yanking his hand backwards as if it had been burned, much like his cheeks were.

"Much better." Lois said with a forced smile.

"Where do you think we landed?" Clark asked perplexed.

"I don't know, Smallville. We definitely aren't in Kansas anymore."

"Thank you for your input, Dorothy."

"Glad I could help... Toto."

"You are in the white room." an ominous, booming voice announced, shaking the surrounding walls.Lois and Clark looked all around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"_Obviously_ we are in the white room. Where are you? Who are you? Why are we here?" Lois shouted to the voice.

"My identity is irrelevant. You two are here because one of you pressed the little blue button."

Clark gave Lois an irritated look that screamed something on the lines of _'I told you not to touch that button, but did you listen to me, no'_. Lois looked at the ground guiltily trying to avoid whatever she had gotten them into. How was she supposed to know that the little blue button would zap them into some white room in the middle of nowhere? It wasn't as if television sets worldwide had these magical blue buttons.

"You know, they should really put a warning on the manual or something." Lois shouted in irritation.

"Great Lois, just great. It rains, you get bored, I foolishly try to help, you steal the remote, break the remote, touch the mysterious little blue button, and look where we are now. Who knows where we are now? We got sucked into the television, and we are in some alternate dimension or something." Clark spoke angrily in frustration.

"We are not in an alternate dimension. We are in the white room." the voice corrected.

"Where in the world might this white room be?" Clark shouted back.

"The white room is everywhere, but nowhere. It can be accessed in any part of the world. However, very few people ever come here. No one knows of its existence. We are in a limbo of sorts. We exist beyond time or space. You two are here to discover something." the voice informed.

"What might that be?" Lois asked.

"I can't tell you. You must discover it yourselves." the voice answered.

"I'm sure that is exactly how we wanted to spend another rainy day. How might we go about doing that?" Clark questioned sarcastically with growing irritation.

"Let the television decide. It takes you anywhere you can imagine. Traveling through television will take you where you need to go. As you accomplish new things, or whenever it is felt that you are one step closer to your discovery, you will jump to somewhere new. Only when you find what you have hidden from yourselves will you be able to leave this limbo."

"What do you mean the television will decide? What happens if we can't accomplish anything? What if we die in this limbo? We don't die in real life do we?" Lois fired off a series of questions to the voice.

"You will see. Everything will be explained as you go along. You ask too many questions. You two must go before it takes you somewhere you are not destined to go. Find what you've been missing." the voice commanded.

"This is ridiculous. You come out and show yourself and let us go." Lois demanded.

"Goodbye, and good luck." the voice replied ignoring Lois completely.

"Don't you ignore me! Get back here! Tell us what is going on right now!" Lois screamed in anger. She was not going to be told what to do by whatever this thing was.

"Lois. I don't think arguing with it is going to make things any better." Clark reasoned.

"Smallville, we are not letting this thing keep us hostage in some freaky white room." Lois replied sharply.

"I don't think we have much of a choice and anyway it doesn't look like we are going to be here much longer." Clark answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look."

As Clark directed Lois's attention to the walls which had suddenly become bright green. The walls were the same shade on green that the television screen was before they were teleported into the white room.

"Oh no, not again." Lois moaned as wind seemed to magically appear in the room and started swirling around rapidly.

The wind's intensity grew and Lois and Clark felt as if they were being pulled towards the green walls. Lois began to skid forward across the tile floor when Clark grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back to the center of the room.

"Hold on!" he yelled above the roar of the wind. Lois's eyes were filled with panic as the force of the wind pulled her flip-flops right off of her feet and they went flying to the green walls, disappearing on contact.

"Let go. Let the wind take you before it's too late." the voice called out soothingly.

" Clark, don't you let go of me. Do you hear me? Don't you dare let go." Lois yelled as Clark struggled against the wind. Lois felt her hand slipping from Clark's grasp and looked back up at him pleadingly. "Don't you let go." she mouthed to him.

With one giant pull Clark yanked Lois up and wrapped his arms around her small waist to prevent her from being sucked back towards the wall. Lois slung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. The two of them fought against the wind for a few more minutes but fell to the ground suddenly as a blinding, green light illuminated the room and they disappeared yet again.


	3. Cell Block Tango

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. It means so much to me that you all like the story. I divided chapter three into two parts. The second part will be posted within a day or two. I will be going on vacation this Saturday and won't be back until later on in the first week of July. I just thought I would let you all know not to expect anything during that time. When I return I will try my best to get chapter four up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy chapter three. Please review! **_

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

_**Cell Block Tango**_

Lois woke up hours later in a dark, cold, and musty room. She had been lying on a rock hard cot that creaked under her weight. She was completely disoriented and stared around the room wondering where she was now.

"What the hell?" she spoke to herself. As she looked around the small room she could see that it wasn't a room at all. It appeared to be a prison cell. Sounds radiated from all angles around her. Screams and shouts of other women hurt her ears. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was no longer wearing the clothing she had put on that morning. Instead of her jeans and tank top she now wore a raggedy, old dress that was torn in several places and looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her hair was cut shorter and sculpted to her cheek bones. Her whole appearance and the oddness of her surroundings confused Lois even more.

"Where am I?" she spoke again as she got off of the cot and went over to the bars of her cell. "Clark?" she shouted out, hoping that she wasn't stuck in this place by herself.

"Shut up Lane!" a stern voice radiated from above. The voice was definitely not Clark's and Lois had no desire to learn who it belonged to.

"What the heck have I gotten myself into now?" she asked herself as she sat back down on the cot. Somehow, she had landed in a prison, and it didn't seem like the type of prison you would find in 2006. Lois was sure she had entered the twilight zone.

As Lois pondered about how she was going to get out of her cell, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Lane, your lawyer's here to see you."

Lois looked up to see none other than Martha Kent staring back at her expectantly. Lois breathed a sigh of relief. "Mrs. Kent, what is going on? Why am I in this cell?"

'Martha' looked at her perplexed. "What are you talking about Lane? Who's Mrs. Kent? I'm certainly not married. Stop messing around and get your butt off that cot and let's go get you to your lawyer."

Lois's face was filled with confusion but she let herself be escorted out of her cell towards a long hallway that led to a wooden door. As Lois walked with the Martha Kent look-alike, she noticed that 'Martha' was wearing a warden's outfit and had what appeared to be a significant amount of keys on a giant, metal ring.

"Uh…why am I here?" Lois asked as they approached the door.

The alternate Mrs. Kent looked at her like she had just grown an extra head. "What's with you today, girl? You'd think it would be awfully hard to forget that to get on murderer's row you have to murder someone."

"Murder?" Lois gasped in shock.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. You've got yourself the best lawyer in town. He's never lost a case. Don't be nervous. The trial tomorrow should be a cinch."

"Tomorrow?" Lois sputtered.

"Oh, go on. Go talk to your lawyer, maybe he can calm your nerves. I'll be back to check on you in an hour so keep it quick." 'Martha' spoke reassuringly as she shoved Lois into a room with a wooden table in the center and a single hanging light shining down from above.

Lois sat down at one of the two chairs around the table and tried to take in everything that had just happened. The last thing she remembered was clinging to Clark for dear life as the white room tried to suck them up through the walls. Before she knew it, she was in a prison about to go on trial for a murder that she didn't commit. She rested her head down on the wooden table and sighed hopelessly. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

Lois kept her head down on the table as the wooden door swung open and she heard tentative footsteps behind her. Lois hoped that this lawyer of hers was as good as 'Martha' had said he was.

"Lois?" a familiar voice came to her ears, as a hand rested on her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

Lois yanked her head up at warp speed to find Clark standing behind her wearing an expensive black suit, with his hair slicked back, and carrying a bulky briefcase.

"Clark!" she yelled as she stood up and enveloped him in a giant hug. Maybe he knew what was going on around here and could enlighten her on why she was in jail.

Clark laughed at how happy she was to see him. "Wow, you actually called me Clark. That doesn't happen much."

Lois immediately broke the embrace and glared at him. "Smallville, what the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"You think I know? I was hoping you knew. I suddenly appear in a smoky waiting area, only to be ushered back through a prison to speak to some client about a trial."

"You're my lawyer?" Lois asked now panicked.

"What? Why would you need a lawyer? Lois, what did you do?" Clark asked gravely.

"Don't give me that look, Smallville! I don't know why we are here, but somehow I'm on murderer's row and I'm supposed to be talking to my lawyer about my trial, which happens to be tomorrow!" Lois shouted.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. There is no way that fate despises me so much as to make you my lawyer. This is insane." Lois ranted.

Clark looked at Lois who appeared to be getting more irrational by the second. She had stood up and was pacing wildly back and forth across the room causing her tattered dress to swirl around her thin legs.

_'Wow, you would think it would be impossible to look beautiful in rags, but she even pulls that off.'_ Clark thought to himself, not breaking his gaze from the legs of the frazzled Lois Lane. Clark then shook his head, trying to get any romantic images of Lois out of his brain. _'Did I just refer to her as beautiful? Wow, this TV world must be really messing with my head.'_ Lois continued to pace, swaying as she walked, her body movements were tantalizing for some reason unknown to Clark. _'I can't be thinking these thoughts!'_ he reminded himself. The distraction Lois was making for him was not making things any less confusing. He desperately thought of a way for them to learn how they ended up here. He had to make her stop pacing or he might lose all control of any willpower he currently had on the situation.

"Lois."

"What!" Lois yelled back with fire burning in her eyes.

"You need to sit down and breathe. We need to figure this out and you yelling and cursing is getting us nowhere."

"Fine." she obliged and sat down on the wooden chair. She then looked up at him expectantly and started drumming her fingers on the wooden desk, impatiently waiting for him to come up with a bright idea.

Clark walked around the wooden table and sat at the opposite chair. Mentally, he was thankful for not having to deal with the emotions that Lois had seemed to invoke upon him. He couldn't deal with _that _right now. Clark silently prayed that this was all some sick nightmare and he would wake up any second now.

After a few seconds of hoping, he admitted defeat and decided that they better start working on how to figure a way to get Lois out of prison. He plopped his briefcase down on the table and opened it up revealing a giant mass of formal legal documents. Lois rolled her eyes at the disarray in front of her and grabbed a few papers from the top of the pile. Clark grabbed a stack of his own and they both began skimming through the writing to see if they could make sense of any of it.

After several minutes Clark held up a clean white paper covered in typed notes and marked up with several additions. "I think this is why you're here."

Lois snatched the paper out of his hands and skimmed over it. The paper described events that happened in the city of Chicago earlier that year. Lois and Clark had landed in the middle of the roaring twenties. Lois had been arrested on murder charges. Apparently a Miss Lois Lane had been having an affair with a car salesman and after breaking off the affair, had killed the man during a quarrel. Her lawyer, Mr. Clark Kent was famous around Chicago and had built up a defense that was sure to get her off the hook.

"You've got to be kidding me." she mumbled. "This has to be some kind of horror movie brought to life. We can't be in the 1920's, we weren't born yet! I didn't kill anyone. I don't even know this car guy."

At that moment, Clark had an epiphany. "Lois you're brilliant!" he shouted as he flipped through more of his pages.

Lois looked up at Clark confused. "Okay, but that's besides the point Smallville. What are we going to do?"

"Don't you get it? We _are_ in a movie. That's how we're traveling by television. We must be stuck in the movies."

"Come on Smallville. I'm all for believing in the strange and supernatural, but really, how is that even possible?"

"How should I know? You were the one who had to push that blue button. Look at all of these papers. This is the same general plot of that movie _Chicago_ that came out a few years ago. Of course there are some name changes, but everything else is basically the same. I think we are in one of those cheap rip offs of popular movies. They change some details around and put it on television in the middle of the day for bored people such as ourselves to watch. "

"I didn't see _Chicago_. Did you?" Lois asked while glancing over the papers Clark had given her.

"No, but Lana and Chloe did awhile back. That was all they would talk about for weeks. I think you are supposed to be like Roxy. You know, the main character. I am obviously your lawyer. I guess the only way for us to be able to get out of the movie is to let it play out." Clark suggested.

"Well how does it play out? I have a trial tomorrow and I want things to turn out well." Lois asked eagerly.

"Well I get you off somehow. Lana and Chloe wouldn't rave about the movie if it had some lousy ending where the heroine gets put to death in prison. Well, you aren't exactly a heroine, but still. I don't remember if they said exactly how Roxy got away with it, but I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out." Clark replied, trying to assure both himself and Lois.

"What do you mean you don't remember? My life's on the line here and you don't remember! Think Smallville! Use your head for once." Lois shrieked becoming even more unnerved at the mention of being put to death in prison.

"Lois, calm down." Clark soothed as he stood up and massaged her shoulders. "We'll figure this out. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Nothing bad will happen."

"Smallville, you aren't the one who could be put to death for this. How do we know if when we die in the movies, we don't die in real life? This is serious. We can't sit around here waiting for a trial that we may or may not win." Lois replied pushing his arms away from her while trying to show the direness of her situation to him since he clearly wasn't seeing the big picture.

"Lois, I get it. Look at all of these papers. Somewhere in these files, there has got to be some explanation about how we were going to get you off. I'm supposed to be the best lawyer around. I would assume that the answer is here somewhere." Clark reassured.

"Well then we should keep searching. We don't have long until your mother comes back to take me back to my cell." Lois answered while flipping through more legal documents.

"My mother?" Clark responded in confusion.

"Didn't she bring you in here?" Lois asked not bothering to look up from the files.

"No, some guy brought me in here from the waiting area. Why would my mother be here?"

"Oh, I think she is the warden or something. She has all of the keys. She brought me here to meet with you. Sadly, she has no idea who Mrs. Kent is. She just looks like your mom. I don't think she has any idea about why we're here, more than how somehow I killed someone and I'm about to go on trial for it." Lois replied exasperated and somewhat impatiently. She glanced up from the files and rolled her eyes at Clark who seemed to be trying to process this as fast as his small brain could possibly go.

"Mr. I'm the best lawyer around, you think you could help me with these files before I end up dead and you have my blood on your hands?" Lois snapped breaking Clark out of his confused state.

"Oh, sorry Lois." Clark said while grabbing more papers and sitting down to look through them. Clark was still madly trying to figure out how the television would know who his mother was, but tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Good boy Clarkie! Do you want a doggie treat?" Lois asked sarcastically in a falsely pleasant voice while patting him on the head as if he had suddenly morphed into Shelby.

"Fine, I'll get to work." Clark said crossly.

"Good. Don't make me use that voice ever again or I'll have to beat you with something." Lois replied getting back to the paperwork.

About forty minutes later, Lois and Clark were interrupted by a knock at the door. The Martha Kent look-alike walked in briskly and stared at them in confusion. "I thought you two were just supposed to be briefing for tomorrow. What is with all the paperwork?"

Clark looked up in amazement at his mother and tried to think of something logical to say. He had nothing.

"Um, we needed to rework our strategy." Lois replied quickly, kicking Clark from under the table.

"Hey!" Clark responded loudly and then blushed red at 'Martha's' perplexed stare. "Yeah, we needed to change some things around to make sure that everything goes smoothly tomorrow." Clark stuttered while glaring at Lois.

"Well, I'm only supposed to permit one hour of conference time between my girls and their lawyers. You're out of time, so I will need to take Lane here back to her cell." 'Martha' replied uncertainly while grabbing Lois by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

Lois's eyes flashed in panic as she struggled out of 'Martha's' grasp. "We need more time." she said urgently. "We aren't ready yet."

"Well, Mr. Kent will just have to work it out himself and tell you everything before the trial." Martha reasoned impatiently and grabbed Lois by the arm yet again, this time with a firm and painful grip.

The flicker of panic in Lois's eyes broke through Clark's brief confusion over his mother's look-alike and spurred him into action. Unsure about how to get more time for the two of them to continue searching the files, Clark summoned up his inner lawyer and did the first thing that came into his head.

Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a pile of neatly folded, crisp twenty dollar bills. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could overlook normal procedures just this once." Clark spoke with a sudden burst of confidence while giving the warden one of the famous Kent smiles.

The Martha Kent look-alike's eyes widened at the sight of the money. Her grip on Lois's arm significantly loosened allowing Lois the chance to yank her arm away and walk over to Clark while still glaring at 'Martha'.

Clark pulled out a twenty from his pile and placed it on the wooden table. 'Martha' then smiled falsely back at him and in a flash, the bill was in her hands. She turned to leave and as the door slammed behind her she muttered "You have a few more hours and then I'll be back."

As soon as her footsteps faded away Lois looked at Clark in wonder. "May I ask where the hell that came from?"

"What?" Clark replied casually, feinting ignorance.

"You know _what_. Who was that savvy, lawyer man that magically appeared in here and bribed Miss Congeniality into letting me go? It couldn't possibly have been the Boy Scout Clark Kent, so here I am wondering who it was. Care to enlighten me, Smallville?"

"It was nothing. I still needed your help with this and I asked myself what Lex would do if he were here. The first thing I thought of was using money. It was just good luck that my lawyer persona had a wad of cash in his pocket and that my mother's clone would accept the bribe."

"Well, you could have fooled me. One minute you are standing here tripping over your own words and the next you were taking charge and bribing jail wardens. If I didn't know better I could easily mistake it for actual concern for my wellbeing." Lois smirked and lightly jabbed him on the shoulder.

"Well it's good that you know better Lois. I wouldn't want you to think that I wanted you here anymore than not wanting to be alone in TV limbo where my mother accepts bribes." Clark replied with while rolling his eyes.

"Well thanks anyway." Lois responded while rubbing her wrist. "Remind me never to piss off your mother. She's surprisingly strong. I think she cut off circulation to my hand."

Clark laughed and held up more files. "We should hurry up then. We can't have her coming back without being ready for the trial. I wouldn't want your _poor_ wrist to suffer."

"Bite me, Kent." Lois snapped and slapped him in the head with a file. She then plopped down in the other chair and they continued to work.

**Additional Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Don't sue me. **


	4. Cell Block Tango Part 2

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I will be going on vacation tomorrow so I thought I would post this before I go. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the rest of chapter three. Please review! _**

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

_**Cell Block Tango**_

Three long hours, twenty seven agonizing minutes, and a significant amount of banter later, all of the files had been sifted through and Lois and Clark were far from finished with their strategy for the next day. They had read through most of the information and yet still had no idea about how the TV lawyer had planned on getting her off.

"Why did you have to go and kill someone Lois? We couldn't end up in a movie where we had to do something simple, like surviving one of those freaky disaster movies. We had to get pulled into a movie where I have to get you off of a murder charge." Clark spoke in frustration while staring dejectedly at the piles of false hopes and poor attempts at a defense.

"You have a loose definition of easy Smallville. I wish we were in one of those cheesy chick flick type movies. How hard is it to get through one of them? It's always boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy makes a complete ass out of himself, girl stupidly takes boy back and they live happily ever after. It's the same plot redone over and over again. You can tell exactly how they are going to end and you can be prepared for the heartache in-between. A pure and straightforward chick flick would be much simpler than this court time drama that we have going now." Lois sighed and stood up.

"You have an odd view about movies that are supposed to make people feel all romantic and hopeful, Lois. Those chick flick movies are supposed to appeal to the need for love and romance. Personally, I think that they can be endearing, although occasionally unrealistic. Right about now I'd take anything over this craziness." Clark agreed while placing all of the files back into his briefcase.

"Well, you've been spending way too much time with my cousin and the pink princess, because that's the only explanation for why a football man like you would be even remotely interested in chick flicks." Lois reasoned while smirking at Clark.

"Oh, and this comes from the girl who has had movie marathons with them. You've watched your fair share of chick flicks too Lois. Didn't you quote _Jerry Maguire_ the other day?" he questioned.

"I do _not_ "quote" any chick flick. It just so happens that "show me the money" is a very popular phrase." Lois snapped indignantly. Clark just laughed at her and closed the now bulging briefcase.

As Clark turned away to set his briefcase on the floor, Lois slumped to the floor and placed her hands over her face in defeat and exhaustion. It was very late into the evening and she knew that the Martha twin could be back any second. The hopelessness of the situation was overwhelming. Something deep down inside of her was screaming at her to do something, anything to get away from this prison. She wanted to go break down the walls and run as far away as she could get from this hell. Another part of her told her that it wasn't going to be that easy. Lois began to doubt if she would even be able to save herself from the crimes of her movie persona.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked concerned as he sat down next to her on the hard, cold floor. When Lois didn't reply he rested one hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her hands away from her face with the other. "Lois?"

Lois refused to answer his first attempt to console her, but the touch of his hands against her skin brought everything to the surface. She felt the tears build up and she struggled to keep them from falling. She couldn't cry in front of him. Lois Lane _did not_ cry. She wouldn't let him know how afraid she was that she might lose in court in the morning and would never get out of the TV limbo.

She wouldn't let him know how badly she wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he would make everything alright. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. The second she lifted her head and stared into his deep, passionate, and concerned blue eyes, even her stubborn refusal to cry wasn't enough. As soon as his eyes met hers, they reached deep into her soul and broke the barriers that had kept the tears at bay her whole life.

All of the tears than went unshed, that had been kept hidden and suppressed, locked away in the little box in Lois's brain came flooding to the surface and poured down like the rainstorm that was plaguing Smallville. The look in his eyes made it so easy to let go and forget the pain in her heart from all of the problems that assaulted her life. Lois felt the tears slip down her cheeks, dripping onto the dirty dress that now hung listlessly over her helpless frame. His eyes were so passionate and understanding in a way that Lois had never seen before. She forgot to care about her reputation as the tough, stubborn city girl. She didn't need that reputation right now. All she needed was for him to hold her and save her from the unknown that surrounded them.

The strong, independent Lois Lane seemed to crumble around him and Clark Kent had no idea what caused it. He had never seen Lois look so forlorn and he didn't understand. He wanted desperately to understand. He felt this intense need to comfort her and make that pain go away. Not knowing how to help, he did what his heart told him to do. He gently wrapped his arms around her and cradled her on his lap. He wrapped the jacket of his suit around her shoulders and just held her close to his chest. If she wanted to talk she would. Clark was accustomed to keeping things to himself and he knew that forcing Lois to talk would just upset her more. Until she was ready, he would just have to wait patiently.

As soon as Clark brought her to his chest, Lois buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry. _'How did he know that was exactly what I needed him to do? How can someone be so annoying at times and then so completely sincere and loving at others? Why did that look in his eyes make my heart break so badly?'_ Lois's thoughts echoed repeatedly in her head. The tears continued to flow freely down onto Clark's fancy suit.

Lois never needed anyone. She prided herself on being self sufficient and not relying on others for things she could do on her own. For the first time in a long time she actually needed someone. She couldn't believe that the person that she would end up _needing_ would be Clark Kent, the one person she thought she didn't want.

After what seemed like an eternity, Clark gathered the courage to try to see if Lois would share her worries with him. She hadn't moved for awhile, and the tears had started to cease. Clark felt that it was now appropriate to make sure that something wasn't seriously wrong.

"Lois?" Clark ventured tentatively, while stroking the tear soaked hair away from her face.

Lois sighed into his shoulder and opened one eye to acknowledge Clark's concern. The concern visible all over his face almost made her start crying all over again. She snuggled her head closer to his shoulder and let him run his fingers through her hair for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"I'm scared?" she spoke uncertainly as if she wasn't sure if the word explained how she felt.

"Obviously it is more than that Lois. I've never seen you look so…"

"Pathetic?" Lois interrupted.

"No, not pathetic at all," Clark assured while looking deep into her eyes. "Lois you aren't pathetic. Everyone is allowed to cry when they're upset or scared. You actually scared me pretty badly. I had never seen you act so normal before." Clark continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lois questioned defensively.

"It wasn't an insult Lois. You are always _so_ strong, and composed. You never want help and you don't like to show your emotions. It is like you built this wall up around yourself and you refuse to let anyone within a ten mile radius without trying to take them out with a bazooka or something."

Lois smiled despite herself and couldn't help but acknowledge that what Clark had said was completely true. "You know, I don't think anyone ever described me so accurately in my whole entire life. You have a gift, Smallville."

"I made you smile. That's a definite sign that I must be pretty damn special."

"Yeah, you're special alright." Lois smirked. _'I never realized how special you actually are.'_ Lois thought to herself.

"So, do you want to talk about why you're scared or would that give me way too much power?" Clark asked more lightheartedly.

Lois let out a deep sigh and poured out her feelings. "I'm afraid that we aren't going to get out of here. I'm afraid that I'm going to be stuck here in a prison for what's left of my life until they decide to take me out to the gallows. I'm afraid that because we can't get me off for this crime, that I'll die and you'll be stuck here too. I'm afraid that the rain will stop in Smallville and Chloe will come home and find that we're gone. I'll never get to have the life I wanted or to at least try to come up with an attempt at a life that I might at find bearable." Lois stopped to take a ragged breath and continued.

"The thing that scares me the most is that we'll get out of this television world and everything will stay the same. I don't want to spend my whole life being alone, wondering about what I'm missing, instead of being out in the world, accomplishing my goals and setting new, even more unobtainable ones. Is it my destiny to live alone and unhappy making sure everyone stays at that distance where they can't hurt me? If it is, I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle that."

Clark listened as Lois shared her fears and realized how close her fears were to his own. He spent most of his life fearing the inevitability of being alone and losing everyone he ever cared about. He worried so much that his destiny would hurt the ones he loved the most and that his secret would prevent him from ever having a happy life. It felt comforting to know that his own fears were in parallel with Lois's fears.

After composing his thoughts, Clark tried to comfort her as best as he could. "Lois, everything you are afraid of is completely reasonable. We don't know what tomorrow will bring for us. I can't promise you that we'll win the case tomorrow. I can't guarantee that you'll be happy your entire life, but what I can promise is that I won't let them kill you. You are not going to die in this prison. One way or another we're going to get out of here and we're going to try our hardest to get back to Smallville. I can also swear to you that you will not live alone and unhappy. You're too good for that sort of thing. You're the most beautiful, articulate, strong, and loving woman that I have ever met, and if people don't see that, then they aren't worth your presence anyway."

Clark didn't comprehend the words as they left his mouth. He knew them to be completely truthful, so everything just seemed to fit. He was shocked that Lois could ever think that she would be alone. He couldn't believe how much he didn't want her to go another second without knowing that she would always be loved. He would always love her. _'Wait what am I saying to myself?'_ Clark wondered. _'I couldn't possibly…'_

To Lois, Clark's words meant everything. He had an unbelievable talent for making her feel so comfortable and for neutralizing all of her fears. _'Did he just call me beautiful?'_ Lois's tears were now completely gone and her worries were relieved at least temporarily. She lifted her head from its resting position on Clark's shoulder and smiled. "You know Clark, you really can surprise me sometimes. Just when I think I have you pegged down perfectly, you say something so rational and heartfelt and it throws me off balance. That was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me without being overly sweet and corny. It is just really…super."

Clark smiled back and held her closer, glad that he said something that made her feel better. He hated seeing Lois so upset, even though it was the only time he'd ever actually seen her cry. Clark knew that this one experience with a crying Lois would be way more than enough; he never wanted to see her cry again. "There's more to me than plaid and flannel, you know."

Lois couldn't help but roll her eyes while patting him on the shoulder. "Now we're back to normal."

"Hey, don't make me start tickling you again." Clark warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Lois shot back.

"Oh wouldn't I now?" Clark challenged as he gained a firm grip around Lois's waist preventing her from getting away.

"Clark Kent if you so much as attempt to tickle me so help me I will…gahhh!" Lois screamed as Clark began to tickle her around her neck. Lois tried desperately to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was just too strong. "Stop, stop, let me go! Smallville!" Lois yelped between fits of laughter.

Lois and Clark were so involved in the tickle fight that they didn't realize that someone else had entered the conference room. "Ahem." the person cleared their throat loudly enough to disrupt the battle on the conference room floor.

Both Lois and Clark stopped dead and whipped their heads startled. The second they saw who had entered the room both of their mouths dropped wide open. _'What the…?'_ they both thought simultaneously.


	5. That Jazz

**_A/N: Long chapter four is finally finished. I hope this is worth the wait. It was fun to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! _**

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 4**

_**That Jazz**_

"Lex?" they both echoed in confusion.

"Hello, how are my two favorite criminals?" Lex Luthor asked menacingly in his black suit that enhanced his pale complexion.

"What are you talking about?" Lois shot back rising to her feet.

"Well, I never expected to see the respectable lawyer Clark Kent fooling around with some trashy slut, but I guess that was the only way you could pay him. Isn't that right Miss Lane?" Lex asked casually.

Clark had bolted to his feet and had to use a significant amount of strength to prevent Lois from lunging at Lex Luthor's throat. "Who did you just call a slut?" Lois asked angrily while trying to break free of Clark's grasp and reaching out to grab hold of Lex's neck. Lois had never had a problem with Lex in the past, but he had clearly crossed the line from being an annoyance to becoming an enemy.

"Wow, now I see the temper. It is easy to imagine how effortless it was for you to murder someone Miss Lane." Lex replied ignoring Lois's fury.

"Lois, this isn't him. He's just like the warden. He isn't the Lex we know." Clark whispered into Lois's ear trying to calm her anger.

"Fine, then it doesn't matter if I hurt him." Lois growled back at him.

"Lois."

"Don't you Lois me mister. He did not just call you a slut."

"I can see it now…" Lex spoke loudly. "**Assistant DA Luthor Discovers Scandal in the State Prison, High Profile Lawyer Involved in Affair with Murder Criminal Client**" Lex continued as if the headline was flashing in neon letters on the nearest wall. "Mr. Kent, it looks like your career is just about over." Lex sneered.

"If _he_ is Assistant DA, it is no wonder that the justice system is corrupt." Lois muttered.

"Lex, we weren't doing anything. Don't waste your time making up lies." Clark spoke professionally.

"Tell me Clark, did you feel so bad that I set up your client with those murder charges that you had to sleep with her?" Lex mocked.

"You set Lois up?" Clark asked in shock. "Why?"

"How else was I supposed to explain that body, Clark? It was so easy too. Miss Lane here had a series of prior offences, so it would only make sense that her crimes would escalate to murder." Lex reasoned. "It's a shame that all of Chicago is going to know what a lousy lawyer you are Mr. Kent. It would have been fun to watch you try to accuse me of the crime. I'll have the consolation of seeing the look on your face when Miss Lane here has her appointment with the gallows. I'll do my best to make sure that it happens as soon as possible. She'll be at the top of my list."

Clark let go of his grip on Lois. His eyes were full of anger, his fists were clenched, and he was determined to prevent Lex from hurting any more people. Lois's anger dissipated to surprise when she realized that Clark had left go of her. Clark pushed past her and went straight towards Lex, who was looking rather amused at himself.

Thinking quickly, Lois threw herself directly in Clark's path and pushed her hands on his chest. "Clark, what did you just say? He isn't the same Lex that we know from Smallville. We can't just go attacking these people. Listen to me, don't make this worse for us."

Clark continued to glare at Lex, but he acknowledged Lois's words and unclenched his fists. "He framed you." he argued.

"I know, but it's illogical for us to pummel him in the middle of the prison. Where's that going to get us?" Lois explained smiling.

"Fine, we'll remain logical." Clark muttered

Lois smiled and patted him on the cheek. "Good Clarkie."

Lex observed their actions and laughed mockingly. "It looks like she has got you whipped."

The last of Lois's patience had run out. She turned around irritated, and punched Lex directly in the face knocking him out cold. "Take that." she laughed and turned to face an irritated Clark Kent.

Clark looked at her disapprovingly. "What, Smallville, you were about to do it anyway, and I stood up for your male honor or whatever it is guys fight over. You should be proud of me." Lois replied sternly, defending her actions.

"What happened to being logical about this situation?" Clark asked mimicking Lois's voice to emphasize her demands.

"Since when have I ever been logical about anything that I do?" Lois countered.

"Fine, there's no use arguing about it now. What are we going to do about him?" Clark questioned while kicking Lex's unconscious form with his shoe.

"I suppose we should move his body so that no one finds him until he wakes up." Lois replied while grabbing Lex's arms and trying to drag him under the wooden table.

"Lois, anyone who walks in the room will be able to see that there's a man lying underneath the table. Can't we find a better place for him?" Clark asked reluctantly, but still helped Lois drag the body under the table.

"Clark, this is prison. People sleep in odd places. I highly doubt anyone is going to be searching for him so intently. I don't think he is very popular among the prisoners." Lois responded.

"Still, under a table?" Clark tried to change her mind.

"It's a perfectly good place for him. I can't see a reason why he shouldn't be hidden under the table. Where else were we going to put him anyway?" Lois asked sternly.

"Anywhere but under a table I suppose." Clark replied staring back at an unconscious Lex who was cramped under the table.

"He's fine where he is. Now we have got to get out of here." Lois stood her ground. Clark turned to see Lois at the door to the room with a large ring with several keys hanging from it in her hand and a large smile on her face.

"Where did you get them?" Clark asked in shock.

"Lex had them in his pocket. I'm willing to bet that one gets us out of this room, another one or two can get us out of this prison, and this shiny, important one should be the key to his car so we can drive far away from here." Lois smiled and began to unlock the door to the room.

On her first try, they both heard a loud click and the door swung open revealing an empty hallway. "Tah dah!" Lois cheered silently while motioning Clark to follow her out of the room.

"Have you thought about how you plan to walk out of prison?" Clark asked urgently as he rushed to the door.

"I'm working as I go Smallville. Don't rush me." Lois replied warningly.

"Well work faster because I hear someone coming." Clark whispered more urgently.

Lois quickly shut the door behind them as they waited in the hallway for whoever was coming their way. It turned out to be another familiar face. Chloe Sullivan approached them dressed in a prison worker's uniform, her face full of confusion.

"Chloe?" Lois and Clark echoed simultaneously.

"What are you two doing?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Sma…Mr. Kent is taking me to the front desk to fill out some paperwork before my trial tomorrow." Lois lied convincingly.

"Oh." Chloe replied convinced. "Miss Martha sent me down to make sure everything was okay between you two and Mr. Luthor. I didn't know you still needed paperwork done so close to the trial." Chloe explained.

"Oh, it is very important. It's supposed to fill in some fine details on my defense." Lois continued as Clark pretended to lead her to the front desk with Chloe following close behind.

"Sure, Lois. I understand. I wish you the best at the trial. I hate working here when I know how many people are wrongfully imprisoned." Chloe chatted. "I know you wouldn't kill anyone Lois. I've only known you a few months and you've been nothing but a sweetheart the whole time." Chloe continued to jabber on about working in the prison when Clark spoke up.

"Chloe." Clark interrupted. "Do you think it would be possible for you to allow Miss Lane and I to go out to my car and gather a couple of legal documents?"

"Well, it is kind of against procedure. I'm not sure if I can allow a prisoner to leave the building even with a lawyer accompanying them. I'll go check with Miss Martha and be right back." Chloe answered about to run off to Martha's office.

"I wouldn't want to disturb her." Clark replied making Chloe stop in her tracks.

"Please Chloe. It wouldn't be much trouble. We could go out the back way and no one would have to know about it. I'm only asking because you know I wouldn't dream of causing trouble for you. It's complicated. I need to go over those papers for the trial tomorrow, but Mr. Luthor can't know about them or he'll try to find a way to damage my defense. I'm afraid that if anyone, besides you of course, knew about the papers, we wouldn't be allowed to retrieve them. It could be severely damaging for my defense at the trial. Please Chloe, we're friends aren't we?" Lois pleaded hoping that Chloe would cave in to their request.

Chloe looked at them both cautiously. Her conscience was battling with her knowledge of prison rules. "I don't want to hurt your defense. I suppose it wouldn't hurt anybody if I escorted the two of you out back to your car. You mustn't take long though. We can't have anyone see us."

"Thank you so much Miss Sullivan." Clark replied formally while smiling appreciatively at her. She was going to make their escape so much easier. However, both Lois and Clark felt slightly guilty about using Chloe's kindness as a means of escape. She would likely get in trouble with the warden and could possibly lose her job for disobeying strict prison rules. They were clearly straying from the movie's plotline. Where was the music and liquor? Where was the story about a murder trial? And since when did the Assistant DA go around framing civilians? Clark had a feeling that things didn't happen this way in the movie.

Lois smiled awkwardly as Chloe snuck the three of them outside through a rusty back door. The evening light was considerably brighter compared to the dim prison lights that barely lit the halls. Lois and Clark stumbled out into a vacant parking lot that contained only several very old fashioned automobiles. They each squinted at all of the black cars that stood lined up in the lot. Each car looked close to identical to the next. This could be a problem since this wasn't 2006 and there were no keys that unlocked the car with the press of a button. They would have to check each shiny car one by one until they stumbled upon the one that unlocked with their shiny key. Chloe glanced at them expectantly.

"Are you going to head over to your car?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows at their lack of movement towards the cars.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Lois spoke slowly while giving Clark a 'please do something' look.

Clark looked back at her helplessly. "Uh…Chloe? I think someone is coming." Clark faked urgency.

Chloe spun around alert, prepared to hide from Miss Martha when Clark reached his hand to her neck and applied a slight amount of pressure below her right ear. Chloe went from being alert to being completely unconscious in seconds. Lois gaped at Clark's actions.

"What did you do to her?" she gasped running over to her cousin's clone.

"Nothing, it is a pressure point and I just applied enough to knock her out for awhile. No permanent damage or anything." Clark defended.

"Why did you have to do that?" Lois retorted as Clark lowered Chloe gently to the ground by the prison's exit.

"Did you have any better ideas?" Clark snapped back at her. When he received only silence as a response, he continued on. "You got your way with hiding Lex under the table, so my decision to knock out Chloe is completely justified."

"How is you deciding to knock out a prison worker justified?"

"How is you knocking out an Assistant DA logical?"

"Fine, you win." Lois muttered as she began to test the lock on the first black car in their "lineup". "By the way, where are the keys to your car?" Lois asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, maybe I left them in the main office or something. They aren't in my pockets, and they weren't in the briefcase. I'm sure we would have found them with all of our searching through the files." Clark answered.

"Or, maybe you didn't have a car to begin with." Lois suggested with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I am a high profile lawyer. Why would I not be able to afford a car?" Clark replied irritated.

"Don't ask me. I was just thinking that it could be reasonable to think that the reason that you don't have car keys is because you don't have a car. Maybe you ride the bus." Lois answered smiling while checking another lock of yet another black car.

"I do not take the bus."

"How would you know?" Lois replied.

"I just know."

"I think you take the bus." Lois reaffirmed her guess as the third black car she tried unlocked with a click.

Lois got into the driver's seat and stared at Clark impatiently. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you drive. We are escaping a prison. We can't afford to waste time abiding the speed limit." Lois spoke seriously.

Clark reluctantly got into the passenger seat and looked surprised when no seat belt was available for him. Lois just laughed as she turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the prison without suspicion.

"Maybe I don't need a car. I probably have a limo." Clark spoke surely after finally coming up with a decent reason for why he didn't have keys.

"Do they even have limos yet?" Lois asked rhetorically as the black car drove around the corner and they left the prison miles behind them.

Less than fifteen minutes later sirens were heard echoing from downtown. "I think they found Lex." Lois guessed as she put more pressure on the gas.

"Or Chloe." Clark added while he shrugged. "Either way, they'll be looking for us now. Our freedom might not last very long."

"Well, that gives us even more of a reason to live it up while we can." Lois responded as she made a sharp turn into an abandoned area behind a busy nightclub.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked as he regained his composure from being slammed into the passenger door.

"Let's go have fun before we get sent back to prison. This club looks like the place to be so why not enjoy it?"

"I don't know about this Lois." Clark replied uneasily as Lois proceeded to drag him from the car.

"What did we talk about in that conference room? You wanted happiness as much as I did. We might not have long so we should try to go out and get it." Lois encouraged.

"I guess you're right." Clark agreed as he exited the vehicle.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's go!" Lois responded with excitement in her voice.

_'This is why she always gets into so much trouble. She's way too excited to go galloping into danger.'_ Clark thought with a smile. _'It does look like fun.'_ he admitted while acknowledging the bright, bustling nightclub.

As Lois and Clark approached the nightclub they were greeted by a small, stout, bald man that poked his head out from a back exit. "Hey! You two!" he shouted in their direction.

They both looked up, afraid that they had somehow been recognized. When the man didn't rush away to call the police, they approached him tentatively. The man seemed to be looking them up and down as if trying to be certain of something.

"Yes?" Clark responded after a prolonged silence.

"Your late!" the man shouted as he pulled them in through the back door. "You two must be the replacement for the show tonight. Johnny has decent tastes in his performers so when he said he would send replacements, I was thinking it would be a sister act or something. You two better be good or Johnny is going to get an earful from me." the man warned them sternly as he lead them both into a back room.

"Do you have any idea what he is talking about?" Lois whispered secretly to Clark.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Clark whispered back to her.

"Get dressed, and do it quick. The show starts in less than ten minutes, and you better not be late!" the man threatened before he stormed out of the back room and through a door that appeared to lead out to the bar area.

"I guess we're supposed to get dress." Lois reasoned as she glanced around the dressing room.

"The question is what are we wearing?" Clark spoke wearily as he too went searching for attire.

"I think I found our uh…costumes." Lois spoke unhappily.

"Costumes?" Clark answered with dread in his voice as he turned around to find Lois holding up what they were supposed to be wearing on stage.

"I am not wearing this." Clark spoke with determination.

"Do I look happy about this at all? I'm going to look like a tramp." Lois shot back.

"I don't care. I am not wearing this."

"Look Smallville, we have less than 8 minutes to get dressed and be on stage. If we don't' the manager man will get pissed and throw us out, we'll be back in jail in no time at all. Do you want that to happen? Are you willing to let me get killed over a crime I didn't commit?" Lois used her power of persuasion to the best of her ability. She was not happy about the situation, but at least for now they were safe from the police. No one would think to look for them here.

Clark stared back at her with annoyance in his eyes. "I. Am. _ Not. _ Wearing. This." He stood firm refusing to give in to her attempts to make him feel guilty.

"Oh. _Yes_. You. Are."

Clark stared at himself in the mirror. "I cannot believe I am wearing this." His reflection was unrecognizable to the farmboy that spent most of his time dressed in plaid. He was currently clothed in uncomfortable black pants and had no shirt. He did however, have a black vest that wasn't large enough to close in the front. Basically, he looked ridiculous.

"Not bad Smallville." Lois's voice broke him out of his death glare at his reflection. He turned to look at Lois, who had been dressing behind a blinder that she pulled across the already cramped back room. She popped her head back behind the blinder but then stepped out from behind it cautiously.

"How do I look?" she questioned.

Clark was speechless for a moment as he stared awestruck at Lois. She was dressed in a slinky beaded black dress that barely reached past her upper thigh. She wore black stockings up slightly past her knees and had black high heels on her feet. The dress showed ample cleavage due to a very low cut neck and thin spaghetti straps that hung precariously on her shoulders. In less than five minutes Lois had left behind the raggedy prison girl look and had transformed herself into a dazzling dancer. She flashed him a smile perceiving his speechlessness as a compliment. "Glad ya like it." she purred as she sat down at a small mirror to apply makeup. She brushed through her short hair so that it clung even more to her cheekbones, applied deep red lipstick and dark black eyeliner and mascara. She glanced at the watch. They had two minutes to spare. Good. She pranced out of the back room to wait by the curtains as if she had done this only a million times before.

Lois stood behind the curtains chanting with whoever had sent them into the TV limbo. "There is no place like home. There is no place like home. There is no place like home."

"Are you getting in touch with your inner Dorothy?" Clark asked from behind her causing Lois to jump and glare at him.

"It was worth a try." She replied curtly.

"Are we having second thoughts about our little performance?" Clark mocked.

"No, Toto. I'm just unsure how we are supposed to dance a routine that we haven't learned."

"I suppose we improvise and hope all goes well." Clark suggested.

"This isn't going to end well." Lois replied.

"What else can we do?"

"I have no idea Clark. I honestly have no idea."

"One minute till showtime!" the manager's voice rung out through the backstage area.

Lois and Clark went to opposite sides of the backstage preparing to make their big entrances. This was it. The show was about to begin.

Lois pulled at her short hair nervously. _'How am I supposed to do this? I don't even know the dance. We're going to make complete fools of ourselves. Why did I think this was going to work out?'_

A voice in her head drowned out her other thoughts. It was the same voice she had heard in the white room, only now it was louder and no one else seemed to be able to hear it.

"Lois Lane, you will succeed. Listen to your character. Get in touch with her. She knows the dance, let her knowledge become yours. All you have to do is embrace the music around you and the performance will feel completely natural. You know how to do this. Let her show you the way." The voice faded as the music began to play. She hoped this would work. Her character better know what she was doing because she certainly didn't.

Across the stage Clark was getting a similar pep talk from the voice. It calmed his nerves very little, but Clark felt that as long as his character knew what to do he would be able to listen fairly well. His concern was about if his inner character was going to tell him what to do. So far Clark's inner lawyer and dancer had been very quiet.

"Go!" the manager shouted as they both stepped out onto the stage to face the drunken crowd.

Lois's eyes widened at the size of their audience. This was no small nightclub. She felt like she was performing in front of thousands of eyes. _'Oh my god!_' She took in one deep breath before she felt a calm wash over her. She could do this. The beat slowed and her song began. She thrust one shoulder foreword and started to sing.

_**Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz**_

Clark walked on stage behind Lois and rested his hands on Lois's hips. He wasn't trying to be provocative, but something told him that this was how the dance was supposed to go. He trusted it and the song continued to play.

_**I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz**_

Lois instinctually grabbed Clark's hands and slid them down to her thighs as she bent her knees ever so slightly.

_**Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot**_

They both casually slid across the stage to their right in one fluid motion. Lois playfully bobbed her knees as she seductively snaked her arms in a spiral up into the air while Clark moved his hands up her body until his fingers interlaced with hers.

_**It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl**_

Lois and Clark pulled their arms down back to their original position with hands resting on Lois's hips. Clark twirled Lois in a slow circle making the beads hanging around her thighs dance and sparkle. The men in the audience boisterously hooted their approval.

_**And all  
That  
Jazz**_

Lois posed dramatically as the words flowed out of her mouth easily and beautifully. Lois strutted around Clark and slowly pushed him into a sitting position. She then slid gracefully to the ground on his lap where she laid on her stomach for one second before slowly turning onto her back. She reached her hand out as if to touch someone in the crowd, her eyes dancing with a new found fire.

"Hot-cha." other insignificant dancers whispered lustily. Lois kicked her right leg up into the air and Clark slid his hand down from her inner ankle back to her inner thigh. "Whoopee." the dancers cooed again.

_**And all that jazz**_

Lois rolled onto her side towards the audience while still sprawled out on Clark's lap. Clark meanwhile let his arm drape down to Lois's abdomen and stared out into the audience giving them a look similar to the kind he had seen male models give to their audiences while strutting down the catwalk.

The music continued to play as the accompanying dancers grouped and regrouped onstage as Lois and Clark struck various seductive poses in their dance. At one turn, Lois had her back pressed up against Clark's chest as his hands roamed up and down her thighs. At another turn, Clark was pushed against the piano while Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed her hips from side to side. The audience cheered and encouraged the dance. The manager sat back in the audience admiring the work of the replacements Johnny had sent in. They were quite good after all.

_**Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes**_

_**And all that Jazz**_

Lois was now sitting on top of the piano as Clark stood among the other dancers. She reached out to him and ruffled his hair slightly making him look even more handsome.

_**I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz**_

Lois was now half laying on the piano. Clark came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and sliding her over to him. She smiled and leaned back in his arms. A cigarette she had received from one of the other dancers was placed from Lois's left hand, around Clark's neck and into his mouth from the right angle. He also smiled, lost in the daze of the stage and puffed the cigarette once before letting it fall nonchalantly to the floor.

_**Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug**_

Lois was now standing sandwiched sideways in center stage between Clark and another dancer dressed in an even skimpier black outfit that had cuts of fabric missing in the center to accentuate her slender stomach. The other dancer turned out to be Lana's TV clone. Clark was pressed up tightly against her from behind with one hand on her right thigh and the other on the small of her back. Lois standing in the middle had her right hand on Lana's right hipbone and her left hand slung causally around Lana's neck. Lana stood in front of Lois with her right arm woven underneath Lois's and overtop of Clark's so that she could stretch back and touch Clark's back. Lana's left hand gently rested on her right shoulder. The three of them swayed in sync back and forth in gentle erotic motions, kicking their right feet up with the beat.

_**I case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start**_

Lois pulled away from the sandwich and slid her hand up into the air as Clark, Lana, and the other dancers followed suit to mirror her actions.

_**To do**_

Lois spun so her back was facing the audience.  
**_that_**

Lois spun again to face the audience.

**_Jazz!_**

She flung her hands up into the air and as she brought them back down to her body, she slid into a split on the floor. Her short hair waved slightly as she leaned her head back and opened her eyes to gaze at the bright stage lights. In moments Lois was back on her feet and proceeded to do a series of dancing and kicks as the next verse of the song escaped her lips.

_**Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose**_

Lois was continuing with her kicks, slapping her thigh with the sound of the beat.

_**And all that jazz**_

Lois backed up swiftly, turning to her left side while still facing the crowd as Lana leaned back on a barstool and expertly maneuvered her legs in the air. The crowd roared and Lois's blood began to boil for some unknown reason.

_**Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz**_

Clark was again behind her and this time they both groped at her thighs grinding on the stage. They then spun around and Lois stepped foreword. She spread her arms into the air flaunting her chest at the audience only to moments later pull her hands to her knees to strike a more reserved pose.

**_Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you Lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high_**

Lois stretched her arms out again and eased her legs out as if preparing to do a split. Clark then bent down behind her and lifted her up so that she was sitting on his shoulders in a complete split. Lana and another dancer each grabbed one of Lois's legs and hand's to keep her steady while Clark spun in a circle.

_**'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear**_

Lois pulled her hands away from the other girl's grasp and began to weave them through the air.

_**to all**_

Lois stopped her movements and another male dancer stood next to Clark.  
**_that_**

Lois smiled flirtatiously and slid backward, her head landing in the arms of the other male dancer.  
**_Jazz?_**

This time Clark's blood began to boil. He and the other male dancer then flipped Lois's body around in their arms and let her slide to the ground in another split.

_**Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake**_

Lois again was on her feet and had made her way back onto the piano. Clark lifted her up and sat with her.

_**And all that jazz**_

The dancer's began to sing along with her making the sound even sexier with their whispered chorus. Lois leaned back into a laying pose pulling Clark with her by his black vest. Clark in return leaned on top of her and left gentle kisses from her jaw line, down her neck, and finally stopping at the bottom of the v-neck cut on her dress. The crowd exploded with applause.

_**Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break**_

Lois pulled away from Clark's kisses and was again hoisted into the air by several other dancers.

_**And all that jazz**_

She raised her hands into the air and ran her fingers through her hair.

**_Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood will curdle_**

The dancer's bent their knees lowering Lois closer to the ground as others surrounded them and lifted their arms while whispering.

_**If she'd hear her baby's queer**_

Lois had completely disappeared in the mass of swaying arms around her.

_**For all that jazz**_

The swaying dancers dropped to the ground and the ones holding Lois stood tall again, lifting her high into the air. She loved the feeling of the stage lights on her skin and the sound of the music in her ears. The voice had been right, her character knew exactly what to do.

_**All**_

The dancers eased Lois back onto her feet. Clark turned to face her giving her a smile to show that he was also having a fun time.

_**That**_

Lois smirked back at him and gave the audience a wry smile. She rested each hand onto Clark's shoulders and proceeded to push him to the ground.

_**Jazz**_

She stopped and continued to smirk as Clark's face disappeared from her view and stopped level with her waist. The audience continued to roar with pleasure at the sensuality of the dance.

_**Come on, babe  
Why Don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz**_

Lois was now sitting on Clark's shoulders as he spun her around the stage. She continued to smile and then leaned back to be skillfully caught by other dancers. As Clark and the other dancer's spun her in the air, she would proceed to kick her right leg up straight and then slowly bring it back into Clark's grasp.

_**And all that jazz**_

The audience now echoed their lyrics.

_**I'm gonna  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my  
Stockings down**_

_**And all that jazz**_

Lois was on the ground for only a moment before Clark came up behind her and scooped his hand between her legs and hoisted her up against his chest

_**And all that jazz**_

Lois felt her breath catch in her throat as she let herself relax in Clark's grasp. The audience and dancers continued to echo.

_**Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot**_

Lana straddled her barstool and swayed her arms frantically in the air. Clark released Lois from his grasp and they all continued to dance, making erratic arm movements as the music sped up further.

_**Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl**_

They danced and swirled on stage, arms flailing, legs kicking, music howling with them.

_**And all  
that  
jazz**_

Every dancer dropped to the floor. Only Lois remained standing with her arms spread open wide as if embracing the world.

_**No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life**_

The dancers rose slowly around her and Clark lifted her up by the waist until she could stand on top of the piano. It was almost over and she had to make it count now.

_**And all**_

She leapt off of the piano into the waiting arms of the dancers. They continued to sway as the music pounded.

_**That**_

Lois looked up to see three armed police officers and an Assistant DA Luthor with a black eye stroll into the club and glare at her and Clark menacingly.

_**Jazz**_

Lois sneered at them stubbornly as if daring them to interrupt her dance number. Lex nodded his head to the other officers and they tried to push through the crowd to get to Lois and Clark. With one final spin she stuck her final pose. She leaned back so that only Clark's hand at the small of her back kept her from toppling to the floor and stuck her arm out to caress his face. Clark had also realized that the police had arrived but he refused to care.

_**That jazz**_

The music ended with a loud final boom. Lois pulled out of her pose and smirked at the officers who were stuck in the cheering audience and couldn't make their way to the stage. The cheers and applause enveloped the room in a deafening and continuous howl. Lois and Clark gave a final smile to their audience and darted off the stage into the back room.

Lois and Clark slammed the door and stared at each other completely out of breath. They panted heavily and fell into each other's arms laughing. "I can't believe we did that." Clark yelled as he picked Lois up and spun her around the room.

Lois laughed and let Clark place her feet back on the ground. "It felt so easy and natural. I can't believe it. That was the most amazing experience."

"You were amazing." Clark complimented getting lost in her deep eyes.

"You were amazing." Lois echoed.

"We both were amazing." they concluded and again broke into a fit of laughter.

"The police are coming." Lois panted still resting in Clark's embrace.

"Who cares?" Clark replied honestly expressing how they both felt.

"I've never had so much fun in my entire life." Lois spoke happily. "Who would have known that we could possibly do that? It was so exhilarating and sensual and passionate." Lois finished and caught herself staring back into Clark's eyes. She leaned in closer to his face. She could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted to get that intense feeling that she had felt while they were dancing and while he was kissing her on the piano. _'Was it just for the show?'_ she wondered with deep interest.

Just as she was about to finally kiss him a knock echoed across the room. "Open the door. This is the police!"

Clark held Lois even closer and met her fearful gaze. As the door flew open and the police stormed in, the back room turned bright green and Lois and Clark disappeared from their movie surroundings in a flash of bright light.


	6. Brief Serenity

**_A/N: Please review! Sorry for the delay._**

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 5**

_**Brief Serenity**_

As the temporary blindness caused by the flash of light faded away, Lois and Clark found themselves back in a familiar place. Clark loosened his grip around Lois but refused to let go completely. In their TV limbo, nothing was completely safe. It wasn't until Lois realized how close she was to Clark's muscular chest that she pulled away from him.

Lois backed up and turned around, observing their surroundings. She was still in her dancing dress and her high heels clicked loudly on the hard, white floor. The clicking of her footsteps echoed making it sound like several Lois's were circling the room.

"Not _here_ again. I think we had a better chance with the police," Lois groaned as she gave Clark an exasperated look.

"Look on the bright side. At least we aren't in police custody right now. Things could be worse. You could be back on murder's row." Clark tried to remain positive even though he wasn't so thrilled that they were back inside the completely white room.

"Since when did you become Mr. Optimistic?" Lois snapped. "At least when we were in the movie, we had a clue about where we actually were. As much as I hate to quote the mysterious voice that talked to us earlier, we apparently are 'everywhere yet nowhere.' I don't think our chances of escape are too high if we are _literally_ in Nowheresville."

Before Lois could continue rambling about the confusing situation in which they had found themselves, the room shifted beneath their feet.

"What was that?" Lois asked, her eyes glancing uncertainly toward the walls. She didn't want to be pulled into the wall. As much as she didn't like the white room, she wasn't so eager to try out the unknown abyss behind the walls.

"Do we really want to know?" Clark retorted.

Lois raised her eyebrows, noting that Clark did indeed have a point. As she opened up her mouth to speak again the white room began to shake.

"I don't like this," Lois stammered as she grabbed a hold of Clark. She didn't need to get separated from him now. Clark smiled through his panic as he shielded Lois from whatever was happening in the white room.

The walls and the floor continued to shake as if they were in an earthquake. Clark could hear the walls of the white room groan under the stress of the vibrations. With one final surge of energy, the shaking white room brought Lois and Clark tumbling onto the floor. Then as suddenly as the disturbance had begun, it stopped and silence enveloped the room.

Lois groaned under the weight of Clark's body crushing hers. "_GetoffofmeSmallville_!" Lois's voice came out in one fluid stream.

Her voice brought Clark out of his protective mode and he shifted his weight away from her. "Sorry, Lois," he mumbled his apology.

"Air!" Lois gasped as she pulled herself the rest of the way out from under Clark. The intense look of concern that flashed over Clark's face gave Lois a fit of laughter. "Don't worry. I'm still alive."

Lois's laughter eased Clark's apprehension very little. He sat up and stared uncertainly at the floor. _What the heck happened?_ he asked himself hesitantly. He had been prepared for danger, but he never expected that an earthquake would be the danger he would have to be concerned about. Clark then felt something different. Something else calmed his panic. He felt a wave of familiarity sweep through his body. If calm and security were a fragrance, this was what it would smell like. Clark felt as if it now encompassed the room. Where was it coming from?

"Are you okay?" Lois asked resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Clark replied quickly as he pulled them both to their feet.

Lois looked at him inquisitively. "You always had a loose definition of fine Smallville. You look pretty shaken up, and I don't just mean by our little earthquake. Are you sure you are okay?" As soon as the words left Lois's mouth, the word okay didn't seem to exist anymore. Nothing was wrong with the world. Everything was perfect. This was what being content truly feels like. Lois couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, but she let herself be comforted by the serenity that filled the room.

"What is that?" Lois said dreamily while staring at Clark.

"I don't know," Clark replied in a daze of his own. "It feels so nice."

Lois turned to spin around and breathe in the perfect air as if she was in a field of wildflowers in the middle of nowhere. As she was halfway through her giddy spin, something caught her eye. The sense of serenity faded and Lois came crashing back to reality.

A girl stood in the middle of the white room staring at them expectantly with a smug grin on her face. The girl looked rather young. She must have only been fifteen or sixteen years old. Her shoulder length brunette hair cascaded against light that had miraculously appeared to shine like the sun from an unknown source in the room. It was as if sunlight followed the girl around. There was no escaping the glow of her beauty. Her eyes were a magnificent light blue and sparkled like diamonds. She stood tall and wore a shimmering silver gown that enhanced her curves and made her appear like a model about to glide down the runway. The dress reached down to touch the toes of her bare feet and pooled on the floor in the back. If angels existed, Lois and Clark were positive that this was one of them.

The girl remained silent and waited for them to initiate conversation. She knew right away that Lois would be the one to begin the interrogation. She decided to just wait patiently until her audience regained their ability to speak. The silence dragged on for about fifteen more seconds before the girl finally decided to change her plan of action. This was just getting too awkward.

"Uh? Hi." the girl spoke unsurely.

Lois and Clark only blinked back at her.

"Could you guys say something please? This is getting weird." the girl spoke again while trying to hide her own discomfort with the situation.

Lois finally found her voice and asked her questions awkwardly. "Who are you?" Lois's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was positive that the room had been empty a minute ago. How had the girl gotten in? What did she want? _Are you an angel?_

"Oh." the girl replied with a smile. "I doubt you want to hear that my name isn't important, right?"

Lois glared at the girl. Angel or not, Lois wanted to know who they were dealing with. She did not want this girl to start acting mysteriously like the voice had when they first arrived in the white room. _Wait, maybe she is the voice. _The question hovered in Lois's mind. It would explain the similar statements, but this girl didn't seem the type to use a fake masculine voice. She didn't seem to have anything to hide.

"I'm sorry about that. You see, my brother figured that to keep ourselves distant from the two of you, we should go about using that voice thing. It was supposed to be all _intimidating_, and cause you not to question us too much. _I_ thought it was a stupid idea, but _he_ just had to have his own way. I was right in the end and now he is acting distant and is off moping. My brother is an idiot sometimes," the girl rambled on, oblivious to the equally confused stares that both Lois and Clark were giving her.

"Sounds like someone I know," Lois chuckled as she elbowed Clark. Clark sent her an irritated glare and directed his attention back to the girl.

Clark cleared his throat just as the girl was about to explain 'about that time when her brother was sure that their parents would never know if they snuck out of the house and went to a concert.' Lois was beginning to have second thoughts about her angel theory. Angels just wouldn't be so random.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly while trying to ignore the lost stares she was getting from Lois and Clark. "As I was saying, my brother was using his technology to alter his own voice so he could be _the_ voice. Since his intimidation method failed miserably, I decided to use the direct approach to explain why you both are here."

"You never answered my question," Lois interrupted.

The smile that was on the girl's face faded. "I thought you wouldn't notice. I can never be discreet. It is no wonder I never win arguments with my brother. I'm sorry, but I really don't think I can tell you my name. I'd get in so much trouble, and then everything might get all messed up. Can I just make up a name and you can call me by that?"

Lois looked irritated. "No, you cannot make up a name. What is the big deal? How will us learning your name pose a problem? I don't know who you are. Clark doesn't appear to know who you are. We are the ones in the dark here. I think you'd better start talking or there _will_ be a problem." The threats seemed to hit the girl hard. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her lip began to tremble ever so slightly.

Clark realized that they were about to have a bawling teenager on their hands if he didn't find a way to negate Lois's threat. Lois also realized what she had done and began searching her brain for a million ways to apologize for her harsh words.

"It's okay. She didn't mean it like that," Clark spoke reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so frustrated by this whole TV limbo thing and I said things that I didn't mean. I'm so sorry." Lois apologized repeatedly to the girl while looking to Clark for more backup.

The girl shook her head in acknowledgement and the tears that hung on the verge of falling, magically disappeared. "I'm okay. I understand that you are frustrated. I was just trying to help and I know that even my help won't help you so much in this place." The girl suppressed a smirk that threatened to break through her sorrowful expression. No adult yet, had been able to resist her when she faked crying. She had been blessed with light blue eyes. Whenever she cried, her eye color would brighten significantly and make her appear so pathetic that it was simply impossible to resist.

Lois and Clark both sighed in relief. They had averted disaster. Now they were back to trying to figure out why the girl was here.

"Just call me Lola," the girl suggested.

"Lola?" Clark echoed.

"What is wrong with Lola?" the girl replied defensively.

"Nothing. You just don't look like a Lola," Lois answered for Clark.

Lola laughed with amusement and covered her mouth to suppress her smile.

"What?" Lois and Clark both asked.

"Uh? It was just funny. My parents were going to name me Lola, but they said that when they saw me for the first time I didn't look like a Lola, so they changed it. I thought it was cute."

Lois and Clark shrugged. "So, _Lola_, why are you here to help us?" Clark asked.

"It is kind of complicated. Basically, I'm here to explain the rules so you both don't get into trouble again."

"What do you mean, _again_?" Lois retorted.

"Well, you were supposed to get taken through the wall into the movie, but when you fought back, the technology overloaded and sent you into a completely different movie than we intended. Things worked out well enough, but you two are lucky that we found you when we did or you could have caused some serious problems." Lola informed.

"Well, forgive _us_ for not wanting to get sucked into a wall that leads to who knows where," Lois replied sarcastically.

"Forgiven," Lola replied with equal sarcasm.

Clark looked back and forth between the two women. They both had very strong personalities which were obviously causing them to clash.

Lola seemed to register that the conversation would continue to drag on unless she got to the point. "I'm here to tell you both the rules. I expect you to listen. You'll need to listen to me if you plan to make it out of TV limbo. So shall we begin?"

Lois nodded resentfully and Clark smiled pleasantly at Lola. They were both as ready as they were going to be to learn about the ins and outs of their TV world.

Lola smiled and clapped her hands together three times.

One.

Two.

Three.

Lois stared at Lola impatiently. "What was that about?"

"The most important rule is that you must try your best to follow the story line. If your character is supposed to die, they must die. Get over those raw emotions that you have fearing death. They will only hold you back in this world. You must follow the plotline to the best of your ability or it messes up the movie. If the movie gets altered too dramatically, you both get stuck inside of it and have to face the consequences. I doubt you want to die here, so I suggest that you make sure that the plotline remains on track. I can't save you if you suddenly decide to go rogue in the middle of a movie and end up falling out of a window. That is the risk in jumping through movies. Let me show you why this is so important." Lola snapped her fingers and the whole room changed.

Lois was now dressed in a simple dress that reminded her of something commonly worn on Little House on the Prairie. Her hair was in a tight braid behind her back and she had suddenly become a blonde. Before she could even question Lola about the change in attire, Clark appeared beside her dressed in his usual plaid clothing and a bulky pair of jean overalls. Clark held a long shotgun awkwardly in his hands and stared at Lois in confusion. They both stood in front of a penned- in shed that was barely stable enough to stand up against the breeze that blew through the air.

Both Lois and Clark stared at Lola wondering what she intended them to do.

"Clark, go check inside the shed. You'll know what you have to do," Lola commanded.

Lois shrugged and backed up so that Clark could jump over the pen and check inside the shed. As Clark approached the shed, a series of growls and snarls erupted from inside. Clark apprehensively peered into the shed through a small crack in the siding and dropped his gun to the ground. He turned around and jumped back over the pen.

"I won't do it," Clark said sternly.

"Do what?" Lois asked, confused.

"I just won't," Clark restated, ignoring Lois's question.

"You have to," Lola responded somberly. "You must follow the plotline."

"No."

"This is why you need to learn the importance of the rules. If you were in this movie right now, you wouldn't be able to do it. I knew that from the start. Now think about this. If you didn't do what needed to be done, and then it would get out. It would attack anyone who came near it- maybe even Lois here. Lois would get the disease and you would have to watch her suffer and die. Does that sound like a pretty picture?"

Clark shook his head dejectedly. "No."

Lois looked back and fourth between Lola and Clark. She had no idea what they were talking about. "Why would I get a disease and die?" she asked, timidly unsure whether she really wanted to hear the answer.

Clark turned to her and spoke solemnly. "We are looking at one of the final scenes in _Old Yeller_. I didn't want to use the gun and that would have disrupted the plotline."

"Oh," Lois replied in realization. "That is awful."

"I know it sounds dreadful, but this is the way it must be. You both need to take this journey. You must be careful though not to disrupt the movies you will travel through. I'm not saying things have to go exactly the way they do in the movies, but you must always follow the plot. Do you understand now?" Lola questioned.

Receiving no response Lola sighed sadly. She hated doing this to them. It wasn't fair, but it still had to be done. "Good," she said and they were back in the white room.

"Are we done yet?" Lois asked edgily.

"No. The next most important rule is one you have already had a taste of. When you are in a movie you must try to follow your character. Use their thoughts and feelings to help you navigate through the movie. If your character is madly in love with another character, then you must allow their love to play out as long as you follow the storyline. If your character wants sex, you will know and you should try to appease that desire," Lola grimaced but continued her lecture.

"By listening to your character's inner voice, you both knew how to dance while you were in the _Chicago_ movie. By listening to what your character knows, you will be able to survive the movie. It will make life so much easier for you and you will be able to stick to the plot."

"We get it. We listen to our character and follow the storyline. Next?" Lois remained impatient. She wanted to get through this movie limbo as quickly as possible. She didn't like the idea of there being all of these rules that she and Clark needed to follow. It just hinted that it was going to be a long time before they would get out, and Lois did not want to hear that.

"Well, I suppose that I could fill you in on other rules as we go along," Lola pondered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Clark agreed, since he too didn't want to waste any more time.

"One last thing before you go," Lola added.

"What?" Lois snapped.

"Easy, Tiger. You don't have to bite my head off." Lola laughed. "I just want you to try this first." Lola snapped again and Clark disappeared.

"Where did you take him?" Lois asked suspiciously. "Bring Clark back."

"Follow your character," Lola replied mysteriously before she also disappeared.

"Wait!" Lois called out. "What is going on?"

Lois found herself in a dark, abandoned alley in the middle of a rainstorm. She looked around fearfully before starting to quicken her pace to exit the alley. "Women and alleys. This is just too clichéd," Lois muttered while she fled.

Before Lois could get back onto a main street, a hand reached out from the darkness and clamped over her mouth. Lois's eyes widened and she struggled to get away. Somehow, not only was she being restrained from behind, two other men had approached from their hiding places in the shadows. Lois tried to kick her way out of her assailant's grasp but it proved useless. Her screams for help were muffled and she was outnumbered.

"Hey, pretty lady," one man whispered into her ear. "How about we show you a good time?" He grabbed roughly at the skirt that she must have changed into when Lola snapped her here. Lois tried again to wiggle her way out of his grasp and closed her eyes tightly when she heard the skirt rip from his advances.

Suddenly Lois found that she could speak again. She opened her eyes and discovered that all three of her attackers had disappeared. She spun around in confusion. Where had they gone? _What the hell just happened?_

The rain continued to pour and Lois was at a loss for words to understand how the three men had disappeared. Just as she was about to turn away, movement again caught her eyes and she tensed, convinced that the men had come back to harass her some more.

However a costumed figure hung down from above staring at her. She looked up to find that her three would-be attackers were all tied up hanging just above a dumpster.

"This example, if this even _is_ one, is really driving me crazy. What am I supposed to…do?" Lois caught sight of her reflection in a puddle of rainwater and realization washed over her. "No way," she gasped. Lois ran her fingers through her hair and noticed that now she had gone from being brunette to having deep red hair. It was red hair that set off alarm bells inside her brain. She knew exactly what movie she had been dropped into.

Lois bit her lip in nervousness as she redirected her attention toward her costumed savior. "I assume that you are 'Spider-Man,'" she said warily while holding her hand against her forehead. She was beginning to get a massive headache. 'Spider-Man' just continued to hang there, upside-down but still staring at her.

Lola's words echoed in Lois's brain as she stepped closer to him. She needed to listen to her character. Lois knew exactly what her character wanted to do. She had watched the Spider-Man movie with Chloe many times, and practically swooned every time that this scene played. This was the famous upside-down kiss scene. _Why am I having a problem with this? People worldwide would love to be able to be in this scene. I should just go for it and hope everything turns out well. _

Lois stared intently at 'Spider-Man' and pulled down his mask ever so carefully as to not pull it completely off of his face. She hesitated briefly as her lips hovered above his. _Who is actually under this mask? I doubt it is Toby Maguire, so who is it? It couldn't be… Or could it? This could be wrong on so many levels. However, didn't I kind of want to kiss him earlier? Maybe that was just my character's influence. How can I be so sure? Why am I overanalyzing this? Stop the babbling! Ah, the hell with it._

Lois' lips crashed into his. She couldn't help but get drawn into the intensity of the kiss. It was amazing. It was passionate and wonderful. She didn't want to stop. Lois closed her eyes and continued to deepen the kiss that she never wanted to end. _Why did I ever second-guess this? _

"Bravo! Bravo!" Lola's voice caused Lois to snap out of her kiss-induced wonderland. She opened her eyes and pulled away.

Clark fell to the ground and landed on his head. "Ow."

"Oh." Lois spoke while touching her fingers to her swollen lips. _I knew it was going to end up being Clark. I just knew it._

"At least you both know how to listen to your characters. That was fantastic!" Lola cheered happily.

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered to Lois softly as she helped him off the ground. A gentle touch on his cheek from Lois told him that his apology was unnecessary.

"It's okay Smallville, We did well," Lois smirked while still trying to recover from the breathtaking kiss they had shared.

"Yeah," Clark replied uncertainly. He had expected Lois to start screaming at him for not telling her right away that he was the one hanging down from the building in the Spider-Man costume that he somehow ended up being dressed in. He was surprised that she hadn't started smacking him senseless for kissing her. Today was a very surprising day. _Is she smiling? _Clark shook his head is consternation. _Impossible._

"You both did great. I feel much better about sending you off to your next movie." Lola smiled and patted them both on the back.

"Can't you just let us go home?" Lois inquired hopefully.

"No, my brother would kill me, and besides, you haven't done what you were sent here for," Lola responded.

"And what would that be?" Clark asked.

"You'll see," Lola replied mysteriously.

"I'll tell you now, I'm beginning to hate the mystery surrounding why we are here. Things had better become clear to me soon. I'm not one to be patient." Lois spoke seriously with a note of exasperation in her voice.

"Just one last thing. I promise." Lola said quickly, trying to avoid causing them any further aggravation.

"I'll answer one of your previous questions. You know, one of the ones you asked my stupid brother. You wanted to know if dying in TV world makes you die in real life. The answer is, sometimes. If you disrupt the plotline and die, you will be lost inside the movie forever. If you die and that is part of the story, things won't be so grim. You will live to jump to another movie." Lola's more carefree tone tried to make death in the movies sound way more cheery than it was.

Lois remained apprehensive. "I don't like any of this. I'm still hoping I can click my heels together and go home to Smallville. Death is not in any of my current plans."

"Then don't let yourself mess up the storyline. It is as simple as that," Lola assured.

"That isn't so simple," Lois and Clark said simultaneously.

Lola turned to leave and whispered in a voice so low that only Clark could hear it. "By the way Kal-El, your powers are still useful in the white room, but once you enter a movie you are just like everyone else. You can die just as easily as Lois can. This will be a challenge for the both of you. Good luck."

Clark opened his mouth to fire a series of questions at Lola, but a curious glance from Lois stopped any questions he might have asked before they left his mouth. Whoever Lola and her brother were, Clark would have to figure it out later. Lola had disappeared and the walls to the white room had changed to the bright green that served to take them to their next movie.

"I hate movie jumping," Lois groaned as the wind began to pull them towards the green walls. This time they let themselves be pulled in that direction. It was no use fighting the plans of Lola and her brother. They were going to have to discover whatever they were meant to learn through the movies. It would be their only way to get home. Clark grabbed Lois' hand and they walked toward the suction of the walls.

Right before they were about to disappear, they heard Lola's brother's voice call out to them once more. "You seem to enjoy causing trouble with the police. I will send you to a movie where your skills will be very helpful to your characters. Enjoy the show."


	7. We Rob Banks

**_A/N: Chapter 6 is done. I've been stuck at home for awhile so I had more time to work on it. I love the reviews so keep them coming. They inspire me to write more frequently. We are entering another movie and as always I own nothing. Enjoy! _**

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 6**

_**We Rob Banks **_

Lois lay listlessly in a daze, half dressed on an uncomfortable, old mattress. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned loudly while rattling the bed's metal bars in frustration. Movie jumping was giving her a headache. She had too many questions and Lola wasn't providing her with the answers. _Now where am I?_

Lois stood up and walked over to a closet that contained a precious few articles of clothing. She had started to examine the clothing when a sound from outside caught her attention. Her curiosity peaked, she strode briskly to the window dressed only in her thin, pink panties, completely distracted by the outside disturbance.

"What the hell?" a voice entered the window from below. Lois couldn't help but smirk. She knew who that confused voice belonged to. She peered down from the open window and called out to him.

"Now just what do you think you're doing?"

Clark looked up from where he stood perched by the open door to a vehicle similar to the one he and Lois had stolen from DA Lex in their last movie adventure. Clark's eyes widened at the sight he saw in the window.

"L-Lois?" Clark stuttered while blushing profusely.

"Yeah?" Lois replied sarcastically just before realizing how little she was wearing. "Oh!" she yelped in alarm. Clark continued to blush. "Hold on! I'll be right down!" she called as she darted away from the window and grabbed the nearest article of clothing from the closet.

When Lois emerged from the white country home, she was furiously buttoning up a faded yellow dress that she had grabbed from the closet. The screen door slammed with a metal clang and Lois casually approached Clark, hoping that he wouldn't mention her exposure in the window. She looked up at him guiltily before focusing a stern glare on him. "You tell _no one_," she threatened with a fierce fire burning in her eyes.

Clark smiled back at her innocently and tipped his hat in her direction. "Tell no one about what?"

"You're lucky," Lois replied darkly.

"At least I can now say that we're even."

"What do you mean?" Lois questioned.

"You've seen me naked, and now I've seen you naked," Clark replied simply.

"I wasn't naked! I was wearing panties!" Lois shot back mortified.

"If I'm not mistaken, they were _pink panties_." Clark raised his eyebrows in a challenge and smirked at Lois' appalled reaction.

"Shut up," Lois muttered, smacking Clark lightly upside his head.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Clark asked, getting back on topic.

"Well, from the looks of that suit you're wearing, I would guess that we're still fairly close to the 1920s. However, it looks like we are in an area that has already been hit hard by the Great Depression. Everything looks barren around here," Lois responded while staring at the old, dilapidated house that she had emerged from.

"Maybe we should check inside to see if it can give us any hints as to what movie we're in," Clark suggested.

"The house gives me the creeps. Let's use this car instead, and drive into town." Lois turned down Clark's plan and pushed him towards the car. "Maybe someone will know who we are, and reveal what we are supposed to do." She jumped into the driver's seat and waited impatiently for him to get into the passenger's seat.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we…?"

"No," Lois snapped as she gestured for him to move away from the driver's side door and get into the opposite side of the vehicle.

Clark knew that resisting would be a waste of effort, but he wasn't going to let her have complete control. "Uh? Lois?" Clark spoke gently to prevent inciting further argument.

"What?" Lois looked up at him from inside the car.

"It might be best?…you know for appearances… if I did the driving." Lois' eyes filled with irritation and she glared at Clark.

"Don't start with me Smallville. Get in the…?" Lois' voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"What?" Clark responded, perplexed at her sudden silence.

"Clark, I think I know what movie we're in," Lois spoke in a daze, while glancing between her natural brunette hair and the blonde haired woman she saw in the mirror of the car.

"What do you mean? How?" Clark replied in confusion, unable to see Lois' reflection.

Lois grabbed Clark firmly by his suit and yanked him into the car, practically onto her lap so he could look into the mirror. Clark's eyes widened at the sight of a young, dark haired man, and a blonde woman staring back at them.

"Who are we?" Clark asked in wonder.

"You're Clyde Barrow and I'm…?" Lois' awed voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Bonnie Parker." Clark finished Lois' sentence while staring at her in shock. _We're in trouble now. This can't be a good thing._

"You are correct," the voice of Lola rang out in both of their minds. Lois and Clark made brief eye contact and realized what they both were hearing.

"It was something I didn't get a chance to explain while we were in the white room. Now that our technology is working correctly, it allows you to both see each other as you actually look, but you project the appearance of your character to everyone else, even through your reflections." Lola informed seriously.

"So we're…" Clark started.

"Yes. You two are now Bonnie and Clyde. Good luck." Lola's voice faded away from their minds and left Lois and Clark staring at each other fearfully.

"Bonnie Parker."

"Clyde Barrow."

The names of their characters hung in the air as the overwhelming nature of their situation dawned upon them.

"At least I've seen this movie," Lois muttered.

"Me too. I loved watching when I was younger. All of the action and freedom was so exhilarating," Clark said reflecting on easier days.

"I bet you never thought that you would ever have to live it," Lois responded.

"No, that was never really the plan," Clark admitted.

Lois glanced back and forth one final time between their reflections and their actual appearances. _This is going to be really weird._ She then scooted over to the passenger seat. "Let's go."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "Where might we be going?"

"Into town. We've got to try to follow the plotline. If I remember correctly, Bonnie and Clyde go into town."

"I think you're right," Clark acknowledged.

"I'm not getting any younger here, Smallville. Drive!"

As Clark drove in the direction of the town, Lois stared at him amusedly.

After several minutes, Clark questioned, "What?"

"Nothing," Lois replied passively.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"It's just that you're supposed to be the infamous Clyde Barrow. I can't picture you having the guts to go rob a bank. How are you going to pull this off?" Lois inquired .

"If I need to rob a bank to stay in character, then I guess I will just have to go rob a bank." Clark replied, offended that Lois had such little faith in him.

"Yeah, right," Lois scoffed.

"I will," Clark said earnestly.

"What happens if you have to kill someone?" Lois shot back.

Clark remained silent as he parked the car in the middle of town. He wasn't sure if he actually could kill someone. It didn't matter if they were only in a movie, it was still killing.

"I thought so," Lois replied, satisfied that she had won the argument.

They both exited the vehicle and casually observed their surroundings. "Come on, Smallville. Let's look around." Lois ordered, while Clark continued to stand lackadaisically on the side of the road. Clark was not yet ready to admit defeat. He wanted to know if he actually could act as Clyde Barrow, and now was as good a time as any to find out.

"No,"

"What do you mean, no?" Lois responded perplexed.

"I want to test your theory, Lois."

"What theory?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"I want to show you that I can play the bad boy. I can be Clyde Barrow."

"Smallville, don't start acting all macho on me. It was just my opinion. Don't go causing trouble for us. Trouble seems to follow us around enough as it is." Lois warned.

"Wait here and keep your eyes open." Clark commanded as he ran across the street into a small store, leaving Lois alone by the car.

"Clark, wait!" Lois called after him with a trace of fear in her voice. After receiving no response, Lois stood anxiously dreading whatever was going to happen next.

Moments later, Lois' eyes widened with shock as Clark Kent, the world's biggest Boy Scout came running up to her with a handful of bills and a gun.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in awe.

"Where do you think?" Clark smiled back as he grabbed her by the arm and escorted her back into the car. As they were about to drive away, a man came running out of the store to confront them. Clark looked smugly at Lois before he leaned his hand out the car window. Lois gasped in shock as she saw Clark fire his gun at the man's feet. The man jumped away from the shots and Clark hit the gas and sped off down the long dirt road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lois screamed at him as they continued to speed away.

"You wanted Clyde Barrow. You got Clyde Barrow." Clark replied casually.

"You could have gotten us killed." Lois yelled unperturbed.

"Oh, we were fine." Clark replied as if Lois was clearly overreacting.

Lois stared at Clark in openmouthed shock. What had happened to the mild-mannered Clark Kent who would never take unnecessary risks? Where had this carefree Clark Kent come from? Could she send him back?

Clark laughed at Lois' disbelieving facial expression. "I guess I showed you."

Lois blinked back at him and couldn't help but smile. For the first time in ages, Clark looked as if he was actually having the time of his life. Clark was having the time of his life fleeing from his own crime scene. It was quite amusing to Lois that this was what it took to get him to lighten up. _He looks so handsome when he smiles like that. This is actually kind of fun._

"You're actually kind of good with that gun of yours. I'm kind of impressed." Lois said offhandedly.

"I ain't good. I'm the best!" Clark grinned confidently at her.

"Wow. You sure are modest." Lois smirked before returning to the silence of her thoughts.

Clark continued to enjoy himself as they sped down the country road. "What's the matter Lois? Are you afraid that you can't handle being the infamous Bonnie Parker?"

Lois smiled dangerously. _He is being so bold. This is kind of hot. I can't believe that I actually enjoy the criminal version of Clark Kent. _Lois was ready to accept his challenge. _If Clark Kent can become Clyde Barrow in the blink of an eye, I can easily let out my inner Bonnie Parker. _Lois eased herself closer to Clark and leaned in to whisper secretively into his ear.

"Do you want to find out?" she asked seductively. Lois was fully embracing her character and was loving it. Who knew the movies could be so much fun?

Before any rational thought could intervene, Lois found herself in Clark's lap, kissing him passionately as if she wanted to have her way with him as he drove. The car swerved dangerously off the road and Clark was barely able to focus enough to park in a nearby field. Lois continued her assault of Clark's lips and pulled his face down to meet her own. She arched herself in closer to deepen their kisses. She wanted his love and his passion. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Lois had lost all control to her character. She was Bonnie Parker.

Clark was completely stunned by Lois' actions. He had no idea how to react to her advances and clearly his inner Clyde was equally clueless. This was not the Lois Lane that he knew. It was like she was possessed.

"Hey, wait." Clark groaned as he struggled to come to his senses. Lois ignored his words and continued to kiss him overpoweringly. "Slow down." Lois was still oblivious to his struggle. "Lois!" Clark tried to push her away and began to back up to the opposite side of the car. Lois refused to be deterred and continued to cling to his chest. "Cut it out." Clark could feel his own confusion mix with panic from Clyde. "Now, knock it off! Clark finally yelled as he shoved Lois off of him and jumped out of the car.

Lois snapped out of her trance and stared at Clark with a hurt expression on her face. Her hair was in disarray and her dress was bunched up in several places. She quickly sat up straight and started to fix her appearance as if nothing had happened. She focused solely on straightening her appearance and kept her gaze to the ground to avoid expressing her embarrassment with Clark.

Clark knew immediately that he had hurt her feelings. The look on her face was so embarrassed and defeated, it broke Clark's heart. _Why couldn't I have calmly gotten her to stop? Why did I let Clyde flip out on her? I completely screwed this up. I'm such an idiot, _Clark sighed, and calmly eased himself back into the car and sat down next to Lois.

"Lois," Clark said gently.

"What?" Lois replied indifferently. She could feel the anger that Bonnie was radiating towards Clark and was fighting fiercely against her emotions to prevent an argument. Lois was amazed at what a strong hold Bonnie had over her actions if she let her take too much control. Lois hated not being in control and didn't want to admit how little control she had only moments before. Bonnie's emotions were overpowering when she really wanted something, and apparently Bonnie really wanted Clyde. Or did she want Clark? _Leave him alone. Look what you almost made me do. Now we freaked him out, _Lois mentally rebuked herself. She refused to lose control to Bonnie again.

"Look, Lois. It wasn't anything personal. I didn't mean to yell. Did I hurt you?"

"No. You didn't hurt me. I'm perfectly fine." Lois replied coldly, trying to keep her eyes emotionless. She could still feel the surge of hurt that Clark or Clyde or whoever it was that fled the car had caused. Lois was pissed, still clinging tightly to her control.

"You need to know that I'm just not a lover boy."

Lois raised her eyebrows in confusion. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Wait, I think you got the wrong idea. Not Clark Kent me, I'm talking about Clyde Barrow me. He isn't the lovey dovey type of guy. He isn't gay or anything, but he definitely isn't a Casanova. I think the whole idea of that kind of intimacy freaks him out."

"What's your point?" Lois replied sarcastically.

Clark furrowed his eyebrows at her reaction. "Lois, are you positive that you are okay? When I went in to rob that store, I felt this adrenaline course through me. Clyde's instincts pretty much took all control after that. It wasn't me. Then when we were driving you were completely normal one minute and then you got that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Lois snapped defensively. She didn't need to be told by Clark Kent that she was acting differently. _How am I supposed to act when I'm fighting for control of my emotions with some lusty woman? Am I not entitled to a small lapse of judgment without being interrogated? _

"I don't think that was all you either. That was Bonnie, wasn't it?" Clark asked as tenderly as possible. He realized that Lois wasn't very eager in expressing any emotions of helplessness.

At Clark's suggestion Lois changed her strategy. "Of course it wasn't me. Why would I ever act that way? Bonnie just took over."

"You are treating this whole situation so dismissively. It looks like it will be harder to control our characters than we thought. I was just concerned over your change in personality. What was so terrible about telling me that the psycho girl in the car wasn't really you? Clyde took control of me too. I wasn't going to judge you or anything." Clark tried to reassure her.

"I'm sorry," Lois smiled weakly and continued to play with her hair nervously. Clark was just trying to help. Why was she getting so defensive? Why did it matter to her that Clark rejected Bonnie? Her brain flooded with more unanswered questions. _Was it really all Bonnie?_

Clark gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "Lois, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." Lois met his concerned gaze and tried to push down her mixed emotions. She understood that Clark didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but a part of her wasn't so ready to acknowledge it. The unsure part of Lois was not quite herself, but wasn't completely Bonnie either. It felt as if part of her wanted to share Bonnie's emotions rather than fight against them.

That uncertain part, combined with all of Bonnie's anger, was enough to push her over the edge. Lois' gaze hardened and she slapped Clark's hand away from her shoulder and fled the car. "Don't you touch me!" she screamed as she stormed away.

Clark ran after her, completely surprised by the sudden outburst. _Was Bonnie back again? I thought I had finally gotten her to relax. Maybe I should try to let Clyde's personality have a just little control. He might be able to give me the words for the appropriate thing to say to calm her down. What would Clyde say?_

"Alright, alright. If all you want is a stud service, you should just stay here." Clark yelled before really thinking about what words were leaving his mouth. _What did I just say?_

Lois stopped dead in her tracks but refrained from turning round. Clark's words were definitely not his own. _That sounds very much like Clyde. There is no way in hell that Clark would ever utter the words 'stud service'. What is he even talking about?_

"You're worth more than that and you know it. That's why we are here. That's why you came along with me. There are hundreds of lover boys out there, but they would never give a damn about what you really want. It matters to me!" Clark stood his ground behind Lois waiting for whatever erratic response she would give him. His emotions were too strong to sway. Clark wasn't sure whose emotions were whose, but he knew that Clyde wasn't the only one talking to Lois. _Even when we don't get along, I still care what she thinks. She doesn't have to act differently to hide her emotions. She doesn't need those walls that she builds up around her heart. The emotions are what make Lois unique and each one matters to me. Why do they matter to me so much? Why does it hurt to see her in so much emotional pain? Why are we even having this argument?_

Lois finally turned to face him. _Now who was that? _Lois stared intently into Clark's eyes, studying his facial features to determine whether or not Clark was in complete control of Clyde. Lois felt Bonnie's anger soften and she felt her own emotions evening out. Both female personalities had to admit that the words he had spoken had touched them deeply.

Lois lowered her gaze briefly and then met his stare again. "Why does anything that I do matter to you. Why do you care so much?" Lois tried to keep her response in a vaguely interested tone, but her curiosity was barely hidden by the detached look she tried to force on her face. _Why do you care Clark Kent? What makes me so special?_

"Why do I care?" Clark repeated. "I care because you're different. I've never met anyone like you before. You drive me crazy most of the time, but I have no idea what I would do if you weren't in my life. That's why. You want better things for yourself and you aren't afraid to go out into the world to get it. You refuse to take no for an answer and you never let me brood for too long. You want to make a difference in the world. I'm positive that if we stick together, everyone will know about us. Don't ask me how I know that. It is instinct. Maybe it's fate. I'll tell you one thing for sure and you better listen. You want better things and you'll get them because you're worth it."

Lois stared back at him in disbelief. She was completely stunned by his speech. It didn't matter that they were in this confusing TV limbo acting out the emotions of other people. Clark's words meant everything to both Bonnie and Lois's emotions. He was being truthful. This talk of instinct and fate were way too complicated for the situation at hand, but Lois wouldn't deny that a part of her believed that they were true as well. Something had brought them together. Something other than Lois' idle curiosity had gotten them sucked into the television. Maybe fate was the only answer that they could have at this point in the game. If they both believed in it, that might be all that they would need.

_Clark Kent, I have no idea how you suddenly found your way with words, but I really want to trust you. I can't even trust my own emotions right now, but I think I can actually trust you. I have this odd feeling that I can't even begin to describe. Something tells me that being with you will help me learn what this feeling means. It most definitely isn't going to be easy for me, and I'm not about to make it easy for you, but we'll get through this. We just have to. Maybe that is what was fated for the two of us. _

Lois couldn't find a way to express the plethora of thoughts that were hovering in her mind. She remained quiet for a few moments longer before speaking. "Just when did you figure all of this out?"

"The moment I saw you," Clark replied honestly.

"I think I like that answer," Lois smiled.


	8. You'll Never Get A Moment's Peace

**_A/N: The story continues. I hope you all enjoy. Please send reviews. _**

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 7**

**_You'll Never Get a Moment's Peace_**

Lois and Clark sat staring silently at each other in the cramped car deciding what their next action would be.

"It looks like we're stuck here until we work our way though the movie. What are we going to do now?" Lois asked.

"This is the way I see it. We're here for some messed up reason and we can't leave until we find out what it is. We've spent so much time in the real world thinking about how we're going to escape the complications of our lives—"

"Now we aren't in the real world anymore and things are still complicated. We just never thought that we would now want to escape the complications of other people's lives," Lois finished Clark's explanation.

"Now we know. We've escaped only to find more problems than we already had. We're just going to have to overlook the obstacles for now and let things happen. It's going to take time so we're going to have to be patient and let things work themselves out as we go."

"Well, let's go then," Lois replied simply.

"Of course, the car we ended up driving a car just _had_ to have engine trouble," Lois grumbled.

"At least we were able to pull over at a place where someone can help us fix it," Clark replied as he exited the vehicle and went inside the small shop for assistance.

Lois scooted over to the driver's seat and shouted to Clark. "I don't care about appearances anymore. I'm driving from now on!"

Clark emerged from the shop minutes later with a young man following behind him. The man had a very adolescent look to him, and he looked as though he had rolled in a mixture of grease and dirt. This kid definitely needed a shower. A haircut wouldn't hurt either.

"I'm glad I could be of help. Let me just take a look to see what the problem is," the young man told Clark confidently.

Lois stared curiously at the young man. She had seen him somewhere before. He looked way too familiar. _That boy is Jimmy Olsen. He's the guy Chloe pointed out to me when I visited her at the Planet last week. I'm sure I've seen him before. This cannot just be coincidence. _

"Clark," Lois whispered to get his attention. "I know who he is. He works with Chloe," Lois continued once Clark leaned in to listen.

"So?" Clark responded dumbfounded.

"Maybe he is here to help us through this movie."

"I seriously doubt it, Lois. Just look at him. He doesn't seem very reliable. He's just a kid."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover? Let's find out how reliable he is," Lois argued while 'Jimmy' looked under the hood of the car.

"What's wrong with it?" Clark asked in reference to the malfunctioning vehicle.

"Dirt," Jimmy replied simply.

"Dirt?" Clark repeated in confusion.

"I just blew it away." Jimmy responded casually.

"You're a smart kid," Lois said while smiling at Clark. "You sure know a lot about automobiles."

"I guess I do."

"Well do you know what kind of car this is?" Lois asked, still smiling pleasantly.

"It's a four cylinder Ford Coupe."

"No. This is a _stolen _four cylinder Ford Coupe," Lois replied matter-of-factly.

'Jimmy's' eyes widened slightly, but he pretended to be unphased by her answer.

"Are you scared?" Clark asked in a very Clyde-like voice. Jimmy remained silent. "It's a shame. We could've used a smart guy like you. You're better off here though," Clark smirked at Lois satisfied that he had now proved his point.

Lois wasn't ready to give up on the Jimmy look-a-like. "What's your name?"

"The name is C.W. Moss," he replied.

"Well, I'm Miss Bonnie Parker, and this is Mr. Clyde Barrow. We rob banks."

"There is nothing wrong with that, is there?" Clark asked while getting into the car.

C.W. stood silent for a moment. "I suppose not."

"Do you think that you could handle our line of work, Mr. C.W.?" Lois challenged.

"I spent a year in reformatory," C.W. shot back.

"Woo hoo. A man with a record," Lois laughed dismissively.

"I ain't afraid. If that's what you think." C.W. replied toughly.

"Prove it," Clark challenged. _If this is the real C.W. Moss, he'd better be up to the challenge of dealing with us. Especially the challenge of dealing with Lois. Only the toughest men can survive. _

C.W. smirked and jumped into the back of the Ford, ready for an adventure. Lois smiled knowingly at Clark and sped off with the newest member of their group.

Although it seemed like an eternity, it was only a few fast paced days. As they drove, 'Bonnie and Clyde' would hold up banks along the way, and C.W. would be their getaway driver. They were living a life as normal as two people could while being stuck in the movies. They made sure to be as careful as possible when robbing banks and rarely did they ever have a problem. So far Clark didn't have to test his ability to stay in character. No one wanted to challenge Clyde Barrow when he was yielding a gun. No one was that stupid.

After yet another bank robbery, the three bank robbers were staying in an old, worn down and abandoned home on the outskirts of a nearby town. Lois was enjoying her life as Bonnie Parker. Everyday was a new adventure. There was so much freedom when you lived this way. C.W. was still somewhat unsure of himself in his role as getaway driver, but he was improving as the days passed. He was a naïve kid and probably couldn't fathom what he had gotten himself into. In a way, he was just along for the ride, the same as they were. Clark, on the other hand, was beginning to have his doubts. There had been too many close calls. There were so many times where they could have easily been shot and killed. At some point their luck was going to run out. Clark just wasn't sure when that would happen. He sat brooding in the small room, staring between Lois and the door.

_She is going to get hurt if we keep this up._

"Lois," Clark called to her in her real name since C.W. was outside working on the car.

"What?" Lois responded with a carefree smile.

"I'm beginning to have my doubts about whether we're going to get out of this movie. It has been days now and we haven't heard one word from Lola and it looks like we're going nowhere fast. It all just makes me think about what we can do if we are permanently stuck in this movie. We can't rob banks forever. Eventually something is going to happen."

"There is nothing we can do anyway. We just have to stick it out a little while longer. We did nothing to drastically veer from the plotline. It is just going to take some time. Really, Smallville, what did you plan on doing anyway?"

"It's not what I can do. It's what you can do. You could get out of here and find some nice, rich man with an easy life. If we're stuck here, you might as well live as best as you can." Clark tried to make his offer convincing. "You mean a lot to me, Lois. If we have no chance of getting out of this movie, I'm not going to let you hurl yourself into danger."

_He just doesn't want to have to worry about me. It's his hero complex taking over again. He thinks that if he lets anything bad happen to me, he will be to blame. Well, I'm not going to let him push me out of this because of some need to be my savior._ Lois' facial expression changed from a carefree smile to a frown almost instantly. She gazed straight into his eyes and spoke to him honestly. "I don't want a rich man. I don't need an easy life."

Clark couldn't help but smile. It was typical Lois. _She'll never listen to common sense. _There was no way that she was going to back down.

"You'll never get a moment's peace," Clark warned.

"Do you promise?" Lois smiled as she stood up and gave Clark a friendly hug. It was the first semi-intimate gesture she had given him since the fiasco after the first robbery. "We'll get through this," she reassured.

"I hope so," Clark responded, still unsure.

"We're Bonnie and Clyde. Of course we'll get through this," Lois replied confidently.

_She's always so confident. She acts as if getting stuck in the movies is an everyday occurrence. She's amazing sometimes._ Clark continued to gaze at Lois, amazed at everything about her. He felt something stir deep within his chest.

Lois smiled back and felt her face getting ever closer to his.

Whoever initiated the kiss remained a mystery, but Lois and Clark found themselves tangled up, kissing passionately on the small bed. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths and their minds were void of all normal thought processes. Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck to pull him closer. The passion went on for several minutes before a small voice of reason sounded in Clark's brain. He slowed the kissing, and pulled away tentatively. Another part of his brain was screaming at him for even thinking about pulling away. However, something in his mind was overwhelmed by his actions. To Clark's surprise, he recognized it as Clyde's hesitancy instead of his own.

_This can't be happening. This can't be me. Lois and I fight constantly. I don't think of her in that way. Then why am I thinking about her in that way? Some of this must be Clyde. Nothing about this makes sense._

Clark rolled away from Lois and hid his face under the nearest pillow. Clark's sudden distance brought Lois to her senses. She sat up quickly and buried her face into her knees. She ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. _What are we doing? Where is our control over our emotional characters? Thank goodness Clark got control over Clyde or who knows how far it would have gone. I doubt if I'd have stopped it. I'm not sure if I even wanted to stop it. Lois Lane, what are you thinking? This is Clark Kent! You were supposed to want to stop. Why do I feel so disappointed?_

Silence hung like a fog in the small room. Both Lois and Clark were reeling from the shock of their actions. Neither was sure of how to fix the situation. They felt awkward yet again.

Lois let her head fall onto the metal bed post in frustration. Finally Clark lifted his head out from under the pillows and touched Lois gently on the back. It was a silent understanding. Nothing needed to be said. In fact, nothing could be said to alleviate the awkwardness. It would be silently acknowledged and then ignored in hopes that it would cease to exist as if a bad dream. The minutes of silence would pass and they'd go on as if nothing had happened.

Clark went outside for some fresh air and when he was out of sight, Lois lifted up her head and went to the bathroom to wash away the tears that had inexplicably fallen down her cheeks. It was the honk of a car horn that brought an end to the silence. They had company. Lois stayed inside, knowing already who had arrived. She had seen this movie too many times before. It was Clyde's brother Buck and his new wife, Blanche. The real trouble was about to begin.

While Lois remained hidden inside dreading their company, Clark was greeted with a bear hug by his brother Buck. C.W. went over to talk with Blanche who was still hidden from view in Buck's car. Clark grunted with surprise. He could barely believe that his 'brother' was none other than Pete Ross. _It isn't really Pete. It's just another confusing look-a-like. Don't say anything stupid._

"How are you, Buck?" Clark forced a smile while asking his question. This was just so strange.

"Great. I'm really enjoying the married life. I'd like to introduce you to my wife. Clyde, this is my lovely wife Blanche," Buck said jovially.

Blanche popped her head out from the car and Clark's mouth dropped open. _This just figures. _Clark thought to himself. Blanche looked exactly identical to Lana Lang. She was more average looking than the Lana he knew, but it was still her. She wore a simple dress, and had her raven hair cut short and curled tightly to her face. The hairstyle made her look decades older. It was completely surreal.

"H-How're you doing? It's really nice to know you," Clark stuttered.

"How d'you do." Blanche replied sweetly in a Southern accent.

_Was her voice always so shrill?_ Clark thought as he suppressed a grimace.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Clark called to Lois, who still hadn't emerged from the house. _She is not going to enjoy this._

Lois tentatively stepped out of the house only to immediately be pulled into a breathtaking bear hug by Buck. Lois' eyes widened from the initial shock and she glanced questioningly at Clark.

"Buck," Clark mouthed to her, confirming her fears.

"Bonnie, I'm just so glad to meet you. Come on over to the car. I want you to meet my wife Blanche." Buck led an unwilling Lois over to his car. Clark followed behind warily. He knew how much Blanche annoyed Bonnie in the movie and he also knew that Lois and Lana already treated each other quite distantly. This was certainly going to expand that distance.

"Blanche! This here is Bonnie," Buck announced as he finally let Lois out of his grasp.

"Hi," Lois said curtly, as soon as she saw who Blanche looked like.

"Hello," Blanche said sweetly.

Before the women could speak further, C.W. cleared his throat in the background.

Realizing that they had forgotten about his presence, Clark introduced C.W. to the group. "Everybody, this is C.W. Moss."

"Nice to meet you." Buck said cordially.

"Get out the camera. Let's take some pictures," Clark suggested to stick to the plotline.

"Get out of the car, Blanche!" Buck ordered as he set up the camera that he had stored in his car.

"I'm a mess. I haven't had time to do my hair," Blanche whined as Clark pulled her over for a picture. "I declare, why d'you have to take my picture?"

Lois rolled her eyes as Blanche stormed back to the safety of the car.

"Get one with this," Clark suggested as he sat by his car holding a machine gun and grinning smugly.

Lois furrowed her eyebrows and gave Clark a weary look. _Do I even want to know where he got that machine gun?_

Click.

"Take one of Bonnie," Clark grinned at her.

_You will pay for this later. _Lois glared at him momentarily before pasting a fake smile on her face. "Okay." Lois grabbed a cigar from Buck's mouth and placed it in her own. She put one leg up on the car and held a pistol that Clark had given her casually at her side for the camera to see. It was quite an interesting picture.

Click.

"Beautiful," Clark smiled. Lois rolled her eyes again.

"Flattery isn't going to work on me, Smallville. The Pink Princess and I are going to clash. You're the one who is going to have to listen to me complain about it the entire time," Lois whispered darkly.

_This is going to be a long movie._ Clark and Lois' thoughts were identical.

One long week passed and Lois had just about all she could take. "Clyde, can I speak to you in the other room, please?" Lois asked as sweetly as she could manage.

Clark looked up from a checkers game that he was playing with Buck and received the hostile look that Lois was shooting his way. "Sure, darling. I'm coming." Clark stood up and followed Lois into the next room. As soon as they were both safely alone, Lois' smile disappeared.

"I can't take it anymore, Clark. Lana or Blanche or whoever that _thing_ is in there, is driving me crazy. All I ever hear anymore is 'I declare this, or I declare that'. I can't stand it. That high-pitched Southern accent is giving me a constant migraine. I'm so bored and my patience is gone. I want out of this movie." Lois looked frantic.

Clark was about to say something reassuring when he saw movement near the window. "You won't be bored for long. The police are here."

No sooner did the words escape Clark's mouth, Blanche's scream filled the home. Lois and Clark darted over into the room, scrambling to find their guns as C.W. tried in vain to stifle Blanche's screams.

Shots rang out and smoke filled the air. Clark shot back in defense through the window, but it only seemed to incite more gunfire.

"They've got us blocked in. We have to get the car!" Buck yelled as a bullet whizzed past his head and nearly hit Blanche. He grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her in the direction of an exit while shooting madly at the opposing force. "Cover me!"

Clark continued to fire rapidly as Lois and C.W. ducked down low and made their way to the garage while assisting the gunfire.

The front door flew open as Buck ran out as fast as his feet could carry him toward the car, while still shooting at the police. As he was halfway across the yard, a policeman jumped out to stop him, only to be shot directly in the chest. Blanche followed her husband screaming hysterically, arms flailing wildly in the air.

Just as Buck reached the car, the garage exploded in a mass of splinters and debris as Clark drove through the garage door. Buck spun around and raced to the moving vehicle. He jumped into the open door as they sped away. As soon as he was safely inside, he realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Blanche?"

The police continued to chase after them, shooting randomly in hopes of hitting the car's tires. As they turned a corner they finally found Blanche. She was still wailing miserably as she fled though the front yards of various homes. Clark slowed the car briefly as Blanche ran to jump in. Buck opened the door as swiftly pulled his wailing wife into the back seat.

"Ahhhh!" Blanche cried continuously as they sped down more country roads.

Lois' eyes bulged as she spun around to face Blanche. "You almost got us killed!" The combination of Bonnie's rage and Lois' attitude was a force to be reckoned with.

"What'd I do wrong? I thought you'd be happy if I got shot!" Blanche screamed back emotionally while wiping at her tear-stained face.

"Yes! It would have saved us all a lot of trouble!" Lois screamed her agreement.

"Don't let that woman talk to me like that!" Blanche looked to Buck.

"You shouldn't have done that Blanche. It was a dumb thing to do," Buck agreed with Lois.

"Make him stop the car and let us out," Blanche pleaded.

"I can't. I killed a guy back there. Now we're in this together," Buck said sternly. Blanche's eyes widened in horror and her wailing started all over again with renewed strength.

"Will you shut up? Just shut up! Shut up!" Lois screamed in fury. Bonnie had taken over and she would have continued to scream at Blanche if Clyde hadn't made his presence known.

"Cut it out, Bonnie!" Clyde's voice echoed inside of the car. The anger in his eyes could never belong to Clark Kent. Bonnie looked back at him appalled by his audacity at telling her what to do.

"Stop the car. I want to talk to you." Bonnie's voice was full of hostility. If Clyde or Clark wanted to live to see tomorrow, he'd better pull over now.

The car let out an ear-piercing screech as Clyde suddenly veered off into a nearby field. As soon as the car stopped, both Bonnie and Clyde leapt out of the car and walked far enough away so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Get rid of her," Bonnie hissed angrily.

"I can't. She's Buck's wife."

"Get rid of them both," Bonnie shot back.

"Why? What's the matter with you?"

"_She_ is what's the matter with me. She's a whiny, spoiled little pest. She ain't got a brain in her head," Bonnie reasoned, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What makes you any better? What makes you so special?" Clyde yelled. "You were going nowhere in life until you met me."

"Stop it!" Bonnie turned her head away, hurt. She took one steadying breath, but still contained too much anger for Lois to regain control. "Clyde Barrow!" Bonnie slapped him in the face. "You're stupid just like any other man. The only special thing about you is your peculiar ideas about lovemaking, which is no lovemaking at all!"

It was the damaging blow. Clyde's male ego was wounded and he stared silently at the ground before Clark regained control. At the same instant, Lois was finally able to overpower Bonnie. Silence was hanging between them again. It was a barrier that always appeared whenever things got too complicated for them.

"I didn't mean that. It was all the shooting. It just got me scared. We both know that this isn't going to end well for us. I just got scared." Lois broke the silence apologetically. "Death is even more frightening when it is staring you straight in the eyes."

"Come on," Clark said in acknowledgement. He grabbed Lois' hand firmly. "There's no need to think about that yet. We've got a long way to go."

Lois nodded sadly and followed Clark back to the car. They both knew that the 'long way' might not be so distant. It was approaching at an alarming rate and they were both helpless to stop it. Things would definitely stay interesting from now on.


	9. The Story of Bonnie and Clyde

**_A/N:_** _Just another warning, this chapter contains major spoilers about the end of 'Bonnie and Clyde' so if you don't want to know what happens you might now want to read on. This chapter also contains more violence than any of the others so I'm sending that warning out as well. I desperately want to know what everyone thinks of this section because I've had the toughest time writing it. I'm really nervous about the reaction I'm going to get from this._

_Before I begin I would like to thank Barbara for being able to beta this so quickly for me. I'd also like to note that the poem used in this chapter is called Trail's End and it was actually written by the real Bonnie Parker before her death. I love the poem and I think that it fits perfectly in the chapter. As always, I own nothing and all lines derived from the Bonnie and Clyde movie belong to the writers of that movie and are being used soley for entertainment purposes only._

_Okay. I think I've rambled on enough. Please review(they make me inspired to write faster) and enjoy._

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 8**

_**The Story of Bonnie and Clyde**_

"Bonnie!" Blanche's piercing voice rang out as C.W. drove their newest stolen car at a snail's pace down a long, dusty road. Buck and Clark walked beside the slow moving vehicle and scanned the nearby fields for signs of movement. They couldn't find Lois anywhere.

"Bonnie!" Blanche called again, even more shrilly.

"There!" Clark shouted as he jumped out of the car and chased after a fast moving figure in the corn field.

"Leave me alone!" Lois yelled as Clark got closer.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get away!"

"Lois," Clark finally was close enough to grab her arm and force her to stop. At the touch of Clark's hand, Lois turned and fell into his arms.

"I want to go home and I want to see Chloe. I don't want to die. We're going to die if we stay here."

"Lois, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I lost you. Don't ever do that again," Clark tried to sound angry, but couldn't help hugging her. _I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to her._

"Clark, I'm tired of running. Let's just stop for one day. Please?" Lois looked at Clark with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I just felt so trapped. It's like we're spinning out of control. There's no turning back from where we are now and it scares me."

"It'll be over soon, Lois. We'll get out of here real soon," Clark assured grimly. There was nothing he could say to make Lois' fears go away. There was nothing he could say to make his own fears go away.

"You know what scares me even more?"

"What?"

"I've seen this movie so many times before and now I can't remember how it ends. It's like someone erased my memory of the ending. I know I've seen how this movie ends and I know I'm supposed to remember, but I can't," Lois confided to Clark.

Clark paused briefly, searching his memory for the movie's ending. "You're right. I don't remember either."

"I bet Lola did this. She didn't want us to back out of the plotline so she erased our memories of how it ends. We're walking blindly into this disaster," Lois concluded with irritation.

"I have an ominous feeling about this, Lois. We're running out of time. Something is going to happen and when it does it'll be big," Clark said, dread evident in his voice. Lois acknowledged his fears with a weak smile.

"It's all so ironic. When we started out I thought we were really going somewhere, but this is it. Now we're just going."

* * *

That night, a sharp knock at the door woke Blanche Barrow from her sleep. Thinking quickly she clamped her hand over her husband's mouth and responded to the knock. "The men are on the other side!" _Let them get shot. At least we'll have a chance to escape._

Buck pulled away from Blanche's grasp and scrambled for his gun while Blanche braced herself for the shots that were sure to break out.

Moments later Lois and Clark dove to the floor to get their guns as bullets flew into their small room, shattering mirrors and anything else that was in the way. C.W. bolted up out of his sleeping position on the couch and dropped to the ground to find his stash of weapons.

After they spent several minutes returning the gunfire, they realized that they were trapped. They needed to find a way to escape or the police would surely kill them. Clark's gaze met Lois' as he backed away from the window and edged closer to the front door. He had to get them out of here. Lois was about to follow Clark, but stopped herself. She knew he was about to try to do something brave and incredibly stupid. That was Clark's answer to most problems in life. He had bravery but no common sense. Lois just hoped that he wouldn't get himself killed in his efforts to be everyone's hero.

Clark kicked down the front door in one fluid motion and ran out wildly shooting his machine gun at the opposition.

Lois grimaced. _That definitely qualifies as bravery without common sense. What the hell is he thinking?_

"Get out!" he called to them from outside. Lois pulled herself and C.W. away from the window and ran to follow Clark's voice. The gunfire was fast and deafening. Bullets whizzed by everywhere. It appeared to be a hopeless situation. They needed a better distraction.

"Hold it. Hold it," Clark yelled as he ran back into the house. He had an idea. "Wait, Buck!"

He was already too late. Buck and Blanche were making their way out into the open using an old mattress as a shield. C.W. thought quickly and threw a smoke grenade over to the police cars. The smoke distraction might be enough to give them time to escape.

As the smoke filled the air, Clark grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her into the garage and over to the car. C.W. continued to shoot his machine gun to provide cover fire for the others. Buck and Blanche began to head forward to the other car parked outside while still using their mattress as a shield. It only took one shot to interrupt their plans.

Just as Clark drove through the garage door, one skilled policeman saw through the smoke induced fog. He took aim at the moving mattress and fired. Buck fell to the ground clutching protectively at his wounded head.

Clark felt as if the bullet had hit him instead of Buck. His mind swirled in a puddle of confusion and shock. His hands started to shake uncontrollably and his foot slammed on the brake, causing the car to screech to a halt in front of Buck and Blanche. Clark felt Clyde seize control and was powerless to fight back against him. Clyde's instincts to help his wounded brother were too strong to fight against. With one quick glance at Lois, Clyde jumped out of the car to get his brother into the back seat.

Lois understood that Clyde was now in control of Clark and nodded sympathetically to him. She wouldn't leave without Clark in the car next to her, so now all she could do was help get him back into the car faster. She too jumped out of the car and used Blanche's incessant screams as motivation to keep shooting her machine gun in the direction of the opposing force. _You made her start screaming again. I hate you. I thought I had finally gotten her to shut up, and you policemen go and shoot her husband. Now she'll never stop wailing. I will make you all suffer for this torture!_

With one final shove, Buck was in the back seat of the car with his sobbing wife, and Clyde was able to get back into the driver's seat. Lois, still firing her machine gun, stopped only to pull herself into the passenger seat. C.W. provided cover fire up until the last second, and he then jumped onto the side of the moving vehicle as it sped away.

The police continued to fire at the fleeing car as it smashed through a picket fence and went speeding off down the road. One shot even caused the side windows to implode and rain glass down on the passengers.

"Ahhh!" Blanche yelped as she felt the glass hit her face. Her screams were now barely audible to the other passengers whose ears were all ringing from the gunfire. They now had a new problem to face as they headed into the night. Buck's life was slowly fading away.

Further up the road, they stopped and C.W. was able to sneak into a parked car and drive off with it. The Reality finally dawned on him as he followed Clyde's car. He was no longer along for the ride anymore. Buck was hit really badly. The police weren't far behind them. They would never escape. C.W. couldn't help but cry.

Later that night they pulled into a nearby field. They desperately needed to tend to Buck.

"Clyde? Clyde!" Buck groaned miserably, unaware that Clyde was standing directly in front of him. Clyde shook his head sadly as he and C.W. lifted Buck out of the car and onto the ground so they could start cleaning the wound.

Blanche just stood there motionless as Buck groaned on the ground. She was completely lost in a daze, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She slowly moved her hands up to touch her face. She felt her own sticky blood on her fingers. "My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind! It hurts so bad," she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Lois silently watched the chaos around her. They were running out of time. Finally Blanche's wails snapped her out of her trance. "Here, let me help," Lois said soothingly as she sat down beside Blanche and tried to remove blood and glass from around her eyes.

Blanche calmed briefly in shock, as Lois helped her. She then lifted her head up in a fearful expression. "Bonnie, please tell Clyde to take Buck to a doctor. Please?"

Lois sighed heavily as she pulled Blanche into an awkward hug. "Buck can't be moved now."

* * *

"They're in there!" a voice called out the next morning.

Clyde pulled Lois to her feet and scrambled to get Buck back into the car. C.W. and Blanche also rushed to get into the car, but they weren't fast enough. By the time they were about to speed off again, the bullets were already raining down. They couldn't get away. They were surrounded.

Panicked, Clyde proceeded to drive the car in circles, desperately searching for a hole in the ambush so that they could escape. As Clyde struggled, a bullet crashed through the unbroken front window and pierced his arm, causing him to lose control of the car and crash it into a tree stump. Everyone tumbled out of the wrecked car and landed on the ground. They were still under heavy gunfire and the police were moving closer.

"I'll go get the other car!" Buck yelled as he stumbled in the wrong direction.

"Buck! This way!" Clyde shouted in vain as Buck was clipped with another bullet and fell to the ground.

"Through here," C.W. called out as he began to crawl through the dense underbrush. Lois followed after him, but Clyde and Blanche raced over to help the fallen Buck Barrow.

"Clyde, no!" Lois screamed as she turned around and ran after him. _I can't let Clyde get shot. I'm not leaving Clark behind. I just hope that Clark gets back in control soon. I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle this by myself. _ "It's too late. We've got to go now, or we'll die too," Lois grabbed Clyde by the arm and dragged him through the dense growth, away from the gunfire and away from his dying brother.

As they ran further away, Clyde began to become more willing in the escape. They could all hear Blanche's anguished cries, but they tried desperately to block it out of their minds. They came to a river and decided that their best chance of escape was to wade across it.

They didn't realize that a lone policeman had been able to follow them unnoticed, to the river. He crept secretively out onto a fallen tree that stretched, unstably across the river. As soon as they were halfway across, he fired one precise shot.

Lois screamed in pain as she felt the bullet rip through her shoulder. She gasped and groaned as her own blood clouded the already murky water around them. At the sound of the shot, Clyde spun around and grabbed her around the waist before she slipped under the water. C.W. fired back at the policeman and sent him falling to the depths below.

Lois felt lightheaded as Clyde carried her limp body across the rest of the river and up a steep embankment. She felt her hand squeezed in his as she let darkness overtake her.

When she woke up hours later, she was in the back seat of another stolen car. She opened her eyes slowly and winced against the throbbing pain in her shoulder. C.W. was driving the car down a dark, country road and Clyde was slumped over in the back seat with her.

"Lois," she heard him whisper in a hoarse voice. He had lost a lot of blood from the wound to his arm. He appeared to also be in a great deal of pain. _Clark's back. Thank goodness he's back._

"Clark," she whispered back to him.

Clark nodded and held her hand is his. They both knew that they had barely made it out of that one.

* * *

Lois and Clark spent the next few days living with C.W. and his father Malcolm. Their wounds had started to heal up nicely, and they were just about ready to leave. Two more days and they'd be back on the road. It was all a matter of time.

It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of day that could only be found in the movies.

"Let's go have ourselves a picnic," Lois suggested. She had a feeling that it was almost the end. She wanted to have at least a taste of peace before chaos fought its way back into their lives.

"Sounds great," Clark agreed.

"Let me go ask my dad if he wants to come along," C.W. replied and ran into the house to fetch his father.

When C.W. entered the house, Malcolm was sitting glumly at the kitchen table pondering an unknown problem. C.W. furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His father had been in a decent mood awhile ago. He had no idea what had caused a change in his attitude.

"Hey dad, we're going to go out for a picnic. Do you want to come?"

Malcolm lifted his head up and glared at his son. "No. Listen to me C.W., you are not to come back in the car with those two. Do you hear me?"

C.W. furrowed his eyebrows again. "Yes, but why?"

"Just do what I tell you to do. Don't come back with them,"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just tell them that I can't get in the car with them," C.W. shot back.

"You'll do no such thing!" Malcolm yelled as he slapped his son across the face. "Tell them to drop you off in town. Say that I'll pick you up later or that you'll walk home. You're not to come home with them."

C.W. rubbed the side of his face tenderly and exited the home. Whatever was going on with his father was something he didn't want to know about. He smiled weakly at Bonnie and Clyde who were already waiting in the car. "He says that he can't come. I suppose he has chores to do or something. Do you mind dropping me off in town before you go on your picnic? I'll get a ride home with my father later when he comes to pick up supplies."

"Sure," Lois replied happily as C.W. jumped in the back of the vehicle and they headed into town.

As soon as the car was out of sight Malcolm walked out to the front porch. Another car was approaching from the opposite road. The black car parked inches in front of Malcolm and a bald man leaned out the window, and stared at him expectantly.

"It's set up. C.W. will stay in town and Bonnie and Clyde will head back here later on," Malcolm replied grimly. "Sheriff, are you sure this is the only way to get my boy immunity for these crimes? "

"Yes, Mr. Moss. This is the only way. Bonnie and Clyde have eluded capture for too long. They're now wanted dead or alive."

* * *

"So I suppose it's just the two of us," Lois said to Clark after they dropped C.W. off in town.

"Where would you like to have our little picnic?" Clark smiled at her.

"I saw a cute little place on the way into town. Let's stop there for awhile. I want to take in as much of this beautiful day as possible. It is days like this when you know we're in the movies. Everything seems so peaceful. It's a big change from the drama that has been following us around ever since we entered this movie."

As they drove, Lois got a faraway look in her eyes and then suddenly began to search underneath her seat. She was frantically searching for something and apparently was having little success in finding it.

"Lois?" Clark looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking for a pencil and my notebook. I know I had them in here the other day. I just can't seem to find them," Lois replied absentmindedly.

"Would you care to enlighten me about why you have this sudden urge to start writing?" Clark asked curiously.

"Found it!" Lois shouted victoriously as she opened up the notebook and began to write.

Clark pulled over at their picnic destination and continued to stare at Lois expectantly. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Lois looked up from her writing.

"I asked what you were writing," Clark clarified.

"Oh. It's nothing," Lois replied simply.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing to me," Clark answered.

"It's a poem about us."

"A poem?" Clark questioned, confused.

"Yes, I'm capable of writing poetry. I just got inspired and I think it would be nice if I wrote a story about us. Not the real us, but the Bonnie and Clyde versions of us. Someone needs to tell their story." Lois responded matter-of-factly.

"Can I read it?" Clark pressed.

"It isn't finished yet."

"When you're done can I hear it?"

"If you insist, Smallville."

_**You've read the story of Jesse James**_

_**of how he lived and died.**_

_**If you're still in need;**_

_**of something to read,**_

_**here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde.**_

Clark leaned back against a lone tree and watched Lois as she scribbled down the lines to her poem. She was determined to have it finished by the time they went home, even if it meant that they had to stay out in the clearing all night. Something told her that it was now or never. It was the perfect place to write Bonnie and Clyde's life story.

_**Now Bonnie and Clyde are the Barrow gang**_

_**I'm sure you all have read.**_

_**how they rob and steal;**_

_**and those who squeal,**_

_**are usually found dying or dead.**_

Lois thought back to when they first had entered the movie and Clark robbed the small town's store. It was an odd life. She was amazed that they both were able to survive as long as they did. Running from the law all the time was exhausting, but they managed to pull it off.

_**There's lots of untruths to these write-ups;**_

_**they're not as ruthless as that.**_

_**their nature is raw;**_

_**they hate all the law,**_

_**the stool pigeons, spotters and rats.**_

She hated the way that they always had to run. As soon as they found someplace nice where she thought they could relax, police would swarm in and they'd be on the road again. They would always end up leaving things behind as they fled. At one point the pictures they took when they first encountered Buck and Blanche were left behind and printed by some reporter in the paper. Lois couldn't believe the tales she heard of how Bonnie Parker was constantly smoking cigars. It was a pose for a picture. Reporters take things completely out of context.

_**They call them cold-blooded killers**_

_**they say they are heartless and mean.**_

_**But I say this with pride**_

_**that I once knew Clyde,**_

_**when he was honest and upright and clean.**_

Clark smiled fondly at Lois. She was lost in her writing and never once realized just how long he stared at her. _She's so beautiful. These can't be only Clyde's feelings. I think I'm beginning to have feelings for Lois. What am I going to do? She'll never feel the same way. _

_**But the law fooled around;**_

_**kept taking him down,**_

_**and locking him up in a cell.**_

_**Till he said to me;**_

_**"I'll never be free,**_

_**so I'll meet a few of them in hell"**_

Lois stifled a laugh. She remembered the time back in Smallville when she had talked to Clark about her fits of teenage rebellion. If the two of them driving across the country robbing banks didn't count as a rebellion, she didn't know what did. Jonathan and Martha Kent would never believe that their farmboy son would ever consider robbing a bank. Things had definitely changed with Clark in the past few weeks. He might have learned a few things from Clyde Barrow.

_**The road was so dimly lighted**_

_**there were no highway signs to guide.**_

_**But they made up their minds;**_

_**if all roads were blind,**_

_**they wouldn't give up till they died.**_

They both desperately wanted to get out of TV limbo and go back home to Smallville. Living life as another person was more difficult than they ever thought it could be.

_**The road gets dimmer and dimmer**_

_**sometimes you can hardly see.**_

_**But it's fight man to man**_

_**and do all you can,**_

_**for they know they can never be free.**_

Lola had kept them in the dark. She had wiped out their memories of the movie's ending. Clark and Lois had no idea what was in store for them later on that day. They sat in blissful ignorance hoping that somehow the movie would end and they would be back in the Kent living room. They didn't want to jump into another movie. They both felt trapped in a world where they had no free will. They wanted to get rid of Lola and her brother as soon as possible, but it looked like soon wasn't going to be an option.

_**From heart-break some people have suffered**_

_**from weariness some people have died.**_

_**But take it all in all;**_

_**our troubles are small,**_

_**till we get like Bonnie and Clyde.**_

Clark felt a tug in his heart as he thought of Buck's untimely death. He felt responsible. If they'd just picked a different field to camp out in that night or if he'd just woken up a little sooner, Buck would still be alive. It was an ominously bad feeling seeing Pete lying there in that field. Even if it only looked like Pete, it still had the same effect on Clark. He had watched his best friend get shot and had just left him behind. This movie was cruel and unfair. Clark hated following Lola's stupid rules.

_**If a policeman is killed in Dallas**_

_**and they have no clue or guide.**_

_**If they can't find a fiend,**_

_**they just wipe their slate clean**_

_**and hang it on Bonnie and Clyde.**_

Lois and Clark had received word that Blanche had survived the gunfight and was being held in the state prison as an accomplice to all of the crimes. _If Blanche is considered an accomplice someone lost their mind. She had been nothing but a hindrance throughout the whole trip. She couldn't even hold up a bank if everyone was already tied up on the floor with money lying on the counter. Somehow she would have found a way to screw it up. _ Lois laughed at the idea of Blanche being anything but a nuisance.

_**There's two crimes committed in America**_

_**not accredited to the Barrow mob.**_

_**They had no hand;**_

_**in the kidnap demand,**_

_**nor the Kansas City Depot job.**_

"Maybe we can send this to be printed," Lois mused out loud.

"Printed where?" Clark replied curiously.

"In a newspaper or something. Maybe then the world would know what our lives were like," Lois answered.

"Our lives? You mean Bonnie and Clyde's lives," Clark responded.

"Same difference. We lived Bonnie and Clyde's life for long enough. I consider it part of our lives, too."

"As soon as you finish I want to read it. I doubt anything about our lives could be used in poetry."

"You'll see," Lois replied knowingly.

_**A newsboy once said to his buddy;**_

_**"I wish old Clyde would get jumped.**_

_**In these awful hard times;**_

_**we'd make a few dimes,**_

_**if five or six cops would get bumped"**_

"Oh, will I now?" Clark challenged lightheartedly.

_**The police haven't got the report yet**_

_**but Clyde called me up today.**_

_**He said,"Don't start any fights;**_

_**we aren't working nights,**_

_**we're joining the NRA."**_

"Yes, you will. I can write poetry if I want to and it will be good poetry. I haven't spent years knowing Chloe without picking up a few good writing traits," Lois said confidently.

_**From Irving to West Dallas viaduct**_

_**is known as the Great Divide.**_

_**Where the women are kin;**_

_**and the men are men,**_

_**and they won't "stool" on Bonnie and Clyde.**_

"You should consider becoming a journalist." Clark suggested.

"I will if you will," Lois laughed.

"Are you done yet? Let's head back to Malcolm's place and you can write while we drive."

"Fine," Lois said glumly. "I was almost done anyway."

_**If they try to act like citizens**_

_**and rent them a nice little flat.**_

_**About the third night;**_

_**they're invited to fight,**_

_**by a sub-gun's rat-tat-tat.**_

As they drove Lois pulled out an apple that they hadn't eaten during their picnic. She took at quick bite and turned to Clark. "Do you want a bite of the apple?"

Clark smiled at her and leaned over to take a bite of the apple. It tasted refreshing and sweet. Lois glanced back at the apple and handed it to him. "You keep it," she offered.

"What do you think I have cooties or something?" Clark laughed as he took another bite of the apple.

"Of course not. I know you have cooties." Lois smile smugly.

They came to a point in the road where a truck appeared to have lost a tire. A man stood by the side of the truck waving for assistance.

"Hey, isn't that Malcolm?" Lois asked.

Clark pulled over and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Malcolm and took another bite of the apple. "Do you need help or something?"

Lois watched Clark talk to Malcolm from the car. She had the oddest sense of déjà vu. Something seemed eerily familiar about this field. She continued to watch curiously until something in the nearby forest caught her attention. Birds suddenly flew out of the bushes into the bright sky. Something was terribly wrong.

_**They don't think they're too smart or desperate**_

_**they know that the law always wins.**_

_**They've been shot at before;**_

_**but they do not ignore,**_

_**that death is the wages of sin.**_

Malcolm spun around and dropped to the ground. He pulled himself under his trucks as if trying to escape from a bomb that was about to explode. Clark looked up at the birds and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What scared them? What is Malcolm doing under the truck?_

In the car, Lois' eyes widened in terror as the memory of the movie's ending came flooding back to her. She looked down at Malcolm in fear. It was all over.

"Hey," Clark said uncertainly as he looked at Lois in confusion.

With a silent gaze they both realized that this was going to be their destruction. It was already too late. Lois felt her chest tighten with dread as she saw the realization in Clark's eyes. He knew.

"Clark!" she screamed in a final plea. Death was upon them and she wanted to feel his touch before the end.

Clark raced to get back in the car with Lois, knowing that he would never make it in time.

The gunshots rang out all at once as Clark took his final step as Clyde Barrow. It sounded like thousands of machine guns all firing at two targets. They didn't stand a chance.

The apple exploded in Clark's hand as a barrage of bullets hit him directly in the chest. Lois screamed as she saw him fall lifelessly to the ground. Before the scream could completely escape from her throat, the bullets hit. As more and more shots came, their lifeless bodies shook back and forth. Each hit caused a movement that could be mistaken as a sign of life. The repetitive gunfire partially knocked Lois out of the car. Her hand dangled down to the ground as if she were reaching out to take Clark's hand. The police kept firing until they were positive that Bonnie and Clyde were dead.

A large group of men emerged from the woods. One man took the lead and walked out to examine the bodies. The sun shone down and reflected off his bald head. He prodded Clyde's body with his shoe and then went over to check out the car. The car was riddled with more bullets than either Bonnie or Clyde were. It looked as if it had been in the middle of a war. When he was satisfied that the job was done, he turned and walked away. Everything faded to black.

_**Some day they'll go down together**_

_**they'll bury them side by side.**_

_**To few it'll be grief,**_

_**to the law a relief**_

_**but it's death for Bonnie and Clyde.**_


	10. Ex Best Friends

**_A/N:_** _A/N: Ok, so I was in an odd mood that is like a combination between complete frustration and an epitome. My muse is randomly inspiring me at all hours of the day and yet I have absolutely no time to write anything. I doubted that this chapter as even going to be up until next weekend because I'm that busy. Anyhow, miracle of all miracles happened and I had a cancellation which left me with 45 minutes of free time. Part two is still off being beta'd but I thought that I might as well post part one just so it is out there. I have no idea when I will have time to post part two so I hope this suffices for now. Feel free to theorize because this chapter will definitely leave you will some unanswered questions. As always I own nothing. The song used in this part is called Uninvited by Alanis Moreissette. Good luck and please review.___

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 9 Part 1**

_**Ex-Best Friends**_

'Lola's' light-blue eyes flashed open wide as a distinct melody reached her ears. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying to remember where she was. She glanced around the room as it all came back to her. She was supposed to be preparing for Lois and Clark's next movie jump. Somehow she must have dozed off. _Where is that music coming from?_

'Lola' stood up and moved away from the bed she had been sleeping on and focused on the melody. Someone was playing with the sound system. She could hear the music flow rhythmically through the walls. _Great. Do I need any more drama? I can't even fall asleep without having to wake up to added chaos._

_**Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me**_

The music was soft and gentle. It was a song that they had listened to frequently as children, before the troubles of life affected them. She closed her eyes and wished that it were all a nightmare. When she reopened them she was still in the white fortress. Her wishes were futile. She had to get back to work.

She opened up the door to her solid white room and walked out into the hallway. She could still hear the music playing as she entered the room across from her own. In the center of a similar white room was one object of furniture. An empty child's bed stood isolated and abandoned in the center of the room. 'Lola's' eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed. Her heart rate instantly quickened. _Where is she?_

**_Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_**

The resonating voice of a young female reached 'Lola's' ears. _Leyna!_ 'Lola's' thoughts went from panic to anger as she spun around and stormed out of the room.

She raced down the hallway and into a studio occupied by two individuals. A young boy with dirty blonde hair acknowledged her as she stormed into the room. He looked back at her fearfully and nudged the other boy next to him. The boy refused to turn around, since he already knew who stood behind him waiting for an answer.

"What can I do for you, Claire? Or do you prefer to be called 'Lola' now?" the boy asked casually as he swiped his messy, dark hair out of his sparkling green eyes. He continued to focus on the monitor in front of him, ignoring his sister's angry glare and the panicked look the blonde boy was giving him.

"Where is she, John?" 'Lola' asked, the melodic tone in her voice had vanished and all that remained was aggravation and anger.

"Who?" John replied ignorantly as the blonde boy chuckled.

"Andy, I'd shut up if I were you. I can easily call your parents and--" Lola started.

"What? Tell them that he has been misbehaving? What will you say when they ask you why you haven't finished the statistical work on the machine? Will you tell them about your little nap?" John interrupted sarcastically to defend the other boy.

His sister opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it, realizing that he was right.

"That's what I thought. Besides, I finished the statistical analysis for you." John tossed her a pamphlet that had a combination of formulas and shorthand writing scribbled all over it. She glanced over the pamphlet and realized that her brother had completed an analysis that would have taken her days to figure out.

"Thanks," she muttered in disbelief.

"You're welcome, Claire," John smirked. "I suppose that although you inherited the book smarts and social graces, I at least got the majority of the math and science skills. That thing was easy. Andy and I finished it up while we watched for changes in the movie sequence."

"There weren't any major changes in the sequence, just in case you were wondering," Andy answered the question before it left her lips. Andy idolized John and followed him around like a second shadow. Any knowledge that John could instill in him, Andy was ready to absorb. By constantly watching John's every move, Andy had become quite a computer wiz himself. The two boys made quite a team. There was practically no technical problem that they couldn't solve with their combined brain power.

"What do you think Leyna inherited?" Claire laughed, directing the question at her brother.

John raised his eyebrows in mock concentration. "Leyna got the attitude, the spunk, the stubbornness, and just about everything else that makes her Leyna. She definitely has mastered the art of defiance."

**_But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited_**

"She has imagination. She tells the best stories. I bet she's going to be the best author the world has ever seen." Andy supplied.

"Andy, you're eleven years old. You haven't even read half of the greatest literary pieces yet. You have no idea what's out there to compare her to." Claire replied surely. She knew very well that her sister had talent, but she hated being told about it by everyone that she met. She supposed that it was simply sibling rivalry. When you are one third of a set of triplets, you get to a point where you're always being compared to your siblings. Claire hated being compared to her sister, especially after she spent most of her life being the golden child while Leyna did everything she could to rebel. They were as different as night and day.

**_An unfortunate slight_**

"Leyna has her music." John answered confidently. John knew that Leyna's voice was magical. Claire's voice was melodic, but Leyna was the one that could belt out the high notes with such passion that it was impossible to not be swept into her song.

The mention of music made Claire remember why she had stormed into the studio in the first place. Her thoughts drifted back to the empty bed and she refocused on her aggravation.

"John, where's Leyna, and what did you let her do to our sound system?" Claire asked sternly.

"She's in the white room," John replied.

"Which white room? All of the rooms here are white!" Claire snapped. They were stuck working in a fortress of white rooms. They were simple and boring, and it was practically impossible to differentiate between them all.

"The main white room. The one where the movie jumping occurs." John answered sheepishly.

"What? Why is she in there? Lois and Clark might arrive in there any second. Does she have any idea what problems she could cause while being in there?" Claire replied as her panic reappeared.

"Actually, they're going to arrive in approximately five minutes," Andy informed as he pointed to one of the main monitors.

"Great. Typical Leyna. She never thinks about the consequences of her actions. I can't believe she'd go to the main white room to listen to her music," Claire ranted.

"Technically, it isn't just her," Andy spoke up.

Claire looked at the boys suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Great going, Andy," John muttered.

"Oops."

"Would you both care to inform me about who else is with her?" Claire asked.

"Liv, Cora, Lys, and Jillian." John replied quickly while giving Andy a look that was meant to keep him from saying anything else.

"Where's Lynzi?"

"Oh, she's there too. She was fussing earlier and Leyna took her out of her room to listen to the music," John replied as he refocused his attention back to the monitors surrounding him.

"She's throwing a party in the middle of all this chaos," Claire muttered to herself as she left the room and headed to the elevator, her silver dress flowing in waves behind her.

As soon as Claire left the room Andy looked over at John in astonishment. "Why didn't you tell her about the changes we made to the white room? Why didn't you tell her who else was there?"

John looked at Andy as if he had just asked the dumbest question imaginable. "You know Claire, she worries way too much. Why should I let myself take the fall for Leyna's mistake? Let Leyna deal with it. She's the one who told me to make the changes. She wanted dance partners, she got dance partners."

_**Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm**_

The elevator came to a stop and Claire made her way to the entrance of the main room. She could hear Leyna's voice echoing through the various corridors that branched off of the main room. The music's volume strengthened as Claire touched a panel on the wall and the door to the room opened. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

**_Must be somewhat hard telling  
To watch them burn me shepherd_**

Claire's jaw dropped open as she looked at the mess that was once the spotless white room. Things had definitely changed from the last time she was in here with Lois and Clark. Now, there was a raised stage in the center of the floor surrounded by comfortable couches and colorful lounge chairs.

Her eyes rested on a small, brunette haired child that sat happily, clapping to the music on a bright green couch. Lynzi seemed perfectly content watching her older sister serenade her. The three year old clapped to the beat and swayed back and forth staring intently at the girls onstage. As she swayed, her small curls bounced into her face and her miniature version of the silver dress gathered in a mass of wrinkles. Lynzi was the epitome of childhood innocence. She was ignorant to the troubles that surrounded her and all that matter was that the song would continue. Lynzi's gleeful laughter almost erased Claire's anger, but the sight onstage was just too shocking for her to ignore.

At the far right corner of the room, at teenage girl sat by herself with her head immersed in a notebook. She seemed to be unaware of the presence of Claire in the room. It made sense that if she was able to block out the blaring music, she'd be able to block out Claire. She flipped to the next page of her notebook, barely lifting her pen from the page, while brushing her long, raven hair out of her eyes and adjusting the straps to her silver dress that was identical to the one that Claire was wearing. The girl's green eyes were filled with hidden emotion and she looked naturally beautiful despite the dark circles that rested under them due to many sleepless nights.

**_But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited_**

Up on stage, the other occupants of the room were dancing to the music. Four girls each danced with a hunky dance partner.

The youngest, Cora, was spinning around wildly as a much older man dressed in a black costume spun her around in circles. Cora was the first one to catch sight of Claire. "Hey, Claire! This guy looks just like my dad!" the giddy eight year old called out to her as she continued to spin around, her long, blonde hair swirling in sync with her own silver dress. Claire groaned and approached the stage trying not to laugh at the irony of Cora's choice for a dance partner.

Olivia and Jillian had each picked out young movie stars to match their free spirited personalities. Olivia danced obliviously with her partner. She draped her arms casually around his neck as he ran his fingers through her short, blonde hair. She purred in satisfaction and rested her head on his shoulder. They no longer danced to the beat. They danced gracefully as if they were the only two people in the world, lost in their fantasy.

Jillian swirled in delicate steps with her partner. She stared longingly into his dark, soulful eyes and wished that she could disappear with him into another, more secluded room. He was her dream guy. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be dancing with her favorite movie star. As they continued dancing with their sexy dance partners, Claire focused her steely gaze on Leyna who was clearly stealing the show.

_**An unfortunate slight**_

Leyna stuck out amongst the other girls because she had shed the flowing silver dress that they'd been assigned to wear and changed into something more suitable for her kind of dancing. Her long, wavy brunette hair hung down her back and cascaded against the stage lights. She wore a tight, jean mini skirt and a silky, black cami top that left little to the imagination by showing off an excessive amount of cleavage and most of her flat stomach. She danced provocatively in the arms of a young Brad Pitt. Just when Claire thought her sister couldn't possibly look more like a sleaze, Leyna leaned her head back and let him kiss her passionately all the way up her neck. She was so enveloped in his kisses that she was barely paying attention to the music. Claire wondered enviously how Leyna could possibly multi-task with him constantly nipping at her neck. She cleared her voice in an attempt at getting her sister's attention.

"What's up, sis?" Leyna asked huskily, not taking her eyes off of her dance partner who proceeded to move his hands lower on her waist.

"Is that all you have to say? I can't believe you brought actual characters from movies into this room. Tristan cannot be used as a dance partner. He is a movie character. What if Cora's mom finds out about who she's dancing with? Do you have any idea how much trouble this could cause us? These characters aren't real and you shouldn't have brought them here. You can't do that Leyna!" Claire tried to rationalize with her sister.

"I didn't. I asked John to and he brought them into the room. It didn't look too hard either, but I guess that's because nothing involving computers is too hard for him," Leyna replied dismissively.

"Lois and Clark are going to show up in this room in less than five minutes. We need to get these _people_ out of here. Will you stop dancing and talk to me?" Claire yelled.

"I don't see what's so important about helping Lois and Clark. What can we possibly get out of it? There's no point," Leyna snapped, refusing to cease dancing with Brad Pitt.

"No point? Are you trying to joke around, because it isn't funny?"

"No, Claire. I'm being completely serious. Sending them through the movies doesn't help us in any way, so why bother?"

_**Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing**_

Claire stared at her sister in stunned silence. She took a deep breath and turned to the others in the room. "Olivia, can you please take Cora and Lynzi into the recreation room for me? I need to speak with my sister privately," Claire directed as calmly as she could manage.

Upon Claire's demand, Olivia stopped dancing and exchanged a silent glance with Jillian. They both knew that they didn't want to be around for this fight. Things were going to get nasty. Olivia jumped down off of the stage and Jillian followed close behind her. As soon as they left the stage their dance partners disappeared.

Olivia motioned for Cora to jump down off of the stage. Cora reluctantly agreed and ran over to Jillian by the door. Cora turned sadly and waved a final goodbye to her dance partner as he too disappeared. Olivia took one last sympathetic look toward Leyna as she picked up little Lynzi and carried her out of the room. As soon as Lynzi realized that she wasn't going to be able to continue watching Leyna, she burst into a fit of tears. The panel to the white room opened and they disappeared into the white hallways beyond, but Lynzi's cries continued to radiate into the room even as they left it farther behind.

Claire glared angrily at the ceiling. "John get rid of this stuff right now!" her yells echoed across the room. As soon as the echo ceased, everything disappeared and Claire and Leyna were standing in the middle of the once again empty white room. The chair that had been supporting the raven haired teen vanished from beneath her and she fell to the floor with a plop. She seemed startled to realize that the party had been disrupted. She looked between Leyna and Claire wondering what had happened.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she closed the notebook she'd been writing in.

"Sorry, Lysandra," John called down in the mysterious voice he had previously used to intimidate Lois and Clark.

Claire smiled weakly at Lysandra. "It's nothing. I was just about to have a conversation with Leyna about why we're here. You two used to be best friends, care to help me?"

Lysandra looked down at her journal and wished that she was somewhere far away from the white room. She returned Claire's smile and tentatively approached the two girls. "I don't want to get in the middle of anything. Maybe I should just leave," Lysandra suggested in a very feminine voice.

"Don't!" Leyna practically shouted. "Stay, Lysandra. Don't let the arguments between my sister and I disturb your writing. Continue. Please."

"I think I'll just go check on my sister." Lysandra tried to back away but Leyna refused to let her leave.

"What's wrong, Lys? Can't handle the problems that you helped cause? We wouldn't be here if you hadn't decided to open your big mouth. So stay. Make yourself at home because we don't have a home to go back to," Leyna said with hostility.

Claire glanced back and forth between the ex-best friends. Maybe she shouldn't have suggested that Lysandra stay. It wasn't the best idea.

"Leyna—" Lysandra started.

"I don't want to hear it," Leyna snapped.

"Leyna, calm down," Claire glared at her sister.

"Not until I get what I want from her," Leyna retorted.

"What do you want me to do? I'm cursed, Leyna! I'm cursed by a name that will haunt me until the day I die. It made me lose my brother and it killed my mother. I don't want to be here any more than you do. I want to go back to a time where we were best friends. I want to go back to a time before secrets destroyed everything. I want to go back to a time before we were responsible for the death of Superman. I want my family back. I want Jillian to be able to see our mother again. I want Julian to come back home. I want your baby sister to have her mother and for you to have your precious boyfriend. I want to do so many things, but I can't," Lysandra cried.

**_You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before_**

Leyna continued to stare at Lysandra coldly. "I can't believe you have the audacity to cry in front of my sister and I. You don't know the meaning of cursed until you've lived one day of the life I've had since Superman died. Once you've experienced that hell, you'll know the true meaning of cursed. We don't have the right to feel guilty. You and I are the ones responsible. We killed him. We lost everything because we weren't careful enough. Our world is almost completely destroyed because we were stupid. Now we have to save a world we don't even know to prevent our mistakes from repeating."

"Leyna, we have to hurry. Lois and Clark are going to be here any minute," Claire tried to get her sister and Lysandra to stop fighting so that they could clear the room.

"Claire, I don't want to do this. I don't want to help them. Why can't we just go home and face our destiny? Why must we stay here in this white prison? I don't care about their world. We've lost ours and we'll never get it back. Maybe it was just meant to be."

_**But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited**_

"Look Leyna, I know you have your Superman issues but-" Claire started.

"Our world didn't need Superman! This world doesn't need Superman!" Leyna yelled angrily.

"It needs Clark Kent!" Claire shouted back at her. "I don't care what you say about Superman because he isn't my favorite person either, but the world does need Clark Kent. You can't deny that." **_An unfortunate slight_**

Silence hung momentarily between the three girls. The tension was tortuous, and neither wanted to be the first to speak. When the room stated to shake they each knew that they had waited too long to leave. Lysandra glanced fearfully at Claire waiting for permission to leave the room. At the slightest nod from Claire, Lysandra raced to get through the portal.

Leyna and Claire stood in a stalemate as the unconscious forms of Lois and Clark appeared in the center of the room where the stage had previously stood. "We should go before they wake up," Claire said somberly.

"If I have to help save their world, I at least want to talk to them. I think I deserve that," Leyna replied distantly. The relationship between the two sisters had diminished over the past few months. They both feared that they would be unable to revive it.

"Leyna, please don't say anything stupid. They can't know too much about their future. They must find each other on their own," Claire pleaded with her sister.

_**I don't think you unworthy**_

"I understand, Claire. I'll try to be the responsible one for once. You'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course, Leyna. What are sisters for?" Claire smiled as she hugged Leyna.

"Good, because it looks like they're waking up." Leyna whispered as she waited for the difficult part to begin. _Maybe I'll get some answers this way. If I couldn't get answers from Superman, maybe I'll get some from Clark Kent._

Lysandra watched the sisters embrace and felt more guilt stir in her chest. It was days like these where she hated her life even more. She hated being the daughter of Lex Luthor.

**_I need a moment to deliberate._**


	11. Ex Best Friends Part 2

**_A/N:_** Here's part two. My schedule just keeps getting busier so it is a miracle that I was able to post this. I have to go write an update to Simon Says before I write chapter ten so it might be awhile before I get another update finished for this. Have patience and please don't forget about this. I hope to have the 10th chapter written up within the month (yes I'm that busy). Please enjoy part two and review. I appreciate al of your support and I love reading your theories about what will happen. _  
_

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 9 Part 2**

_**Ex-Best Friends**_

Clark felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. The last thing he remembered was bullets. The deafening sound of gunfire was still ringing in his ears. A groan escaped his dry lips as he finally found the strength to breathe. He was sprawled out on his back on the hard floor of the white room. The lights that poured in from the unknown source blinded his eyes momentarily and brought him back to realize what had happened.

His thoughts went back to his last moments as Clyde Barrow. He remembered turning and seeing the fear in Lois' eyes. He remembered the pain he felt in his heart as he realized their impending doom and struggled to get back into the car to be with her. He remembered her scream his name. It would be a sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He heard the anguish in her voice as the bullets hit their targets. He remembered the pain that his brief death had inflicted. His nightmares would be filled with the images of Lois being struck by hundreds of bullets in the car and being unable to stop them.

"Lois," he croaked as he lifted his head from the ground. Hearing no response his heart rate quickened and he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Lois!" he yelled at the sight of her unmoving form on the floor. He crawled over to her and heard a faint heartbeat along with a ragged breath. Clark pulled Lois into his arms and pulled the hair away from her face. She felt so cold, so far away.

"Lois, can you hear me? Lois?" Clark grabbed her hand and shook her gently in attempt to revive her. "Lois, please wake up. Please come back. You have to wake up." _What if she doesn't wake up? I couldn't save her. She can't die. This can't be happening._

He saw her face switch slightly and her eyes fluttered open to stare into his own. A look of complete confusion washed over her face only to be replaced by realization and then relief. "Clark?"

"Oh, God, Lois, I thought I lost you." Clark gasped in relief as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Lois can't breathe." Lois laughed weakly.

Clark immediately loosened his grip, but Lois refused to pull away from his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "I was so scared. I remembered the ending, but it was already too late. I tried to call out to you but they started firing at us," Lois said sadly. "I saw you get hit," Lois cried as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know, Lois. I remembered too. It was just too late. I'm so sorry. We're okay now though. We're back in the white room. I'm fine and you're…bleeding?"

"What?" Lois pulled away from him.

"You're bleeding." Clark restated while pointing to her arm.

Lois looked at her right arm to discover that Clark was right. It looked like she had been clipped by a passing bullet and her arm was steadily bleeding.

"What the hell?" a young voice rang out. Lois and Clark whipped their heads around in that direction. 'Lola' and another teenage girl stood in the center of the room staring in confusion at them.

The other girl appeared to be slightly older than 'Lola' and definitely more free-spirited. She had thick, wavy, brunette hair that stopped midway down her back. She stood in high heels that made her tower over 'Lola', and her facial features seemed troubled and familiar. The girl rushed over to the two of them while 'Lola' lagged behind momentarily in a dazed confusion.

"What the hell happened?" the girl asked as she knelt down beside Lois and grabbed her wounded arm.

Lois yanked her arm away from the girl and backed up closer to Clark. "I don't know. Maybe it was because I was shot!" she yelled while glaring at 'Lola'. "I thought you said that as long as we followed the plotline we wouldn't get hurt."

'Lola' looked sheepishly at the floor. "That was what I was led to believe. It must have been a technical error. I'm sorry."

The other girl also turned to glare at 'Lola'. "_Great_ technology. The plan isn't to have them get shot. It might be a smart thing to have the technical error fixed before anything worse happens."

Clark continued to look uncertainly at Lois' bleeding arm. "Can someone get us a first aid kit or something?" Clark looked inquiringly at both girls.

"Here, let me see it."

"Who the hell are you?" Lois questioned, still keeping her arm out of the girl's reach.

"Leyna," she replied in confusion. "Didn't my sister tell you?"

"She's your sister? I thought she said that she had a brother," Clark questioned.

"We do have a brother. John _should _be working on that little technical glitch right about now." Leyna replied loud enough to make her brother aware of his responsibility. She then turned her direction towards her sister. "Am I not important enough to be mentioned, Claire?"

"Leyna! We weren't supposed to give them our names," Claire shot back angrily.

Lois ignored her wound and got a very amused look on her face. "So, Claire is her name," Lois said to no one in particular while raising an eyebrow at Claire. "What was so difficult about telling us that? Why did you insist upon the name Lola?"

Leyna scoffed and shot an incredulous look at her sister. "Lola? I cannot believe you would use a fake name, and using Lola on top of it. Claire, that's just pathetic."

"Lois put me on the spot. It was the first name that came to my head," Claire responded.

Leyna just shook her head and turned her attention back to Lois and Clark. "My sister is weird sometimes. She has loved the name Lola for as long as I can remember. There was even a time when we actually had to call her Lola before she would acknowledge us. I just find it amusing that she tried to make you two call her by that name. She even wanted to get it changed, but she wasn't allowed."

"Your parents must be an odd bunch of people. They won't let your sister change her name, but they allow the two of you and your brother to suck people into the television. I can't believe your mother would let you go around dressed like that," Lois teased lightheartedly.

Claire groaned loudly and put her hands over her face in frustration. Leyna's blue eyes turned emotionless and cold and her smile evaporated. Lois furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" Lois responded perplexed while looking at Clark for an explanation. Clark responded with a clueless shrug.

"My mother is dead. She isn't around to tell me what I can and cannot wear. I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself because your clothing choices in the past haven't been that conservative either. I recall a certain incident involving an outfit resembling the American flag," Leyna shot back angrily.

"How do you know about that?" Lois asked in shock.

"Claire, I think Lois here needs something for her arm. Can you go fetch the first aid kit?" Leyna asked, ignoring Lois' question.

"Sure, Leyna. Where is it?" Claire responded timidly. When someone mentioned their mother Leyna tended to get even more hostile and guarded than she normally was. Lois had no idea what she might have unleashed.

"It's in Lynzi's room in the dresser above the drawer with her old baby clothes from last year." Leyna replied casually.

Claire glanced back and forth between Lois and Clark and Leyna uncertainly. She was kind of afraid to leave the three of them alone together. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She tentatively backed towards the exit panel and hurried down the hallway in an effort to return as quickly as possible.

"Who's Lynzi?" Lois asked trying to get Leyna to talk again.

"That is none of your business, Lois," Leyna replied coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about your mom. I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. My mom died when I was younger. I can relate to your hostility," Lois apologized while trying to suppress the irritation she was feeling toward Leyna.

"Your apology isn't necessary. You don't have to worry about me getting all fake and teary eyed like Claire does. I don't need to use other people's gullibility to get my way. I can do that all on my own. I know about your mom, but you can't relate to me. You are at that 'galacticlly stupid' stage of your life. You are completely blind to the world around you. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about me," Leyna replied even more distantly.

"Wait a second. You don't know either of us so stop acting like you do. Lois didn't set out to hurt your feelings and she apologized for doing so. She didn't deserve to be verbally attacked," Clark came to Lois' defense.

Leyna just smirked back at him haughtily. "I think I do know you. I know all of your little secrets and everything that makes you the miserable person that you are today. I'm not here to be polite to either of you. Truthfully, I wish I didn't have to be here. I'd rather go home to watch the rest of my existence come crashing down around me. So, 'Smallville', I think you should think a bit longer before you start playing the hero. You have no idea what the punishment is for being a stupid hero."

Lois was thrown off guard by Leyna's hostile nature. She was used to being the hostile one in the room. Leyna had so much suppressed anger that even Lois felt slightly awed by her abrasive personality. "First of all, I'm the only one who is allowed to call him Smallville, so unless you want serious problems, I suggest you never call him that again. Secondly, we're the ones being held against our will here. Why are you keeping us here if you'd rather be at home? Clark isn't a miserable person and I am far from being considered 'galacticlly stupid'. I doubt you know as much as you think you do about us."

"Do you want to see how much I know about you? I know that Lois Lane is completely unable to see what is right in front of her face. She acts so abrasive and sarcastic, but she has so many hidden emotions that all you have to do is crack at that outer shell a little and it comes shattering apart. I know for a fact that Clark Kent has spent most of his life hung up on Lana Lang, but the whole time he never cared enough to be truthful. He was always so paranoid. If he would be more open with the people he cares about he would be an admirable figure. Secrets destroy everything. I know from personal experience. Secrets are what cause the most pain and suffering."

Both Lois and Clark remained silent. Leyna had said many truths. She struck some of their deeper emotions. This emotionally reclusive teenager had immense insight about what they felt. It was eerie how accurate she was.

"I'm back!" Claire's melodic voice rang out as she held up the first aid kit and walked over to Lois. "Let me see your arm."

Lois had completely forgotten about her injured arm, but she held it up reluctantly so that Claire could examine it. Claire opened the first aid kit and pulled out a scanning device. She held it over the wound and it healed almost instantly.

"Wow," Lois gaped.

"Are you two from the future or something?" Clark questioned.

"Or something," Leyna muttered while rolling her eyes.

"What is that thing?" Lois asked in wonder.

"Oh, it's a basic healing device. It isn't all that special. It only heals minor wounds, nothing serious. It speeds up healing time so that nicks and scrapes or grazes by firing bullets heal in seconds. We use it all the time." Claire explained.

"Interesting," Clark admired the device.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Leyna replied. "John! Can you set up some chairs in here? It's really uncomfortable sitting on this hard floor. Use your computer magic to save us all a backache tomorrow morning," Leyna shouted to her brother.

"Leyna!" Claire said with irritation.

"What?" Leyna replied.

"We aren't supposed to add anything to this room. It is supposed to remain clear at all times,"

"Fine, Claire. Whatever you say. I just figured that we wanted to make Lois and Clark comfortable since we they did just get all shot up in the last movie. I assumed that we wanted to make it up to them. You did say that they wouldn't be hurt as long as they followed the storyline and Lois did get hurt so I thought you wanted to make it up to them." Leyna smiled smugly.

"John, set up the most comfortable beds that you've got. We want them to get a good night's sleep before we send them into the next movie tomorrow," Claire grumbled.

"See, I can be nice if I want to. I just like being brutally honest with people. I can't be that horrible if I convinced Claire to let you both have beds. The two of you will be stuck sleeping in here until John makes sure that the system is running smoothly so neither of you will get hurt after exiting the next movie," Leyna managed to smile at them.

"Claire, Leyna, can you come into the recreation room with me? Lynzi is crying for the two of you and she won't settle down." Cora popped her head into the white room and looked at the sisters expectantly.

"Cora, I told you to stay away from this room! Go back into the room and we'll be there in a second." Claire commanded sternly.

"We should go. You'll be sent into the next movie tomorrow, so I suggest you try to get some sleep. I picked what movie you get sent into next." Leyna grinned mysteriously as she followed Claire out of the white room and into the hallway.

Lois rubbed her eyes and shook her head in utter confusion.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked with concern.

"I could have sworn…"

"What?" Clark asked as she trailed off.

"Never mind. It was a stupid thought. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me. I thought I knew that little girl from somewhere before. Don't worry about it," Lois replied.

"Okay. So what do you think they want from us? I can't understand why they want us here and why Leyna was so hostile toward us."

"It hurts my galactically stupid brain to even begin to think about it right now. I propose that we just let things play out for a while longer. Maybe things will start to make sense as time goes on," Lois answered.

'Lois," Clark said gently while staring deep into her eyes. "Don't take what she said seriously. You aren't the slightest bit stupid."

"I know, but certain things she said made me feel like I was missing something incredibly obvious. I just can't figure out what."

Clark smiled uneasily at her. "Don't overanalyze it. Let's just try to get some sleep. I think we're going to need it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Lois agreed as she sat down on one of the beds. "That Leyna is so strange. She gives off this odd vibe. I can't even begin to explain it. She irritates me because of her attitude, but something about her makes me want to know more. There is something behind her exterior and I want to figure out what."

"Actually, she kind of reminds me of you." Clark mused aloud as he got situated on his own bed.

"You've got to be joking. She's like a little delinquent. She's nothing like me. I'm unique," Lois responded slightly offended.

"You certainly are unique," Clark smiled.

"Smallville, I will simply not dignify that answer with a response. I'm too tired to get up to slap you. Just wait until tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lois," Clark laughed.

"Goodnight, Clark," Lois replied with a smile. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind continued to race with thoughts of the future and questions about everything that had happened. _Why are we here? Why is Leyna so difficult? Why did that little girl, Cora, remind me of my childhood? Who's Lynzi?_

* * *

The lights were all out in the white fortress. The silence that hung thickly in the air was broken by footsteps heading toward the movie monitoring room. John sat transfixed with the statistics that ran across the screen in front of him. Occasionally he would look down at his keyboard and type in several commands, but his main job in the late hours was to check on basic information every hour or so. He had learned to deal with an altered sleep schedule. He adjusted so that there was never a time when he was tired.

She stood behind him for several seconds before making her presence known. "John," she whispered in an attempt at not startling him from his work.

John spun around in his chair and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Lynzi is up and she's asking for you. I came out here to get you. Just spend a few minutes with her until she falls back to sleep," she smiled as she motioned for him to follow her.

John nodded and stood up from his control station. "Are you heading back to bed?"

"No, I need to grab something to drink. I'm parched. I'll see you tomorrow," she replied as she headed in the direction of the kitchen area. John merely shrugged and walked into Lynzi's room. His little sister had nightmares ever since their mother's death. She would wake up suddenly in the middle of the night and would always need someone to comfort her until she fell back to sleep. It was practically a nightly ritual. The triplets would take turns comforting Lynzi so that the others would get a descent night's rest.

As soon as John disappeared into the depths of Lynzi's room, she exited the kitchen and headed back toward the main controls. She sat down on the chair and examined each of the monitors that lined the wall. She pulled out a file folder and smiled.

The file folder contained various papers about several different people. The first few pages contained random information about how to work the controls. She finally found the document she was searching for. She brought up a control screen on the biggest monitor and punched in several names. Sabotaging the computer system was going to be too easy. By the time they realized that influential personalities were mixed with several main characters in the next few movies, the damage would already be done. Lex's master plan was working smoothly. Lois and Clark would never make it out of the movies.

The sound of Lynzi's door sliding to a close reminded her that time was of the essence. She typed in the last two names-- Catherine Grant and Richard White --before feeling satisfied that the changes would be sufficient. She stood up quickly and darted secretively out into another room to avoid being discovered. In her haste, one of the papers slipped out of the file folder and fell onto the floor underneath one of the desks. She had programmed them in and selected the perfect people that would cause trouble at their chosen movie. These carefully selected individuals would unknowingly destroy any chances Lois and Clark had of ever having a relationship.

The main computer flashed the changed information three times before returning to the normal screen just moments before John reentered the room. He glanced casually around and sat back down on his chair, ready to continue monitoring the screens. He wouldn't realize what had happened in his absence until after it was too late. Morning was coming, there were only hours to wait until the trouble began.

Back in her room, she punched in a code on her own personal computer. The screen flashed and the face of Lex Luthor appeared in front of her. He smiled dangerously and focused on her a determined stare. "Is it done?" he asked coolly.

"Of course," she replied elegantly, radiating with confidence.

"Marvelous. Stage one is complete," he smiled.

"How much longer do I have to stay here? I'm tired of being held up in this fortress while all the action is going on at home. I'm just dying to see something more interesting than white walls and computer screens."

"Patience is a virtue. You must remain where you are until I give word for you to do otherwise. It will only be a matter of time until we have both sets killed. We've eliminated Lois Lane and Superman in our universe, now we shall eliminate them in this one. We lived in a world where a disguised man in tights destroyed many opportunities for the Luthors to gain more power. By destroying Clark Kent before he ever has the chance to don the cape and tights, we will create the universe that I wanted as my own. The Lex Luthor of this world will be able to succeed. I will have power over both universes and you and your brother shall stand by my side and share in the glory." Lex's eyes glimmered as he imagined his ideal world. His fantasies were within his grasp and now all he had to do was wait.

"I still have one question. Why do we need Lois?" she asked curiously.

"Lois is what holds everything together. She is what kept Clark Kent going through all of the challenges he experienced. Even you fail to kill them in the TV world, as long as any form of romantic relationship is destroyed, my plan will be a success. Without a Lois Lane, Superman ceases to exist. Clark needs Lois to become the hero he was in our universe. Without the bond between them, they are both dead anyway," Lex grinned evilly.

Before Lex could continue any further, the footsteps in the hallway caused the need to cut the conversation short. He saw her eyes shift to the door in apprehension. She was unsure if the footsteps were getting closer or farther away. John was probably heading off to bed to get a few more hours of sleep

"I have to go," she whispered to the screen.

"I'll be in contact with you again soon to explain further details of the plan," Lex replied briefly before the screen faded to black.

She turned away from her computer screen and padded over to her white bed. She could get a few more hours of rest before the next day's drama began to unfold. One of the personalities she plugged into the computer would manifest in one of Lois and Clark's supporting characters and then the games would begin.


	12. A Late Night

_**A/N:** Here's the update. Sorry about the delays. The holdiays and family issues have impeded inspiration. After a lot of persuasion Barbara coninced me to get an LJ set up (the link is in my bio). If you're looking for more up to date information on when the next chapters will be posted or just want to chat, feel free to check it out._

_Thanks to Barbara and Sep for betaing. Happy holidays everyone. Please review!_

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 10**

**Late Night**

Clark was lost in his own thoughts as he waited silently in the comfort of one of the plush beds that John had conjured into the white room. He had hardly moved since he exchanged 'goodnight's with Lois. The suspicions that he had formed about the teenagers holding them captive were too strong to ignore. Somehow they knew about his powers. Claire had mentioned his powers and had called him by his Kryptonian name before he and Lois had been sent into the world of Bonnie and Clyde, and Leyna had made some interesting accusations that implied that she also knew the truth about his origins. _How do they know me? What do they want? _

He decided that he had to get answers for himself rather than wait to be sucked up into another movie. He couldn't completely trust these people and knew that their motives were too mysterious to comprehend without investigation. As Lois' breath became deep and steady, Clark finally stirred from his position on his bed. He couldn't afford for her to witness what he was about to try to do.

He pulled himself up from the bed's conforming cushions and silently padded his way over to the portal where Leyna and Claire had disappeared. The wall appeared to be solid and it took his enhanced vision to make out a faint outline of a small square box. Clark glanced up at the ceiling suspiciously. Somewhere in this white prison they were able to watch him. He had no idea if they were watching his every movement, or reading his mind to determine what he was planning to do. These teenagers possessed a vast amount of technology and Clark had no idea what they could do with it. The walls of the white room could be monitored and the second he would try to escape they could be alerted of his actions.

Clark took in a deep breath and slowly released it into the silence of the night. He was just going to have to risk it. _They have to sleep sometime, right?_ This was the only way to get out of this movie-jumping nightmare. If he didn't do something now there was a good chance that they might never return home to Smallville. He needed to get out of here. Not just for himself, but for Lois too. She couldn't be kept locked up in this limbo for the rest of her life. _If they want me they can have me. Lois has nothing to do with my abilities. Why are they keeping her here? _

Clark gently ran his fingers over the indentation marking the existence of the faint square panel. As soon as his fingers touched the square it began to glow in an illuminating white light. He stepped back, unsure of what might happen next. To his surprise the light dulled in its intensity and turned into a computer-like screen.

"Place your hand against the control panel for DNA identification screening," a computerized voice commanded.

Clark tensed and stared at the screen warily. DNA identification did not sound like a promising way to escape the white room. With his luck the computer would signal an alarm as soon as it learned that his DNA did not match that of his teenage captors. For all he knew, it could be alerting them already.

"Are you going to unlock it or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Clark jumped and spun around in a panic.

Lois stood with her hands on her hips, staring expectantly at him. "Did you plan on just leaving me here, Smallville?"

"Lois, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Clark gasped.

"It serves you right. If you were going to try and make a great escape I would assume that you would include me in your little adventure."

"It's not like that, Lois. I swear I wouldn't have left without you. I was just trying to see if there was a way out. If I would have found a way to escape I would have woken you up right away," Clark tried to explain.

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why all the secrecy? Why did you have to sneak around here while I was asleep? Didn't you think that the two of us working together might have resulted in a higher rate of success?"

"I didn't want to make you waste your night searching for a means of escape if there was none. You needed to get a descent amount of sleep."

Lois rolled her eyes at his response. "Lame excuse, Smallville. I thought you knew me better than that. I was waiting until _you_ fell asleep so I could start investigating. There was no way that I was just going to sleep through the night here without trying to get some sort of explanation about why we're being held captive in the first place."

"Did you plan on just leaving _me _here?" Clark repeated one of her previous questions.

Lois glared back at him, trying to conceal the wave of hurt that flashed across her face. "I would never do that to you. I just work better on my own. If I would have found this panel I would have woken you up immediately. I can't believe that you would even think that I would abandon you here!"

"Well, you asked the question first, Lois. Do you think that little of me to assume that I would leave you here?"

"I--"Lois stuttered.

"Obviously you did or you wouldn't have asked," Clark said without letting her try to explain. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Lois."

"Don't start getting all broody. This isn't my fault. You haven't been the most open person. How was I supposed to know what you were going to do?" Lois retorted angrily.

"I figured that since you were my friend you'd know that I'd never abandon you," Clark shrugged.

Lois groaned inwardly. _He can be such a pain sometimes. _"I don't want to get into this with you. Let's get this over with and get out of here." Lois stepped closer to the panel and reached out to press her hand to the smooth screen.

"Lois, don't!" Clark tried to push her hand away but only succeeded in touching the screen with her. The screen began glowing bright white again and neither Clark nor Lois could pull their hand away.

"DNA identification screening complete. Access granted. You have reached the main control panel," the computer's voice rang out again.

Pictures appeared in a hologram in front of them. Lois' eyes widened at the sight. Clark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before their eyes hovered holographic pictures. The first few were of their captors. The names Leyna, Claire, John, Lynzi, Lysandra, Jillian, Olivia, Cora, and Andy hovered beneath pictures of the young individuals. The most startling thing about the pictures was that they were moving. They weren't pictures at all. Clark saw that the sleeping forms in the pictures were taking the deep breathes of sleep, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Another row of pictures belonged to more familiar faces. Lois gasped as she saw her cousin's face staring back at her. Chloe was sleeping peacefully in a red armchair. Her hair had somehow grown down past her shoulders and her eyes were lined with worry. Next to Chloe's picture was an elegantly dressed man pacing back and forth by a blazing fireplace. Lois didn't recognize the man, but his face seemed vaguely familiar.

"This is so weird," Lois said in an awe-filled voice.

Clark nodded mutely and continued to stare at the pictures. Next to Chloe and the elegantly dressed man were the names Perry, Jimmy, Lucy, Pete, Lana, Martha, and Sam. Above the name Perry sat a man amidst a whirlwind of flying paper. He sat flipping through documents and cursing under his breath and appeared to be desperately in need of a good night's sleep.

"Perry White?" Clark wondered aloud.

"This can't be happening," Lois groaned.

"What?" Clark averted his gaze from the actions of Perry White to Lois' pained expression. "Lois, what's wrong?"

"Look at the images of Lucy and Jimmy," Lois groaned as she shook her head back and forth trying to rid herself of her mental image.

The pictures of Jimmy and Lucy were identical. Both seemed to be in the middle of a passionate escapade and were rolling around in a mass of tangled bed sheets.

"I did not need to see that," Clark winced.

"That's my little sister! What is she doing with C.W.?"

"Apparently you were right. The C.W. from the movie was actually Jimmy Olsen. I don't even want to know how he and your sister got together," Clark replied.

"My mind is tainted forever," Lois proclaimed.

"Lois, look at the other pictures." Clark's voice had turned deadly serious in an instant.

"What?" Lois replied as she focused her view on the picture that was supposed to be of Martha Kent. Instead of meeting a sleeping figure of the woman she considered to be a mother, Lois saw a weather-battered stone. The words _'Martha Kent, Loving Mother and Grandmother'_ were spelled out on the stone along with numbers indicated date of birth and date of death.

"There must be some kind of mistake. It says that she died in 2026. That's twenty years from now." Lois' brain did back-flips as she tried to comprehend what the image was trying to convey.

"There are others too." Clark pointed to the pictures that were supposed to be Lana, Pete, and Sam Lane. Apparently, Lana, Pete and the general had died in 2027. Lois' hands began to tremble slightly.

"Clark, this doesn't make any sense. They're not dead. This is some kind of joke!"

"Look at Chloe. She looks older and her hair is almost a foot longer than it was when I saw her last week. What if these teenagers are from the future?" Clark asked seriously.

"Do you hear what you're saying? People from the future? Dead family members?"

"Lois, we've been teleported through different movies and sucked into my television. Don't you think that time travel makes more sense?"

"What do the people from the future want with us? Why would we be so special?"

"Maybe they want to change something. Maybe they need us to accomplish something," Clark suggested.

"This is insanity. This is some kind of trick to get us to do what they want. They want us to think that half of our family and friends are dead so they can move in and take advantage of our weaknesses," Lois rationalized.

"I don't know, Lois. This could be a trick or this could be the real thing. We're just going to have to find out for ourselves."

"Well, the only way to get more information is by searching through this program. Maybe it'll show us a way out of this place." Lois proceeded to tap on the control panel. The screen flashed to images of other people both familiar and foreign to Clark and Lois' memories until it stopped at a page that contained a list of names, numbers, and words in several languages. Clark immediately recognized one of the languages as Kryptonian. _How do they know?_

"Select a command," the computer said monotonously.

"I have no idea what half of this even means. How do I begin to select a command?" Lois asked the computer.

"Translation initiated." The computer screen flashed and suddenly every word on the screen was in English.

"Much better." Lois scanned the list for a button that would let them escape.

"What about 'portal'?" Clark suggested.

"What about 'system override'? We can tell the computer to send us back to the farm and everything will go back to normal," Lois replied, her finger hovering above the system override button.

"What if it breaks the computer and strands us here forever?" Clark retorted.

"It's worth the risk," Lois declared.

"No, it's not." Clark grabbed Lois' hand before she could press the button.

"Knock it off, Smallville!" Lois reached her hand closer to the button.

"Listen to reason, Lois!" Clark pulled her hand back.

"I'm going with my instincts!"

"You're instincts are wrong!" Clark continued the tug-o-war with Lois' hand.

"They. Are. Not!" With one final pull, Lois yanked her hand away from Clark's grasp. The sudden lack of resistance caused her to lose her balance, sending her hand sliding across the buttons on the holographic screen.

"Look- - what did you make me do?" Lois yelled as the screen lit up and flashed repeatedly.

"Me? I didn't make you do that?" Clark shot back as he scrambled to see what was happening in the hologram. "What does auto-shuffle mean?"

"How should I know?" Lois replied, glaring at him.

"Auto-shuffle selected," the computer said. "Three-movie limit. Movies have been selected at random. Prepare for your first destination."

"Undo! Undo!" Lois shouted at the screen to no avail.

Alarms blared through the room as the suction of the walls began to pull them closer. They both knew better than to fight the strong force of the white room's walls, but frantically tried to find a way to stay out of another movie.

Just as Lois and Clark were pulled into the walls the computer screen flashed three times as it returned to its normal main screen. Two pictures of two neighboring gravestones flashed on the screen. Each had the same date of death June 13th 2028.

The images remained onscreen a few brief moments before fading to black. The computer's voice rang out one final time before shutdown. "Automatic logoff engaged. Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."


	13. Meet The Ludlows

_**A/N:** So here's the greatly delayed update. I'm majorly grateful for all the help Barbara was able to give me on this chapter because this one was proving to be a bit difficult. It has been awhile since I've been on a writing kick with this story but since I was able to plan out the next four chapters on Friday, I should be able to get them typed up in a relatively decent time._

Same as always, I own nothing. Just in case you don't remember me mentioning it before, the movie they are in now is Legends of the Fall. Certain quotes and scenes were taken from Legends of the Fall and I give all credit where credit is due.

Tell me what you think. I love the feedback.

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 11**

**Meet The Ludlows**

John's eyes opened and he was pulled from his bed by strong and angry hands. "What did you do?" he grumbled sleepily.

"What did _I_ do? What did _you_ do?" Leyna's voice rang out above the sirens that radiated throughout the room.

Claire appeared in the doorway to John's room, holding a wailing Lynzi. "What if the computer system thought that they were the Lois and Clark from our universe? They could have disrupted the whole system!"

John though about the possibility for a moment as his sisters waited impatiently. "I don't think we took precautions against that. It could happen."

"Then let's go!" Leyna shouted as she took off down the long white corridor that led to the white room. John and Claire raced after her, brushing by the other kids who stood in a daze of confusion outside their respective rooms.

"It's locked. I can't get in!" Leyna yelled as she spun around to run to the main control room.

John and Claire beat her to it. "It's too late. They've hit the auto-shuffle and sent themselves into random movies. My movie outline doesn't matter anymore. The computer selected movies from the random collection. They could be anywhere and they won't be able to get out until they finish all three movies that the computer selected," John informed them of Lois and Clark's plight as he frantically tried to override the computer.

"Lois and Clark set up the computer system. It will listen to their commands before it'll listen to ours," Claire added as she bounced Lynzi on her hip to get her to stop crying.

"Are you saying that there is nothing we can do? Can't we try to contact them or something?" Leyna asked, letting panic fill her voice. If their plans failed, both universes would be destroyed.

"I'll try to make contact, but it'll take at least a few hours to see if the computer will let me get through," John replied.

"John, did you fix the program that allowed Lois to get hurt in the last movie?" Claire asked.

John looked down at his feet sullenly. "I was going to fix that glitch before we sent them off tomorrow," he mumbled.

"If they die as their characters it won't actually kill them, will it?" Leyna asked in concern.

"I don't know. It didn't kill them when they left _Bonnie and Clyde_, but I can't promise that it will be the same through all three of the next movies."

"What movie are they going to next?" Claire asked.

John typed codes frantically into the computer, trying to get as much information as he could from the machine. The large center screen flashed to life once again and focused in on a lone figure.

An elderly woman sat in a well-lit room. Her silver hair contained strands of red highlights that hinted at the radiant beauty of her younger days, but her eyes were lined with the years and worry that had already come to pass. She sat alone in the room, intently writing to her husband, whom she had left years before.

_Dear William, _

_I have big news in regards to our youngest son Samuel. He has met and instantly fallen for Miss Susannah Finncannon. I know this may shock you, but they are engaged to be married. He will bring her to Montana this summer to introduce her to his brothers and to you. She is a lovely young woman, but I fear her parents' death has given her a certain frailty and sometimes I believe she feels very alone in the world. She has found a new family now, hasn't she?_

_Love Always,_

_Isobel_

John turned to stare curiously at his sisters. "That's very strange. They ended up in the next movie in our sequence. The auto-shuffle usually doesn't follow the system plan."

"You're right, but there's still a big problem. If we can't contact them they'll have to go through the whole movie thinking that actual time is passing. It didn't matter much in _Bonnie and Clyde_, but this movie expands a decade or more of time. Lois and Clark will believe that all that time is passing," Claire reasoned.

"They'll see themselves aging and they won't know that it isn't impacting their real timeline. They'll think that they're stuck in the movie. To them it'll feel like ten years are passing, but to us it will be like a feature length movie. They'll get desperate and if we can't contact them, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd do something that will actually get them stuck in the movie," John added to everyone's fears.

"Well, that just means that we have to get to work so we can contact them. We can't afford to make any more mistakes," Leyna said, slightly more determined.

John nodded his head in confirmation and began to type more codes into the massive computer system.

"John, wait!" Claire yelped and pointed an unsteady finger at a picture in an ivory frame setting beside the woman in the movie.

"What?" John raised an irritated brow at his sister.

"We have another problem. Zoom in on that picture."

"Why? What do you see?" John asked while the screen magnified the picture so it could be viewed with more clarity.

The frame contained a worn photograph of three young men standing tall with their arms wrapped around each other's necks. The man in the center was a rugged looking version of Clark Kent. The sight of the two men standing next to Clark made each of the triplet's jaws drop in horrified shock.

"Is that Richard White?" Leyna asked in outrage.

"I don't know how this happened. The computer couldn't just decide to throw these people into the storyline. There must be another glitch. Lois hasn't even met Richard yet. How would she know that he's going to be her future fiancé?" John replied in a panic. He kept making rapid glances between his angered sister and the enlarged picture, not sure which he wanted to face.

"We wanted to expose Lois to Clark Kent, we didn't need for her to get an overdose of all her other prospective suitors. We have to remove them from the movie!" Claire demanded.

"I can't! The Lois of our universe overrides my decisions. I can't undo anything that she programmed, even if it really isn't our Lois making the programs," John explained frantically.

Leyna held her hands to her temples and tried to focus through the thoughts that flooded her brain concerning the possible outcomes of this error. "Please tell me Lois didn't send herself and Clark into a movie where Clark has to compete with two of his biggest rivals. Richard White is a force to be reckoned with. We've seen the small, yet significant impact he had on Lois in our world. Richard alone is a problem but now, not only is Richard in the picture, but Oliver Queen too? Clark won't stand a chance. The movie plotline will get destroyed. I've talked to this version of Clark Kent. He's not ready to face his destiny and he's _definitely_ not ready to face his true feelings toward Lois Lane. There's no way that this is going to work."

"Leyna, there's nothing we can do right now to fix it. We have to let Clark and Lois find their way through this movie on their own until we can figure out a way to regain contact with them. All that's left for us to do is wait and work to reclaim control over the computer system," John replied, trying to ease everyone's high tensions.

"This can't be happening," Leyna groaned as Lynzi burst into another fit of sobs.

* * *

Samuel Ludlow exited down the precarious stairs that led to his awaiting brother Alfred. The brothers embraced warmly in a long-anticipated greeting. Samuel's dirty blonde hair barely poked out from beneath a new hat he bought in the city. His eyes glimmered with a new excitement that Alfred had never seen in his brother before. Even Samuel's smile seemed larger and brighter than it had been on his last visit. Alfred couldn't help feeling enlightened by his brother's happiness.

"How are you?" Alfred asked warmly.

"Good, and you, Alfred?" Samuel replied with another warm smile.

Before Alfred could form his response his breath was stolen by the beauty that followed Samuel off the train.

Lois quickly followed the handsome man to the world outside the small train car. The light shone down sharply against her face and she struggled to get her eyes to adjust to the new surroundings. The only thing that helped keep the sun from completely blinding her was a royal blue hat that she wore on top of her long, curly styled hair.

She had no idea where she was and what movie she had been pulled into now, but she knew that the smartest thing to do was to follow the man who addressed her as Susannah. Lois assumed that they were at least friends, if not something more serious so she trusted her instincts and refused to let him leave her sight.

As she exited behind him, she saw two other men waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The younger of the two stared at her with an awed expression on his face. He had the air of a businessman to him and seemed wise beyond his years. The man's dark hair was neatly groomed and he wore clothing that appeared to fit the early 1930's. He was definitely handsome, although her train companion had a more striking attractiveness and more chiseled features.

The older man was without a doubt, Jonathan Kent. Lois suppressed a small gasp at the sight of Jonathan standing before her. His death had been sudden and Lois never was able to truly grieve for his loss. She was always trying to be strong and supportive for Martha and Clark. She didn't want to break down when she was supposed to be consoling them. In these current circumstances, Lois desperately wanted to envelope him in a giant bear-hug, but thought better of it. _I don't know where I am. I have to be rational. It really isn't Mr. Kent so I just have to control my emotions and act casual. Hopefully they'll give me enough information to help me figure out what movie I'm in now. _

Lois bit the inside of her lip firmly to keep a dorky smile from spreading over her face. "Hello," she said tentatively. _What am I supposed to do? I don't know these people? Who am I? Where am I? Where's Clark?_

"Father, I would like to introduce you to my darling fiancée, Susannah," the blonde man addressed the Jonathan Kent look-a-like.

_What did he just say? Fiancée? I don't even know this guy's name. I can't pretend that I'm his fiancée. He's good-looking. He's very good-looking. He should be a model or something, but he cannot be my fiancé._

With widened eyes and a falsely cheerful smile, Lois extended her hand to her 'fiancé's' father. The older man had a rougher, coarser appearance compared to the Jonathan Kent she was accustomed to. This man had certain tendencies that reminded her more of the General than kindhearted Jonathan Kent.

"Hello," Lois reiterated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Finncannon," the man replied gruffly.

"This is my oldest brother Alfred," the blonde man continued, motioning toward the darker haired man. Alfred smiled again at Lois and tipped his hat cordially. He was very polite, the perfect gentleman.

"Where's Tristan?" Samuel asked Alfred.

"He's off somewhere. You know how Tristan is," Alfred replied.

_Who's Tristan?_

* * *

Lois traveled with the men back to what she could only assume was their ranch home. They made small talk along the way and Lois was able to get more and more information about the brothers. Her fiancé was Samuel Ludlow. They had met at a formal party and had instantly fallen in love. The Jonathan Kent look-a-like was Samuel's father, Colonel William Ludlow. Colonel Ludlow had grown disenchanted with his life as a part of the U.S. Armed Forces and moved his wife and three boys out to Montana. Isobel Ludlow wasn't interested in the harsher way of life and eventually left the Montana ranch, but she stayed in touch with her husband and sons through various letters.

Lois also learned more about Samuel's brothers. Alfred was the oldest and was greatly interested in world affairs and business. Alfred was a politician in the making. He had confidence and an ability to set up a comfortable relationship instantly with almost anyone he met. Samuel's other older brother Tristan was the wild one of the family. From what the Colonel said, Lois could tell that Tristan's free spirited nature had earned him quite a reputation, but speaking of Tristan brought out a gleam in the older man's eyes that hinted at immense pride.

Just as they could make out the outline of the ranch on the horizon, Samuel's attention was diverted off toward a distant field. "Look! It's Tristan!"

Lois squinted at the area Samuel was looking and saw a large dot heading in their direction. A man on a horse was galloping up to them.

_I finally get to meet the illustrious Tristan._

* * *

Clark was drunk. It was an unfamiliar sensation for him since his abilities usually prevented him from feeling the effects of alcohol but he was certain that this feeling was definitely caused by a large dose of alcohol. If he wasn't completely positive about that fact, the smell of his breath definitely confirmed it. The strangest part about the whole experience was that it felt as though he were running at rapid pace. The world was moving past him very quickly and he felt his stomach lurch in a strong heave of nausea.

_Huh? Where am I? Why is everything going by so fast? What is that buzzing sound? Look a horsy! ...Am I on a horsy? _Clark's body tensed as he finally noticed that he was riding on a galloping horse. Before he could panic and attempt to jump off the horse he saw an old fashioned horse drawn carriage and a man on another horse coming out to meet him. _Is that one guy or is that a set of twins on twin horsies? _

"Tristan!" the man's voice sounded as if it were coming from a tin can. Reverberations of sound made Clark shake his head to dispel the buzzing that the young man's voice had caused. Clark squinted against the harsh midday sun and determined that it was in fact one young man who had rushed out to greet him. As the pace of Clark's horse slowed to a stop, the young man leapt off of his horse with ease and smiled broadly at him. _Is he talking to me? I suppose I'm Tristan? Who is this guy… and what does he want? What do I do? Where's Lois?...I don't feel so good. _

Sensing that the young man was waiting for some sort of response from him Clark grunted a mumbled greeting and shifted his weight as he tried to get off of his horse. At the slightest movement of his horse Clark lost his unsteady balance and tumbled off and onto the sun-parched ground.

"Are you _still_ hungover?" the blonde asked in a teasing manner.

Clark struggled up from his awkward position on the ground and squinted up at the man. _I suppose we're friends?...I'm not sure what to say. As dizzy as I'm feeling right now I suppose I should try and brush it off. _

"I'm still drunk," Clark laughed convincingly as he finally got to his feet. The young man laughed back heartily and pulled Clark into his embrace. Clark was surprised by the man's actions and barely kept himself from tumbling right back down to the ground.

From the carriage Lois sat impatiently with her hand above her eyes to block the bright glare. She couldn't make out Tristan's face but she could tell right away why he was considered to be the family's free spirit. Lois was barely able to contain her giggle when Tristan fell unceremoniously off his horse. The white shirt that he was wearing was torn in several places and was now even dirtier then it had been before the fall from the horse. Tristan also had long bedraggled hair that clung to his sweaty face and the beginnings of an equally unkempt beard. _Is this guy for real? He's completely wasted in the middle of the day. Actually, he sounds like my kind of guy. I wonder if he'll let me have some of whatever is keeping him in that inebriated state. I could sure use it right about now. _

Clark put on a cool and casual façade and stumbled arm-in-arm with the blonde man over to the carriage. His companion had already started off on a tangent about alcoholism but Clark was doing his best to tune it out. Keeping his eyes on his swaying feet, Clark barely recognized the question that was addressed to him.

"Isn't she amazing?"

Clark's gaze was immediately pulled up from the sun scorched earth to the passengers sitting comfortably in the carriage. Clark's jaw dropped in shock and awe. The harsh sun of the Montana afternoon had no dimming effect on Lois Lane's beauty. Each ray of light lit up her face and enhanced her striking features. She sat next to a man that was a clone of his dead father and another man with dark, well kept hair. If the sight of Lois wasn't shocking enough, the sight of his father almost sent Clark falling back down to the dusty terrain. Clark couldn't formulate any words. He stood there staring as Lois smiled smugly back at him desperately wanting to say something sarcastic.

"So this is Tristan?" Lois broke the silence. She examined Clark's tousled appearance and could barely hide her amusement and desire to burst out laughing at the irony. She couldn't believe that she was sitting daintily in a flowing white dress while Clark stumbled around below like a drunken fool. _Who would have guessed that Clark Kent would actually look good as the carefree, cowboy type? The dark and dirty look is actually very sexy on him. I can't believe I'm thinking about that, but it's true! Damn he looks good!_

Clark still found himself unable to respond. Finding Lois and the appearance of Jonathan Kent left him completely speechless. His dazed gaze met with hers as she gave him a once over. _Is she checking me out?...No, I think that's the alcohol making me see things. _

Lois couldn't help herself anymore. The dumb look Clark was giving her was just too hard to resist. "Does he speak English?" Lois smiled as Alfred laughed at her comment and proceeded to dump his canteen of water on top of Clark's head. The water running down Clark's face made him look even better. Lois felt her cheeks warming and was happy that everyone else was too busy laughing at Clark to see her blush.

The cool water was enough to snap Clark out of his haze and the Kent grin lit up his face as he too began to laugh. Once his brain felt slightly clearer he was able to form a greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Finncannon," Clark said with a smile as he tried to figure out how he instinctively knew Lois' character's name. He let his character's knowledge flow over him and glanced between Lois and his blonde haired companion whom his memory told him was his brother Samuel. "I hope you and ugly here find every happiness together."

Lois' eyes widened slightly at how Clark was able to go from a gawking statue to making jokes with the people that they had both just met. He found it much easer to get into character than she did.

"Don't mind my younger brother, Susannah. The horse has more breeding than he'll ever have," Alfred said with a laugh. In an instant Clark and Samuel exchanged a devious smile and pulled Alfred from the carriage and wrestled him to the hard ground. Lois laughed with glee as the bond between the three brothers was made visibly evident. _With these three clowning around all the time, I can expect at least an entertaining experience in this movie._

* * *

It was a short ride back to the Ludlow ranch, and only a few hours later Lois found herself walking alone around the property trying to get familiar with her new surroundings. As soon as they had arrived at the ranch, Samuel insisted on showing her to their room. Awkwardness ensued when Samuel started kissing her. He was supposed to be her fiancé and she had treated him like a grade school boyfriend. It must not have been the sentiment Samuel had expected, because she was now without his company wandering alongside the house.

She needed time to compose her thoughts before she could talk to Clark about the new movie experience and she also wanted to get into her character. If she kept acting like Samuel was a stranger he might be able to see through her façade and that was the last thing she needed. _He is supposed to be my fiancé. I must treat him like my fiancé, not some random guy I met on the street. He is definitely handsome and he has been nothing but sweet to me all day. In any other circumstances, I would be jumping at the chance to date someone like Samuel but this doesn't feel quite right. I just hope he doesn't want sex. I don't know how I'll be able to handle that right now. I just met the guy and even though he's Susannah's fiancé, I'm not sure how I'll be able to feel comfortable that way with him. What am I going to do?_

The sight of a familiar face brought Lois out of her musings. A young girl stood silently plucking corn from its stalks in the middle of the garden. The girl was immersed in her work, but sensed Lois' presence and lifted her head to acknowledge her. A sudden wave of knowledge passed over Lois. She heard Samuel's voice telling her about his family and friends. He gave brief explanations about Alfred, Tristan, and the Colonel. He also mentioned Dexter and Pet, the husband and wife that worked at the ranch. Was this their young daughter? Samuel said she was named Isobel Two, after Samuel's mother. _This must be Isobel Two. She looks exactly like Chloe did when we were younger. I can't believe how young she looks. _

Lois immediately felt a warm surge of happiness coupled with a longing to get back to Smallville and her cousin. The sight of a little Chloe look-a-like just reinforced that she wasn't the real Chloe. Lois wondered if she'd ever see the real Chloe again. _When can I go home?_

"Hello," little Chloe said shyly.

"You must be Isobel Two," Lois smiled warmly as she entered the garden.

"Yes and you're Miss Susannah," the girl replied while continuing to work on the corn.

"You can just call me Susannah. How old or you?" Lois asked curiously.

"Thirteen," Isobel responded, eyes staring intently at the corn.

Lois smiled at Isobel's shyness. Her Chloe was never shy and it was weird to see her acting so differently. "Can I help you?"

Isobel nodded and offered Lois a cob of corn. "You're going to marry Samuel?"

Lois hesitated only for a moment and Isobel was too busy with her corn to notice. "I am."

A smile washed over Isobel's face as she finally made eye contact. "I'm going to marry Tristan," she said confidently.

Lois' eyes widened. She felt her stomach lurch slightly as she found herself completely speechless. _Even worlds apart Chloe is always pining over Clark. She's thirteen! She shouldn't be interested in Tristan. Whatever. Why should I care anyway? It isn't like she's my Chloe. She's some girl from some movie that I've never even heard of. I can't let it bother me. I shouldn't even react to it. _Lois smiled tentatively and felt shy for some inexplicable reason. "I guess that will make us sisters," she replied in a kind yet unsure voice.

"I see you two have met." A strong voice jolted Lois away from her conversation. She turned to find Alfred standing casually along the garden gate, watching her.

"I was helping Isobel Two with the corn," Lois replied as she turned to approach Alfred.

"Where's Samuel?" Alfred asked.

Lois exited the garden and walked over to Alfred. "Last time I checked, he was in speaking with your father. He wants him all to himself," Lois laughed.

"That's very generous of you," Alfred stared intently into her eyes. Lois felt his stare and smiled uneasily. _I'm your brother's fiancé. Stop looking at me like that. You are not the Ludlow I'm interested in. _

Just when the awkward tension couldn't get any higher a new voice interrupted. "Alfred! Stop mooning over Miss Finncannon and come inside the house!" Colonel Ludlow bellowed from his position on the front porch.

Alfred's face flushed and Lois thought she saw a hint of irritation flash over his face. "Excuse my father, Susannah. He feels strong and powerful when he treats us like little children." Alfred smiled cordially and headed up toward the house. As soon as the front door slammed soundly Lois turned back to the garden and Isobel. The girl looked up at her with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes and they both couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. _Chloe can always help break that awkward mood. I'm thankful for small miracles._


	14. Twilight and Mist

_**A/N:** I must say that I'm concerned at the lack of reviews for the last chapter. No one had anything to say? If there was something that you didn't like about the last chapter please tell me. When I don't hear anything it is hard to judge on what you like and don't like about what is happening. Please please review._

_Some scenes/ dialogue were taken from the movie Legends of the Fall. I own neither anything from Legends or Smallville. Strictly entertainment purposes. The song used in this chapter is called Twilight and Mist and it is played during a similar scene in Legends of the Fall.  
Not much to say about this chapter. I hope you all like it more than I do. The end scene is fun though. Read and enjoy. Please tell me what you think._

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 12**

**Twilight and Mist**

The small talk about war and politics was lulling Clark into a tired daze. He sat stiffly at the dinner table with Samuel, Alfred, and the Colonel picking at the mass of food in front of him and wishing that the small talk would come to an end so he could think more intensely about where he was and why. His brothers seemed eager to discuss the imminent war while his father sat sulking at the head of the table grumbling in irritation.

"I'd prefer if we wouldn't discuss this subject at the dinner table," the Colonel said in a gruff voice.

Samuel raised his eyes to his father and gave him a quizzical look. After only a few moments of silence he continued to talk about the subject with renewed fervor. Just when Clark anticipated an outburst from the Colonel, the door to the dining room swung open and Lois entered. Samuel, Alfred and the Colonel rose from their seats in an instant in a gentleman-like fashion. Clark glanced between the men and Lois and rolled his eyes. He smirked knowingly at her before he too slowly rose from his seat.

Dinner went relatively smoothly after the initial tension over the war and soon after all the plates were cleaned and the table was cleared, each member of the Ludlow family headed toward the living area where a piano stood elegantly in the corner of the room beckoning to them all to listen to its beautiful songs.

Samuel sat at the seat of the piano as the Colonel headed to rest in a chair by the fireplace. Alfred stood casually in the doorway and Lois leaned against the piano, waiting for to hear what music Samuel could produce from it. Clark felt out of place in the living room. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to hide his discomfort with the situation. He glanced back and forth between each member of the family until his eyes finally came to rest on Lois who was too busy staring intently at Samuel to even notice. Clark couldn't help but feel a twinge of resentment in the pit of his stomach.

_**As evening fell, a maiden stood  
At the edge of a wood.**_

As the music began to fill the room Clark's thoughts began to wander. The light of the fire cascaded around the room, casting shadows everywhere. One place where the light was focused and bright, was the corner of the room where the piano stood and Samuel sat serenading everyone with his instrumental talents and melodic singing voice. A sigh escaped Clark's lips as he continued to stare. _Why do I feel so ignored? Why does this song make me feel like I'm missing out on something great?_

**_In her hands lay the reins  
Of a stallion._**

Lois turned slightly, sensing his intent stare and smiled politely back at him. The smile lasted only seconds before she tore her gaze away from him and back to Samuel and his captivating tune. Clark wanted to leave. He wanted to make a scene. He felt the need to stride across the room, grab Lois by the hand and get as far away from this living room as possible. _What is wrong with me? _

**_And ne'er I'd seen a girl as fair,  
Heard a gentler voice anywhere._**

_What is this feeling that is plaguing me? Why can't I look away? The light of the fire makes her eyes shine and sparkle. Why do I care anyway? I can't believe that these thoughts are even passing through my mind. I can't believe that I could feel this confused about another person. I want her to look at me that way. I think I'm falling in love with Lois Lane. She's beautiful. She's bold and brilliant. I can't believe it took me so long to notice. _

**_Whispered, "Alas..."  
She belonged, belonged to another—_**

_What am I thinking? _Clark shifted his weight to his other foot and tried to focus on something, anything other than Lois. _I can't be feeling like this. I can't say or do anything to hint at what is going on in my mind and in my heart. I must stay in character. She is supposed to be marrying my brother. This is just so wrong. She isn't mine to love. _

**_Another forever._**

_Whatever I do I can't let her or anyone else know how I feel. She's my brother's fiancée. She's Samuel's love. _

**_Yes, she belonged to  
the twilight and mist._**

_I can't do this. I can't be jealous of my own brother. I need to get out of here._ As Clark turned to flee the room, Samuel's singing and the sound of the flowing music came to a gentle stop.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a flurry of activity. Each morning there was a variety of chores to do around the house. Lois still hadn't had a chance to talk privately with Clark. She was too busy growing accustomed to her life as Susannah and learning more about her movie fiancé to feel too much concern about it. However, occasionally she'd catch herself staring out her bedroom window in the early morning sunlight, watching Clark herd the horses into a pen or work on other chores. He seemed so distant. It felt odd that he hadn't tried to talk to her yet. She'd try to talk to him later. They were stuck in the movie and they'd get time eventually.

Clark took pride in his skill at avoiding time for conversation alone with Lois. He had been keeping himself busy with the ranch's horses and going on walks in the nearby woods. If it weren't for Samuel's insistence, he wouldn't be where he was, standing on the front lawn posing for the pictures that Lois was eagerly taking. Samuel, Alfred, and Clark stood awkwardly next to each other as Lois smirked at them.

"You look ridiculous! Don't just stand there. Get comfortable. You can sit down if you want," Lois commanded.

The three young men plopped to the ground and moved closer for the picture. With arms slung around each other's shoulders the men finally felt comfortable and smiled easily at the beautiful woman. A few more clicks of the camera and they were finished.

"We agreed to your pictures, now how about you do something for us?" Samuel's voice hinted at mischief.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that," Lois replied warily.

"Oh, don't worry, Susannah. How about we start with something simple? If you are going to stay here at the ranch you might as well learn to ride one of our horses," Alfred gestured over to the fenced in horses at the other side of the property.

Lois' eyes filled with uncertainty but she smiled at the challenge. "I'll need someone to show me," she hinted, smiling at Samuel.

"Tristan will show you. He's the best rider out of all of us. If he can't teach you, no one can," Samuel grinned widely, oblivious to Lois' desire to have him show her.

Lois frowned slightly and turned to Clark. "I guess that means you'll need to find me a horse, Tristan."

Clark's stomach clenched in nervousness but he was able to shake it off quickly as he ran to the fence to find a calm horse for Lois. Within minutes Lois was up and riding gracefully on a beautiful mare. Just as she was feeling confident her horse suddenly quickened its pace. Lois stifled a small yelp and held on tighter to the saddle.

"Don't worry, Susannah. I highly doubt you'll fall," Samuel laughed.

"I wasn't scared," Lois replied sternly before raising a rope that Clark had given her as a lasso. She swirled it around her head and let it fly loosely around Samuel's neck. "Gotcha!" Lois laughed and smiled smugly at the brothers. She was enjoying life on the ranch.

"Why don't you boys teach the lady how to fire the old shotgun?" the Colonel called from the side of the house.

Lois smiled devilishly. She already had the advantage for this little lesson. She'd sure surprise them with her bull's-eye shooting skills. Alfred strode off briskly toward the house and came out minutes later holding an old yet polished shotgun. Clark looked nervously between Lois and the gun. He didn't have a doubt that she couldn't shoot the gun. She was a General's daughter after all, but Clark feared that she would try to show off and blow their cover completely. He walked behind his younger brother tentatively as they headed over to the other fence where a lone glass bottle stood waiting for target practice.

Alfred carefully handed her the gun while Samuel stood behind her, coaching in her ear. Lois grabbed the weapon firmly but pretended to consider exactly where her hands should go. Alfred and Clark stood behind the couple and waited with dread and anticipation at what would happen next. After whispering sweet nothings and words of warning and instruction in Lois' ear, Samuel backed slowly to where his brothers stood waiting. Lois hid a smile and focused her sight of the bottle several yards away. When it was fit perfectly within the sights of the gun she pulled the trigger.

Glass erupted in the air as the bullet made contact and the brothers cheered.

"You got it on your first shot!" Alfred shouted in amazement.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before, Susannah?" Samuel questioned.

As if to throw their suspicions far out the window, Lois spun around in mock excitement while still holding the gun. All three brothers dove for cover as she tried to hide the amused smirk on her face. The Colonel rushed over and pulled the gun from her hands with a laugh as the men pulled themselves up from the ground laughing nervously. Clark grinned despite himself. _Well, they certainly won't suspect a thing now. _

Before the sun began to set in the sky they decided that a game of tennis would be the perfect activity to finish the day. Lois stood at one side of the net while Samuel scrambled after a tennis ball. Clark and Alfred laughed on the sidelines as Lois once again scored a point on her tired fiancé.

"Go easy on him, Susannah!" Alfred shouted playfully.

"Alfred, you take over!" Samuel panted as he stumbled to the sidelines for a well-deserved rest. Alfred grinned and jumped to his feet, eager to compete with Lois.

"She's got me spinning," Samuel said in admiration, still panting from his match with Lois.

"I'll bet," Clark smiled longingly at Lois.

"She's got these ideas and theories and she's so—"

"What?"

"She's sort of passionate," Samuel replied in awe.

"Have you slept with her?" Clark felt jealously spread in a warm flood in his stomach. He had to know. He was torturing himself, yet he just had to know.

"Tristan! We're going to wait until after we get married." Samuel looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Afraid to meet expectations?" Clark continued to torture himself. It was as if having this conversation was like having a knife stuck in his leg. He just had to twist the knife for good measure. "You're good at everything you try. I'm sure this will be the same." Clark tried to comfort the man that was supposed to be his brother. He felt a kind of camaraderie with the guy and even if he was crushing on Lois, Clark wanted to be pleasant to his brother.

"Tristan! You're impossible!" Samuel flushed and stood up from the log bench they were resting on. He shook his head in a mixture of shock and relief before running inside to get something cool to drink.

* * *

"With my fluency I could be a valuable asset to the war," Samuel said firmly as they sat in the living room later that night.

"Oh, calm down," the Colonel replied in irritation.

"Father you can't expect us not to be a part of this!" Alfred spoke up in his brother's defense.

"I taught you boys to think for yourselves," the Colonel said in anger, rising from his seat.

"You taught us to defend what belongs to us!" Alfred yelled back.

"Yes, what is ours!" the Colonel shouted.

Lois and Clark remained quiet, not wanting to overstep their boundaries in the tense family discussion. They both felt out of place in the tension that seemed unnatural after having such a pleasant day. Alfred and Samuel were both adamant that action was needed to contribute to the cause of the war while the Colonel clearly had his own opinion about the matters of war.

"You can't talk about this. You haven't seen war," the Colonel stated firmly as old memories flashed in his eyes.

"Not like this!" Samuel countered.

"They said that about all the wars! There will be no more talk about war in this house!" the Colonel bellowed in fury, glaring at his sons. He finally seemed to realize that Lois was also sitting in stunned silence at the corner of the room. "I'm sorry, Susannah," he said apologetically. Just when it seemed as though the discussion was finally over, Samuel broke the silence.

"I'm going to enlist."

Lois' eyes widened in fear as she looked in shock at her fiancée. She then quickly turned her gaze to Clark who seemed equally surprised at his younger brother's declaration.

"I'm going with him," Alfred said with confidence.

Lois stared silently between the men in the room. In the short period of time she had grown close to each of them. She wasn't in love with Samuel but she knew that there was a small something between them. She enjoyed laughing with him and spending time talking about the world. She cared about him enough to fear what a war could do to him.

A low growl filled the room as the Colonel stood up abruptly and stormed out the door. With the shock of the revelation coursing through her body, Lois' first reaction was to get as far as she could from the living room. As the door to the Colonel's room slammed, Lois stood from her seat and darted upstairs without looking back.

"I'm so sorry, Susannah!" Samuel called after her. "You have to understand that it is the honorable thing to do!" Samuel ran after her leaving his brothers in the silence of the living room.

Thirty minutes later Clark was now alone in the living room, still reliving the argument and wondering what it would mean for him and Lois. The sound of Lois' soft footsteps on the stairs broke Clark from his concentration. When he looked up she was standing directly in front of him.

"He's really going. You know that Samuel won't change his mind," she said somberly.

"Then change it for him, Lois," Clark replied firmly, finally standing up and meeting her worried gaze.

The fear in her eyes was evident. Clark could see a tumult of confused emotions flashing in the fire of her eyes. Neither moved. They just stared soulfully into each other's eyes wanting comfort for different reasons. Lois' eyes told a story of confused emotion and fear of being left behind. Clark's told of longing and of the dangerous fear of what he would do if Alfred and Samuel left the ranch and he and Lois remained behind. If Samuel was out of the way would he be able to control his emotions? Clark knew that Tristan felt that longing toward Susannah and that combined with the way he felt toward Lois made him fear of losing hold of the slippery reins of control.

Lois sighed softly and leaned her head against Clark's firm chest. The uncertainty of their lives weighed down upon them. She fought for her composure and clung to Clark in a shaky embrace as she breathed in the comforting scent of his clothing. It smelled purely of Clark and Lois found it oddly comforting. "Clark, you can't let him go."

Clark's chest tightened and he felt his heart begin to race. Those reins of composure were already coming loose in his grasp. He would do anything to comfort her, even if it meant that he would never get comfort himself. "Don't worry, Lois. I'll take care of him," Clark whispered softly in her ear, the scent of her faint perfume was almost overpowering to him. He took a ragged breath trying to keep his hormones under control. He couldn't help himself. Clark brushed his hand gently against Lois cheek, comforting yet wanting something more.

Lois lifted her face from his chest slowly at the touch of his soft hand against her cheek. She saw something burning in his eyes. It was something she saw before. _Is that desire? _Her own ragged breath broke the air as Clark gently, lovingly kissed the top of her forehead. She tensed slightly, looking questioningly into his eyes. _Is this Tristan or Clark? _Lois leaned closer to him so that their lips were millimeters apart. _I need him. I want him. _

The sound of Alfred clearing his voice jolted them apart and shattered their moment. Lois spun away from Clark in one swift motion and met Alfred's glare with a deer-in-the-headlights look of panic. _What did I just do?_

Alfred's glare was clearly intended for Tristan because as soon as Lois' eyes focused on his, the anger faded away and changed to a dull sadness. Before a word could be said she fled the room and raced back up the stairs leaving the two eldest brothers alone again.

Clark turned to Alfred waiting for a response of any kind. When all he received was a glare mixed with disappointment and resentment, Clark knew that the relationship with his older brother would be difficult at best from this point on. Clark said nothing to defend himself or the situation, he just turned and brushed past him in order to head outside for some air. Clark wasn't blind to the way Alfred looked at Lois. Alfred wasn't blind to the way Lois and Clark each looked at each other. It was now more than clear that all three Ludlow brothers were hopelessly in love with Susannah Fincannon.


	15. Stress Management

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 13**

**Stress Management**

"John, are you anywhere close to being finished yet?" Claire asked for the millionth time since Lois and Clark had been swept up into _Legends of the Fall_. "You know, the longer we leave Lois in a world where her fiancé is Oliver Queen and her mooning brother-in-law is Richard White, the closer I come to losing my sanity, right?"

This time John didn't even bother turning around. Claire could tell from the icy glare on the reflection from the computer screen that John wasn't even close to saving the movie travelers from their uncertain fate. Ever since he had started frantically typing codes into the computer's main system, Claire had paced anxiously behind him, questioning his every move. His patience was now long gone and if his pesky sister kept it up he would have very little difficulty sending her into a movie of his choosing, one that included a crazy person wielding a chainsaw.

When it wasn't the sound of Claire's persistent questioning, it was the endless drone of Lynzi's crying that reverberated through the white fortress and distracted John from his work. He had kept his thoughts focused on the flashing of the computer, but his mind couldn't help but wander to dangerous thoughts of what would happen if Lois and Clark stayed in the movies or how he would be able to explain this disaster to the very anxious people waiting in his home universe. He imagined having to call his aunt up on the virtual conference screen to tell her that all of their hard work and plans had failed and that now two universes would have to suffer for his sister's careless mistakes. He wouldn't be able to bear the broken look that would surely appear on her haggard face.

"John!" a voice interrupted him from his musings and he jumped from his seat.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his heart rate at a normal pace.

"You just completely zoned out into space," Leyna replied harshly, making her presence known as she entered the room carrying her crying sister.

"I was thinking!" John retorted angrily, glaring at his other sister.

"Were you coming up with a brilliant plan to get Lois and Clark back or were you brooding about what would happen if you didn't?" Leyna glared right back and smirked condescendingly. When John refused to answer she knew the direction his thoughts had been traveling.

"Moping about this won't help the situation. We need all of your thoughts focused on figuring out how to get them back to this fortress. Even if you can't pull them from the movie you have to at least find a way to establish a contact with them so that they don't get caught up in the time differences from the movie and real life. Moral will get mighty low after Lois and Clark begin to think that they've been in a movie for ten years. Knowing Lois, she's probably already panicking." Leyna glanced at the computer screen and watched as Lois Lane paced anxiously up in her small bedroom proving her point.

"We've already established that leaving them in this movie without any connection back to us for guiding purposes isn't a good thing. I'm doing the best I can, Leyna. Maybe if Claire here wasn't constantly buzzing anxiously in my ear I'd be able to work a little faster," John retorted with irritation. He might be able to program the basic components of the computer in seconds but it wasn't like he could undo the master commands without some serious time and concentration. The fact that his sisters refused to give him the silence he desired didn't make any of this any easier.

Claire looked only mildly rebuked and continued to shift anxiously, wishing that she could make the process go faster. Silence made her nervous and when she was nervous she babbled, and Leyna did too. Claire could hear Leyna rambling on to Lynzi as she tried to calm the wailing child. She couldn't imagine how John could stay so calm in this intense situation. She hated waiting and this was becoming unbearable. She had no idea what Lois and Clark were going to do in the movie and the possibilities running through her mind did nothing to calm her nerves. Claire was accustomed to seeing her brother breeze through even the most complicated computer glitches. If this stumped him, she feared that there would be no way to extricate Lois and Clark from the movie. The thought of the repercussions that would result from their failure deeply terrified Claire.

"Claire, maybe we should let John work on this by himself for a little while." Leyna motioned her to the door. Claire glared at her sister's condescending attitude. _Just because I don't keep my emotions in lockdown 24/7, she suddenly feels she can treat me like I'm a child._

Claire smiled at John apologetically. "I'm just nervous, John. You don't have to be so hostile toward me. It wasn't _my_ fault that Lois and Clark decided to take their little trip into the movies before we were ready."

John's head snapped away from the computer screen to look at Claire incredulously. "Are you implying that it was my fault?"

"I'm just saying that this could have been prevented," Claire smirked back.

John's eyes blazed with rage as the stress of the situation enhanced his anger. "This _whole_ thing could have been prevented! Why aren't you yelling at her?" John motioned to Leyna who was staring wide-eyed at the outburst. "We wouldn't even be here right now if Leyna would have been able to keep her mouth shut! Do you think any of this would have happened if it wasn't for her? She's the reason why they're dead! Why do you keep acting like I should be able to change it? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Claire's jaw dropped as she glanced back and forth between her brother and sister. Lynzi's sobs increased with renewed fervor but the noise was the only thing that seemed lifelike in the stunned room. John's expression immediately became remorseful as the impact of his words sank in. In his irritation he had vented on the wrong sister.

"Leyna, I didn't mean it like that. I'm-" John started but stopped as he perceived no reaction from his sister.

Leyna stood in a daze, not hearing Lynzi's cry as John's words replayed over and over in her head like a broken record. _We wouldn't even be here right now if Leyna would have been able to keep her mouth shut! Do you think any of this would have happened if it wasn't for her? She's the reason why they're dead! _

In one swift movement Leyna practically tossed Lynzi into Claire's startled arms. She shook her head roughly, her hair swishing left to right in sharp motions.

_She's the reason why they're dead. _

She took two smooth steps, defiantly refusing to let them see the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. Just as she reached the door she paused for the briefest of moments.

_She's the reason why they're dead. _

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said in a barely audible whisper as she continued out the door. She turned immediately and raced down the hallway.

_She's the reason why they're dead. _

When she reached her room the tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She slammed the door behind her and hurled herself onto the fluffy bed in the center of the room. Leyna laid there motionless for a minute and then lifted her head slowly from the mattress. Her eyes shined crystal blue and tears pooled behind the wall she used to hide her emotions. She pulled her body to the head of the bed and reached over to the small bedside table. She pulled the top drawer forcefully open and sent it tumbling to the floor. Most of the items spilled out on the ground below were simple things - like a hairbrush, mirror, and notepad - but sight of the largest item caused her to stifle a small whimper.

_She's the reason why they're dead. _

Leyna stretched her trembling hand down to the floor and grabbed the spine of a leather-bound book. With the last of her remaining strength she pulled herself up to a sitting position and held the book gently on her lap. The cover fell open, revealing the faded pages below.

_She's the reason why they're dead. _

She stared at the book and a tear dripped down to the page below. Leyna's eyes widened slightly as the tear pooled against the neat, styled handwriting below and another tear fell, this time on an image fastened securely to the paper.

"What did I do?" she wondered aloud, still staring longingly at the object displayed in front of her.

One tear led to the next and her hands shook violently until her whole body was wracked with choking sobs of grief and pain. Leyna hadn't cried once since the accident. Accident. The word seemed so foreign. _It wasn't an accident._ The small voice in her head sounded firmly, taunting her in her moment of weakness. _You're the reason why they're dead. It's all your fault. You killed them._

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." _Then why did you do it, Leyna? You killed the world's savior and an innocent woman. You killed them, Leyna. "No! I didn't want it to happen!" You might not have pulled the trigger but you certainly loaded the gun. Don't you remember the coroner's report? Kryptonite bullets._ "No! It wasn't like that! I didn't know!"_ Whatever helps you sleep at might, Leyna. Whatever drowns out their screams. _

Lynzi's shrill cries jolted Leyna from her internal torment. She pulled her hands from the book as if she was burned by its touch. The sharp movement caused the book to fall back down to the floor beside the bed. Leyna stared down at it before turning away and falling back to the comfort of her pillow.

"What did I do?" she whispered as she cried herself to sleep.


	16. Horrors of War

_A/N: This was not a chapter I looked forward to writing. I'm very interested to read everyone's reaction to it though. The letter style portions of the chapter are very similar if not identical to the letters used in the movie. As always, I own nothing. Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for a bumpy ride._

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 14**

**Horrors of War**

General Ludlow sat alone in the living room as his three sons prepared to go to war. He had exhausted all attempts at reasoning with them and now all that was left to do was to inform their mother of their reckless decision. His note was brief and distant. He stated the facts simply, indifferently, but the words still conveyed his displeasure.

_My Dear Isobel, _

_Today our sons are leaving home to defend a land they've never seen. I am unable to stop them. I've tried to shelter them from all the madness but now they go to seek it._

He glanced up from the window as he sealed the envelope and saw the fidgeting figure of the woman who was being left behind. Lois stood quietly next to Dexter, Pet and Isobel Two. They watched as the brothers each loaded their packs onto the backs of three of the ranch's finest horses. Despite the Colonel's resistance, he would never send his boys off to war on tired horses.

Clark cast a quick glance in Lois' direction and met her worried gaze. She didn't want either of the brothers to leave. She had said that it was foolish and completely irrational to rush into a war where they could easily be killed or seriously injured. Most of all, she didn't like the idea of separating from Clark. She didn't want to be left alone in a world she was unfamiliar with. _This is something I have to do. I told you that I'd take care of him._ His mind wanted to assure her. _I have to go and protect my brothers. What kind of older brother would I be if I just let Samuel ride off to do something stupid? He doesn't realize what he's getting himself into and if I'm there I'll be able to keep him out of too much danger. _

Lois lowered her eyes away from Clark. She hadn't had more then the briefest of conversations with him since the 'incident'. She didn't want their almost-kiss to cause a rift in their complicated friendship. Clark refused to talk about it and she had convinced herself that it was all Susannah having feelings of confusion after being surprised by the news of her fiancée's departure. There was no reason for her to _really_ have feelings for Clark. It was ridiculous. She was supposed to be engaged to Samuel. In truth, Lois did have a soft spot for the handsome young man. He was charming and sincere. There was something about his good natured attitude that gave her a feeling that with Samuel anything was possible. With Samuel anything was possible. Lois loved having possibility in her life, especially after being stuck in a movie where she felt completely forced into every decision.

Albert's approach pulled Lois away from her thoughts and back to the reality of things in her movie life. She could see conflict in his eyes. He hadn't mentioned anything to Samuel about her moment with Clark, but Lois could tell that he hadn't forgotten even the smallest detail. He looked like he was debating on hugging her or offering a cordial handshake. Lois extended her hand and made the decision for him. "Be safe, Albert."

Samuel stood immediately behind Alfred, waiting to say words of farewell to his fiancé. He smiled warmly in a way that compelled Lois to smile back in spite of all of her ominous feelings. "I love you," he said softly in her ear as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Lois lifted her eyes up from Samuel's shoulder and looked toward Clark again. This time he wasn't looking her way. He was busy hugging Isobel Two and wishing Dexter and Pet well. _Not even a goodbye. He won't even let me wish him luck. That man is so stubborn. _"I love you too," she replied, her mind far away from their words of endearment.

The Colonel emerged from the ranch walking stiffly but surely toward his sons. Alfred met him a few paces from the door and exchanged a few words of reserved encouragement with his father. Samuel reluctantly pulled himself away from Lois and walked to meet his father.

"Bring yourself back," the Colonel said gruffly.

"Yes, sir."

"Tristan," the Colonel called. Clark tentatively turned from his horse and walked over to his father. Clark had spent most of his stay in the movie avoiding the Colonel. The resemblance to Jonathan Kent was too strong for Clark to ignore and Clark dreaded this moment right from the start. This goodbye would be much too final.

"Take care of Samuel," the Colonel commanded in a typical fatherly tone. The smile that graced the Colonel's face pulled at Clark's heart. _This is just too hard. _

"I will," Clark answered with a quick affirmative to break away from the father-son moment. _I already made this promise to Lois so it won't be too hard to carry out that command. _

Within minutes, all three brothers sat perched on top of their horses waving goodbye as they rode off to an uncertain future. As they were almost out of sight Clark turned back one final time and saw the outline of one lone person still watching their retreating forms. He knew it had to be Lois and he knew what she was thinking. _Please don't get yourself killed._

* * *

That night a terrible rainstorm hit the ranch. It destroyed most of the basic farm equipment that hadn't been securely tied down. The next few weeks were spent cleaning up after the destruction while trying to ignore the high tension that assaulted everyone. It was only a prelude of things to come.

When Lois wasn't outside helping around the ranch, she spent her time with Isobel Two. Lois made it her goal to establish a solid bond with the young girl that reminded her so much of Chloe. Isobel Two had only the most basic of education so Lois would use the time in the evenings to work through concepts of math, literature, and culture. Isobel was one of her last connections with the memories of her real world and Lois was prepared to cling to whatever she had left. It was becoming all too easy to fall into the patterns of her movie life. There were mornings where she woke up and had to focus much harder than the previous days to remember small details about her real childhood. Things like favorite TV shows and games seemed trivial in a world where they were nonexistent.

Weeks had passed and the season was about to change before a faded letter finally arrived at the ranch. It did little to ease Lois' worries but everyone else seemed appeased by even the slightest word that assured them of the brothers' safety. The letter was addressed to Susannah, so Lois was able to read and reread it in the safety of her room until every word was firmly etched in her memory. Every mention of the horrors of war seemed to bring new dread to replace the original omens. She wondered if it was better to be left in the dark wondering what was happening. The light that now illuminated the dire situation made it only seem more real and much more deadly.

_Dear Susannah, _

_The horror of this place is indescribable. Nothing is as I thought it would be. I admit that when I came here I was searching for personal glory. Is that wrong? To want to distinguish myself like my father did. Although Tristan and Alfred watch over me so carefully that I fear I will never get the chance. _

_I see now, not that my father was right, but that I was naïve. I try to guard against despair but at times it seems as if all human decency has broken down. Alfred was wounded in our latest battle. He shall recover soon enough, but he and Tristan seem to have drifted apart. I cannot understand it. _

_I miss you more than you can imagine. You are all that is clean and pure. I close my eyes and think of you always. Please stay on at the ranch and wait for me. Don't let father worry. I know I'll be protected, especially with Tristan around whose sole purpose seems to be being my bodyguard. Be well my love. _

_Samuel _

Lois couldn't help but shake her head every time she read the letter. _Typical Smallville, always acting like a bodyguard. He clearly isn't having problems staying in touch with our realities._

* * *

"I have to translate these for the reconnaissance," Samuel clung tightly to a small stack of papers as he walked past the medical tent over to one of the commanding officer's tents.

"Alfred will want to see you," Clark replied warily.

"I'll be there," Samuel smiled, picking up his pace toward the other side of the camp.

Clark entered the hospital area with a reluctant sigh. He wasn't a fan of visiting Alfred without Samuel. The chats between him and his older brother were greatly lacking. All pleasantries were avoided and silence usually pervaded the entire conversation.

"Alfred!" Clark called as pleasantly as possible as he approached Alfred's bed. Alfred had been laid up from an injury during battle but was quickly recuperating.

"Where's Samuel?" Alfred answered, ignoring Clark's attempt at brotherly love.

"He's translating. He'll be here," Clark replied.

"They're sending me home," Alfred said begrudgingly.

"Good for you!" Clark really meant it. He had enough of war and would have given anything to be back at home. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he missed Lois. Things seemed less clear when she wasn't around. Home seemed much farther away. Clark only wished that Samuel felt the same way about going back to the ranch. Samuel was still passionate about the war. He strived to stand out and make a name for himself but every time he put himself in too much danger Clark would immediately do something to pull him away from it. Samuel didn't have the slightest clue how many times he had been saved from near destruction.

"Tristan?" A voice interrupted Clark's train of thought. He turned to meet the worried gaze of a soldier that he had talked to on several occasions during his time on the battlefield. "Did you know that your brother is going along on the reconnaissance?" The soldier knew that Tristan had been overly cautious about anything that Samuel Ludlow did. When he saw the younger man preparing to leave he figured that it was probably smart to go inform Tristan. The look of horror that flashed across Tristan's face assured the soldier that he had made the right choice.

In an instant Clark leapt off Alfred's bed and darted through the aisles of hospital beds that impeded his way. After all of his precautions, Samuel had still managed to go off on his own.

"Dammit, Tristan! I told you to stay with him!" Alfred's angry shout followed him out of the hospital tent as Clark raced to follow the reconnaissance team. Time was of the essence.

Riding into battle on the nearest horse that he could find, Clark propelled his horse onward to catch up to the reconnaissance team that had already reached enemy lines. Clark's heart pounded frantically like a drum in his ears. He could feel the adrenaline rush through his system as his horse galloped on through the enemy gunfire. Clark struggled with all of his strength to keep firm control over Tristan who was fighting his way to the surface in a surge of urgency and fear. The overwhelming feeling of uncertainty was flooding the mind of both Clark and Tristan and their only goal was to get to Samuel before it was too late.

Dirt exploded all around him in a swirl of chaos. Clark could see fire raging in the distance and the combination of friendly fire and enemy fire created a deafening roar that made the battlefield feel more and more like hell on earth. Clark broke through a line of trees into the dense forest that made up most of the battleground. He tried to ignore the screams of wounded soldiers and the cries of men who would never be saved. He had to focus. He had to find Samuel.

Before he had time to react Clark found himself tumbling to the ground as his horse fell victim to a bullet that was intended for him. Clark pulled himself from the ground and continued onward running now as fast as his feet could carry him. "Samuel!"

Cannon fire sounded loudly, drowning out all other sound as Samuel Ludlow continued to fight his way past enemy soldiers. He was determined to finish what he came here to do. He would be honorable and brave. He would come home victorious and marry the woman of his dreams. He was driven to success and was so focused on his dream that he tripped over a low barbed wire and stumbled unceremoniously to the ground. Stunned, Samuel started to untangle his leg from the line of barbed wire, pulling and tugging against its unruly tangle. He didn't even notice the gas that was beginning to fill the air.

"Samuel!" Clark flipped over the body of the nearest dead soldier fearing the worst. Each time a wave a relief combined with more dread coursed over him as he didn't see his brother. "Samuel!"

Samuel pulled himself into a standing position as soon as he was able to tear through the barbed wire. He now noticed the spreading gas and rushed to get away from it. After three steps the trees in the surrounding forest began to blur before his eyes. Panic swept over him as he realized what was happening. He had stayed in the gassy area too long. He was going blind. As his vision faded, Samuel proceeded forward, relying on his other senses to guide him. He focused through the sounds of screaming men and found a familiar voice. "Tristan!"

The sound of his name increased the flow of adrenaline through his body. Clark ran even harder toward the sound. "Samuel! Samuel!"

"Tristan! I'm over here! I can't see! Tristan!" Panic laced Samuel's voice as he took unbalanced steps toward the sound of his older brother. Despite his more cautious movements Samuel walked unknowingly straight into a row of thick barbed wire. The barbs imbedded themselves into his clothing and he struggled to get away. The more he pulled, the more tangled he became. Samuel dropped his gun and continued to tug his arms and legs from the mess of wire. "Tristan! Help! I can't move!"

Clark continued to dash through trees, jump over bodies, and leap across patches of barbed wire toward his brother's calls. Relief enveloped him when he finally saw his brother, only a few more yards away, pulling and fighting against the wire. "Samuel!"

"Tristan?" Samuel was equally relieved knowing that his bodyguard brother was coming to his rescue.

Clark sighed and took two steps forward. Movement in the corner of his eye caused his heart to freeze. Enemy soldiers smirked back at him from a small trench and finished loading their guns. _No! I'm coming! I'm coming!_ Tristan completely took over and sprinted madly to stop the soldiers, knowing already that the yards separating them would prove to be fatal. "No!" he screamed in tortured anguish as the gunfire erupted in the air and bullets pounded Samuel's trapped body. "No!"

Samuel's body convulsed left and right as each bullet tore through his flesh. His screams of pain were overpowered by Tristan's anguished yells and the sound of a cannon that struck the enemy soldiers' trench only seconds too late. Tristan ignored the enemy cries of surprise and pain and rushed to the side of his injured brother. In one swift pull, Tristan yanked Samuel away from the wires and onto the blood soaked ground.

"Tristan?" Samuel groaned weakly as blood bubbled around the edges of his mouth and trickled slowly down his pale face.

"I got you now. You're doing good," Tristan assured as he cradled Samuel's battered body. "We're going home. We're going home." Tristan's hands shook as he wiped blood away from Samuel's mouth. The sticky red liquid only seemed to smear across the whiteness of Samuel's face. More blood flowed over his gasping lips as he struggled for air.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Samuel?" Tristan's panic rose even more as Samuel's eyes fluttered and his choking gasps racked his body. "Samuel!" As his younger brother's eyes closed for the last time, Tristan felt a part of his soul being ripped out of his body. "No! No!" He stared for a moment at his blood soaked hands, making a decision, and he pulled his brother further away from the barbed wire that had previously held him prisoner. He made it only a few steps before falling to the ground. He tried again and again but only made it a few steps on each attempt. Tristan fell back down to the ground with his brother, knowing the impossibility of dragging his body through the war zone. His eyes took on a black stare, devoid of all emotion except unbridled rage. There was no other way.

* * *

_Dear Father and Susannah, _

_I'm being discharged from the army but I cannot come home yet. As for our beloved Samuel, all I can send home is his heart. Alfred will bring it back. He should be buried in the canyons where he used to draw the birds. _

_Your Son,_

_Tristan_

The day of the funeral was cold and filled with fallen snow. The Colonel had said nothing since the letter arrived and his sadness touched the hearts of each inhabitant at the ranch. Lois kept to herself and remained as emotionless as possible. Alfred tried to comfort her on many occasions with kind words of sympathy but she continued to push him away. Samuel was gone. Clark was gone. She somehow knew that the words written in the letter weren't Clark's and that Tristan was in complete control. Lois mourned the loss of Samuel, a man she had grown to care about and the loss of Clark, who she feared would never come back.

After the funeral they spent the rest of the evening sitting silently in the living room where Samuel had performed on the piano only months before. The Colonel stood staring vacantly into the fireplace as Lois and Alfred sat in chairs at opposite sides of the room.

"We lost the best one of all of us," Alfred announced somberly.

The Colonel didn't even look up. He strode out of the room as if nothing had been said, leaving Alfred and Lois alone to fill the empty conversation. Awkward tension mounted until Lois couldn't take it any longer.

"Alfred? What you saw with me and Tristan…" Lois couldn't find the right words to express what she wanted him to understand.

"It doesn't matter, Susannah," Alfred said emotionlessly.

"I just want you to know that it was Samuel that I loved," Lois tried to sound convincing. She turned to leave but paused momentarily as he finally spoke.

"You know, Tristan will be back someday."

Lois refused to respond. Her fears conflicted with Alfred's assurances and she didn't want to begin to think about what would happen when and if Tristan would return. She forced her footsteps to remain steady and even as she made her way up the stairs to dwell on the day's events. _Someday. _


	17. Changes

_A/N: I was searching through the insanely large files of all my old sent mail so I could get a quote from my friend Megan's story to quote back to her and as I looked I saw one message I sent her entitled 'A Smallville Fic'. It was the original idea/chapter for Chick Flick which at the time was called Green Screen. Basically the message was me explaining that I decided to write a fanfic about SV and wondering what she thought of the idea. Her reply told me that she thought I was completely insane, that she couldn't believe I would even bother, that I had horrible grammar and that she wanted me to send her chapters as I finished them so that she could find out what happens. I took her response as a yes and went from there._

_So to make a long story short, May/ June last year marks the first post of Chick Flick online. I can't believe that it has been a year already. sigh_

_I just wanted to thank htbthomas and Sep for all of their help in betaing my tangled web of ideas and helping me stay focused. I also want to (reluctantly) thank Megan for giving me her strange support through the idea stage and for continuing to amuse and entertain me by unsuccessfully trying to guess what would happen next. Without the help of these three women and of course the support of all the readers, there would certainly be no Chick Flick._

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 15**

**Changes**

The months dragged on and the seasons continued to change. The someday that Lois longed for seemed to be only a fading dream. Too much time had gone by and Lois feared that he would never return. She had given up hope of returning to her real world a long time ago. Surely she had done something wrong during the course of the movie and would be stuck as Susannah Finncannon for all eternity. She even wondered if somehow Clark had completed what he needed to do in the movie and was sitting at home in the comforts of Smallville brooding over the fact that he had lost her somewhere along the way… or even worse, not thinking about her at all.

Each day she found it easier to sink into the life of Susannah. Sometimes she even contemplated giving up control completely so the real Susannah could run the show for awhile. Instead of completely falling into despair, she would visit Samuel's grave each day. Lois spent hours just sitting there wishing for things to go back to the way they were before the war or even before she had ever been sucked into the movies. As boring and pointless as life seemed to Lois, she was growing accustomed to it. She didn't need to pretend to be happy. Everyone was sympathetic and understood her grief after Samuel's funeral and just kept on thinking that she was fighting through the difficult grieving process. The sad depression of a heartbroken woman easily concealed Lois' true feelings of intense homesickness and despair.

She became more and more comfortable around Alfred. She could still see a faint longing in his eyes but she relied on his strength as a confidant to keep her spirits up when things seemed to get too difficult. Alfred was kind and supportive. He never pressed her to talk about her tormented feelings and yet he was always there for her when she needed him the most. He even came up to the grave to sit with her in the afternoons where he wasn't in town gathering supplies or working to keep the ranch running.

It was days like this where she would just sit with him staring off into the setting sun for hours waiting endlessly for the dream that would never come while living through the nightmare that would never end.

"Susannah?" Alfred stood stoically by the grave as she sat in front of it.

"Yes, Alfred." Responding to the name Susannah seemed almost second nature to her now.

"You know how much I loved Samuel, and I think you know…"

Lois looked quickly between Samuel's grave and Alfred's face. She sighed softly and mentally rebuked herself for relying on Alfred as if he were her emotional crutch. She knew what was coming and that made her feel even worse. At least when Alfred remained silent she was able to convince herself that their relationship would remain completely platonic. She could try to deny that Alfred clearly felt something stronger than friendship toward her when he kept mum about it, but obviously the ability to deny it was coming to an end. She braced herself against his words and let the awkward silence permeate the air around them.

"Out of respect for Samuel I wanted to say it in this place."

Lois continued to remain quiet and deathly still.

"Susannah, I think you know that I'm in love with you."

Even though she knew it was coming, Lois couldn't help but feel as if she'd been punched in the stomach. All the air left her lungs and she gasped slightly to bring the sweet oxygen back to the empty chasm in her chest.

"From the moment I saw you. It was like a novel."

The silence continued as Lois stared wide eyed back at him, refusing to say a word.

"You know, you're not making this any easier for me."

Lois huffed in disbelief that he was putting this on her and couldn't bite back her sarcasm. "_Sorry_."

Alfred stared down at the rough earth below his feet. Her less than enthusiastic response spoke volumes to him. Hope flickered across his eyes in one last endeavor. He lifted his gaze from the ground and locked his eyes on hers. "Is there any way that you could learn to love me? Not the way you loved Samuel, but enough to…"

Lois tore away from his pleading eyes and glanced remorsefully at the grave.

"Susannah? We could make a life together. A happy life."

"I don't think so, Alfred," Lois replied sadly, refusing to look back up at him.

"Maybe there's a chance?" Alfred tried to hold firm to the last strings of his hope and his pride.

_A chance? You're asking for a chance with the woman who was engaged to your dead brother? The woman who hasn't slept through the night for months? A woman who doesn't even belong in this world? The same woman who can't stop thinking about your other brother? Why would you want a chance with her? If you only knew._ Lois chuckled softly, humorlessly. "I think I would only cause you pain, Alfred."

Nothing else was said. They remained together for only a few more minutes before Alfred turned and began his walk back to the ranch. Once she was sure that he was far enough away where he wouldn't see or hear, Lois stood up and raised her gaze to the heavens above. "Why? Why through all of that could I not stop thinking about what Clark would say if he knew? When will this end?"

* * *

A week later, Lois was sitting in the kitchen teaching Isobel Two her latest history lesson when the air around her seemed to grow still. She looked at Isobel Two curiously. Something seemed different.

"Colonel!" Dexter's loud shout rang through the open window and caused both Lois and Isobel to jump.

The day's lesson was suddenly forgotten and Isobel darted up from her chair and out the back door toward the sound of her father's voice. Lois remained frozen by the table. She didn't need to look outside to realize what was going on. There hadn't been urgency relating to anything for ages. There was only one reason for such hurry. After over a year of waiting, Lois was unwilling to even look out the window. The idea of what might be outside was actually frightening to her.

Nothing happened for several minutes. Lois heard nothing from outside and the air still remained thick with tension. Taking a deep breath she ventured to the edge of the window and stared out at the horizon. At first she saw nothing. She bit her nails anxiously, waiting and hoping that her first scan wasn't focused enough. She squinted against the harsh light of the sun and could just barely make out a figure riding in from the far side of one of the fields.

"Susannah, I'm going into town if you wanted to…" Alfred trailed off as he entered the room and walked up behind her, following her intent stare to the figure in the field.

Only then did Lois even realize that she wasn't alone in the room. She turned to face him, startled at being caught completely unaware. His eyebrows were turned down in disapproval and the lips were set in a grim line. He knew that things were about to change. Lois couldn't find any words to say. There was nothing to say. With one last glance out to the field, Lois ran from the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Clark Kent stared wistfully at the grave of Samuel Ludlow. It had been far too long since he felt anything but cold deadness in his heart. Tristan had been in control for long enough. It was once again Clark's turn to make decisions. His first thought was to return home to the ranch.

The grave looked oddly serene. Clark had expected to feel anger toward himself once he stood here but no such feelings existed in his mind. Both parts of him, Tristan and Clark Kent, grieved over Samuel's death. Clark felt responsible for not getting there in time. He felt guilty for breaking his promise to Lois. Even if Clark didn't feel guilty, he still would have needed to stay away from the ranch as long as he did. Tristan's guilt was stronger than anything Clark had ever felt before. Tristan blamed himself for not keeping an eye on Samuel. He blamed himself for everything that happened in the war and for all the times he failed as a brother. He most especially blamed himself for possessing feelings of attraction toward Samuel's fiancée. Until Tristan could come to terms with his feelings he needed to stay as far away from the ranch as possible. Time couldn't heal all wounds but it helped ease Tristan's pain and allowed Clark to come back to the surface.

He sat at the stone for what felt like decades. He was prepared to sit there for decades more. There was something about that place that allowed him to start feeling again.

"Clark?" The sound of his name being spoken aloud was foreign to him. He hadn't heard it for over a year and in just one moment it seemed like all the reasons he left were obsolete. He couldn't think of one thing to justify heartlessly abandoning the one person who really knew him.

Lois knelt down beside him and stared intently at the rough emotions etched on his face. He was hurting. It wasn't exactly the pained and confused face he made when he was brooding in the loft but Lois recognized the similarities. He blamed himself. That was easy enough to interpret. Both Clark and Tristan were dealing with the guilt they felt over Samuel's death.

She knew that guilt was to be expected from such a sudden and tragic loss, but the brooding expression was overpowered by another emotion she hadn't prepared herself for. She knew what that dark shadowed emotion was. She had seen it in the haunted features of the soldiers she'd met after they'd returned from a particularly horrific battle. There was a tortured expression on Clark's face that sent a chill down Lois' spine.

Tentatively, Lois placed her hand on top of his. They stayed that way for a few silent minutes before Clark finally responded. "I couldn't save him." His voice was full of regret and Lois couldn't even imagine what hell he had been putting himself through while he had been away. His eyes were cold and darkened with bruises marking how little he actually slept.

For all those months when she had held on to the hope of his return there was always a part of her that couldn't wait to extract revenge for her lonely abandonment. She had planned on telling him off for leaving for so long. She wanted him to apologize for making her worry so fiercely. Now that she had the chance, anger was the farthest thing from her mind. Her heart went out to him. She mentally rebuked herself for even entertaining thoughts of saying anything but words of kind welcome to her returning confidant. Now more than anything she wanted to tell him how much he had been missed. She wanted to tell him how much he was loved.

"I couldn't save him," he said again even more pitifully.

"I know you couldn't," Lois replied, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"No."

Lois' expression became stern and serious. "Don't you argue with me, Smallville. You're here. I'm here. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Forks clinking on plates, the smell of food in the air, the candles lit on the table, to Clark it all seemed very empty and pointless without Samuel. He'd spent months pondering about what would have happened if he'd just been a little faster and gotten to Samuel before it was too late or even if he had never left him out of his sight at all. Would he still be in this movie? Would he have died in Samuel's stead? It all could have been so different. It could have been the overwhelming shock of his surprise return home, but Clark had a feeling that the rest of the family could feel the emptiness just as much as he could. The silence was infuriating. _If they don't want me here I'll just leave. I can't take this silence. Someone needs to say something. _

Alfred set his fork down on the table and sneered at him condescendingly. Clark immediately regretted ever wishing for someone to break the silence. Whatever Alfred had to say he didn't want to hear.

"Did you have a nice ride?" Alfred smirked.

Clark dropped his fork on his plate and stood up swiftly. He wanted more than anything to wipe the smirk off of his brother's face but thought better of it. Alfred had every right to be bitter and if he chose to remain that way then it was his prerogative. _I'm not going to stoop to his level. I refuse to fight with him. _"Excuse me." Clark directed his gaze to the Colonel and Lois apologetically before striding out of the room and out the back door.

No one said a word as the screen door slammed and Clark's footsteps echoed on the porch. The Colonel acted as though nothing had happened and began picking at his food once again. Alfred fixed his eyes intently on Lois, waiting for a reaction. Lois stood up gracefully, shot a cold glare at Alfred, and hurried out of the room and out the back door in pursuit of Clark.

As Lois stepped off of the porch she could make out the figure of Clark heading out into one of the fields across the yard toward the setting sun. "Clark!"

She paused for a moment hoping that he would turn around to acknowledge her. Instead he only seemed to quicken his pace.

"Clark!" she yelled louder, not caring if anyone in the house heard her. When he continued to move farther away Lois raced out into the field after him. He was only a few hundred yards away, but was moving at such a determined pace that Lois doubted briefly if she'd be able to catch up. "Clark, please!"

_Please stop running away. Please don't leave! _

"Clark, please!" she yelled, emotion catching in her throat.

He stopped. As much as he wanted to hurt Alfred, he couldn't hurt Lois. The sound in her voice compelled him to stop. He heard her footsteps as she ran to catch up. He finally turned around to face her just as she closed the last two footsteps between them. His arms instinctively traveled to her shoulders at the same second that her hands flew to his.

They kissed.

In that one moment of complete passion and longing neither of them could find a reason not to. His lips met hers tenderly at first before becoming rougher and more demanding. His hands traveled down from her shoulders to her waist and he pulled her closer, desperately needing more contact.

Lois' hands wandered up to tug against his tangled hair. She moaned softly as felt his tongue in her mouth. _This is wrong. He's despondent. I'm lonely. No good can come from this!_ Clark pulled his kisses away as if he were reading her thoughts, but instead of backing away and mumbling some awkward apology he latched on to her neck and began to trail kisses from her neck down to her shoulder and then back up to the curve of her chin. It was all too much. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She needed more. _I was wrong. This is right. I just need to stop thinking. I just need to give in. _

More kisses. Each one more fiery and passionate than the next drove them down to the coarse ground of the field. She straddled his waist and pushed him down so that his back pressed deeply against the dry earth and she could lie on top of him. Neither paid any attention to their surroundings. The sound of each other's frantically beating hearts and erratic breathing drowned out the chirping crickets and the hum of the breeze through the high grass. Their hands clawed against the clothing that was becoming increasingly intrusive as the fervor of their kisses grew.

Clark tried impatiently to unfasten the buttons that impeded his access to the smooth flesh of Lois' chest. He refused to tear his lips from hers but continued to fumble uselessly against the buttons. The sound of Lois' light chuckle caused him to pull his face from hers.

"What?" he asked, his voice marred by a husky undertone.

Lois smirked seductively back at him. "If you wanted to feel me up all you had to do was ask," she laughed while pulling sharply against the fabric, causing several of the buttons to pop off.

Clark leaned in to resume his assault on her neck, but she poked him sharply in the ribs to regain his attention.

"You have no idea how sorry I am to interrupt, but wouldn't it be nicer if I wasn't the only one without a top on?"

Clark grinned wickedly and gave in easily to her demands.

The second it took for him to remove his shirt was long enough for reality to wash over them. She kissed him again, this time more tentatively, allowing her rationality to take control even despite her best efforts to suppress it. She sighed and pulled her lips from his and kissed his chest lightly.

Clark didn't move to reignite the fire they had both created but he also didn't move to push her away. She laid lightly with her cheek against his chest for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally turned, she only moved her head enough to stare directly into his eyes. The shadow that clouded his eyes earlier had faded away and now he resembled her farmboy best friend rather than the war-hardened soldier. The thought of Clark as her best friend made her instantly apprehensive. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms forever she was forced to remember their usual dynamic where she wouldn't have wanted those arms anywhere near her. By the time they'd been sucked into the movies she wasn't completely averse to him like she used to be. They had become good friends. Friends that annoyed the hell out of each other, but friends nonetheless. She even considered him to be her best friend. _I just tongued my best friend. Again. _

"Clark?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah, Lois? he whispered back, wrapping his arm around her back so that she was wrapped securely in his embrace.

She looked at him uncertainly for a moment before resting her cheek back on his chest. "I guess this changes everything."


	18. Us

_A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I can't wait to hear what you all think of it too. Enjoy! _

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 16**

**Us**

Clark sat alone on the front porch staring out at the sunrise. All attempts of convincing himself that it had been only a dream had failed. _I almost had sex with Lois in a field._ His thoughts were blunt and made him feel even worse about the situation. _Almost isn't even the right word. I most certainly would have had sex with Lois in a field if she hadn't put a stop to it. I most certainly wasn't complaining about the situation. What is it with fields and Lois anyway? It is like we're drawn together whenever there is a field and an opportunity for her to see me without clothing on. This is bad. This is really really bad. _

_What are we going to do now? Lois is going to completely freak out. She was calm and collected about the whole thing last night, we talked for a while in the field, and we each walked back to our rooms, our very separate rooms. Today is a completely new day and now Lois has had the whole night to think about what happened. There is absolutely no way that she's going to be willing to even consider the idea of an "us". Last night she was rational and open-minded about everything and she listened to everything I had to say. _

_She was completely un-Lois. Maybe she wasn't Lois. What if it was Susannah out in the field with me last night? That would explain a lot. _

_If Susannah had control over Lois that means that I'm going to have to deal with a very angry Lois this morning. Maybe I should pretend that it was all Tristan. That would prevent her from getting too angry. It could be just like what happened in the last movie. I could just say that things got out of control and because that has happened in the past maybe she'll believe it. If I just play it off as a mistake maybe we could go back to normal. She won't feel obligated and I'll still get to spend time with her. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now and I'm not sure if it is influenced by the movie or not. As long as I play this right I should be able to buy myself a little more time until I can find out whether or not these really are my emotions. I can't be really in love with Lois Lane. Can I? _

"Are you planning on marrying her?" Alfred's voice pulled him from his internal conflict.

_Yes. Wait, what?_ "What?"

"Are you planning on marrying her?"

_In what universe would Lois ever be okay with that? _

_What gives him the right to interrogate me? I bet he thinks I slept with her though. Why else would we have spent half of the evening out in the field? This is only going to cause more problems. _"Good morning to you, too."

"You _will_ marry her."

Clark smirked. _Yep. He really does think we slept together. This could be entertaining. _"What? To make an honest woman out of her?"

"Yes!" Alfred spun around to leave as if having this conversation was physically wounding more than just his male ego.

Clark chose to phrase his words carefully. "I'll marry her if she'll have me." _Like that will ever happen. _

"_If_ she'll have you? Do you even love her?" Alfred spun back around.

Clark stopped short. He hadn't really wanted to think about this possibility. Before Samuel had died Clark was pretty sure that he did love her. He couldn't suppress the jealousy that bubbled inside of him whenever he saw them together. There was that point in time where the answer would have been a surprised but honest yes. However, Samuel had kept his emotions in check. Clark knew that he would never betray Samuel by revealing his feelings to Lois.

Now that Samuel was gone there was nothing to stop him from telling her what he thought he felt and there was nothing stopping her from rejecting him. To answer the question now after he had just spent the last evening kissing her and holding her in his arms with the knowledge that she could possibly not feel the same way made him think. Was he really willing to tell her how he felt even if she could possibly reject him? Was she worth the potential heartbreak? The answer shocked him by its simplicity. Of course she was.

As Clark prepared to tell Alfred what he had just revealed to himself, Alfred continued on, deciding that Clark's pause for thought had made his true feelings crystal clear. "Or did you _seduce_ her to spite me?"

"That is not what I did!"

"What about Samuel?" Alfred shot back.

"What about Samuel?" Clark stared coldly at Alfred.

"You tell me about Samuel," Alfred sneered knowingly.

"We all loved Samuel. Samuel is dead." Clark said the words slowly, offended that Alfred would have the audacity to even hint at something on the contrary.

"How convenient that is for _you_," Alfred smirked.

The presence of Tristan swiftly overwhelmed Clark as rage course through his veins. "I will forgive you for that once. You say that again and we're not brothers!"

Alfred's mocking gaze turned sympathetic. "Tristan, you know you can't make her happy."

As quickly as Tristan took control, he disappeared the second he heard Alfred's sympathetic tone. Clark listened as his worst fears were confirmed to him by a person he felt no connection to, a complete stranger who had no idea who he really was. _What if I can never make her happy? There's no way that she could ever want to be with me. What if what Leyna said was right? Maybe all my secrets will ever bring me is pain and suffering. What if I'm meant to be alone? _

_My life can't end up this way. What if I don't have to keep secrets from Lois? Could I give her everything, my secrets, my life? _

"I'll try," Clark answered both Alfred's and his own doubts.

"Then you will fail," Alfred replied simply as he went back inside the house.

* * *

Alfred left the ranch later that day without explanation, leaving Lois feeling more torn than ever before. She spent the rest of that day and most of the next one pondering what had happened. She wasn't stupid. She knew something must have gone on between him and Clark. The last thing Alfred had said to her before he left was that he wished her the best. The underlying sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

_What am I supposed to do now? Alfred is mad because I'm in love with Clark. _

_Wait._

_I'm not__** in**__ love with Clark. I love him like a best friend. There may be a small, teeny tiny part of me that __**likes**__ him like more than a best friend but that's it. Love is a completely different emotion that can't exist between me and Clark. At least not right now…but kissing him was so completely different than anything I've ever felt before. It has the potential to be love._

_Maybe. _

_Someday. _

_I don't know. _

_I want to find out if there could be more to this. I have spent almost a year thinking about him and promising that if he'd just come back that I'd treat him differently. Living without him for so long made me realize how much I like having him around. Maybe I love having him around. I just want to see where this can go._

_Why does Alfred have to complicate things more than they already are? I can't ignore how much he helped me through that Clark-less time after Samuel died. He was a great friend but I definitely don't like him as anything more than a friend or a brother. He's reliable and was around at a time where Clark wasn't but that doesn't mean that I want to rely on him in the way he wants. I can't lie to myself. _

_I never thought that Clark of all people could make me feel so conflicted. He's Clark Kent. What makes him so special? How did that kiss make me lose control of my senses? I can't stop replaying everything we said and did over and over again. I feel like some loopy high school drama queen. I'm Lois Lane. I keep my emotions in control. I don't let guys get under my skin and I most certainly don't fall in love with them. Why is Clark Kent suddenly an exception? _

_I don't want things to change between us but I do at the same time. I can't lose him as a friend but I can't just forget about that kiss. If I know him, and I think I do, he's going to be brooding about this until he decides to do something completely unreasonable. As much as I want to 'pull a Lois' and act like nothing happened, like there was no spark at all between us, I can't. I won't let him do it either. He may be a stubborn, broody farmboy that kisses like a god, but I'm Lois Lane. I'm the stubborn one! I want to know what is happening with me and him and I'm sure as hell going to find out. _

"Tristan!" Lois called from inside the kitchen where she had been lost in thought.

Silence was her only reply.

"Tristan!" she shouted again, walking toward the door leading out onto the porch.

"He's out with the horses." A soft voice came from behind her, making her jump.

"Isobel! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Lois clutched her hand to her heart. She wondered just how long Isobel Two had been watching her daydream about the situation with Clark.

"Sorry. I was just saying that Tristan was out with the horses. He's been out there all day," Isobel replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh. Okay," Lois smiled kindly. "Did you read over your English lesson?"

Isobel made a face. "Not yet."

"Well, start on it now. Once I get back in I'll go over it with you, okay?"

"Alright," Isobel said begrudgingly as she slowly exited the room.

As soon as she was out of sight Lois sighed. Isobel was like Chloe in more ways than one. She would go to all lengths to impress Tristan and she had her snooping abilities down to an art. If she wanted to have any sort of serious conversation with Clark she would certainly need to keep Isobel occupied.

As soon as the door to Isobel's room slammed shut, Lois exited out the back door heading toward the horse pasture. As she approached she saw Clark trying unsuccessfully to ride a particularly stubborn horse. In less than five seconds he was flying through the air and landing in a large pile of hay.

"I think you need to work on your dismount."

Clark's head snapped up in surprise.

"Lois! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm watching you practice your horse whispering techniques. I highly recommend that you stay out of that profession," Lois smirked.

"I'm doing just fine," Clark replied as he brushed the pieces of straw off of his jeans.

"Does your definition of fine really consist of being thrown from a horse?"

"It's just_ this_ horse. I can barely get near her without sending her into a tantrum. She's got quite a temper and refuses to let anyone touch her for more than a few seconds before sending them flying into the nearest solid object. I'm considering naming her Lois. You two are very much alike."

"Funny, Smallville. You're a real comedian. Maybe you just need a woman's touch." Lois jumped over the fence that divided up the sections of the pasture and walked casually up to Clark and the horse.

"Lois, I really don't think you should be in here. It's dangerous. You could get hurt." Clark placed himself between Lois and the horse.

"Clark, you've been gone for quite awhile. I'm perfectly able to deal with the horses. You honestly don't think I've spent this whole time inside the house sipping tea, do you?"

"You, tea? No, that wasn't quite what I was thinking… but I still don't think you should try to tame this particular horse. She is completely unpredictable," Clark tried to reason.

"You just said that we are very much alike. Maybe I will have better luck getting through to her. We wild, unpredictable women must stick together."

"But Lois…"

Lois strode right past him and took two more steps toward the horse. "It's okay. Everything's just fine," she said soothingly as she rested her hand on the side of the horse. Besides a heavy sigh, the horse didn't seem phased so Lois gently lifted herself up onto its back.

Clark stared gaping and wide-eyed as Lois and the horse circled easily around the pasture three times before slowing to a stop. Lois slid off the horse as smiled smugly back at him.

"That's it," Clark muttered aloud. "That horse is definitely named Lois."

"It's alright, Smallville," Lois laughed. "All guys need a little help with the ladies sometime."

"I certainly don't recall you complaining."

Lois arched an eyebrow curiously at him. "Well, while we're on that subject…"

"Wait. Lois, before you say anything I think I should tell you that the other night in the field doesn't have to mean anything. We could—"

"What? Just forget about it?" Lois interrupted. The idea of him trying to back out of what happened between them made her even more certain that she wanted to find out where it would go next.

"If that's what you want," Clark kept his gaze down toward the ground.

"What do you want?" Lois took a step forward.

"What?" Clark backed uneasily toward the fence.

"You heard me. What do you want? Do you think we should just forget about it? Pretend like nothing happened?" Lois prompted, taking another step into his personal space.

"I…"

"What, Clark?" Lois moved closer to him until he backed completely into the fence.

"Lois, it's your decision. I don't want to push you into anything that you aren't comfortable with."

"You're the one who's backing into a fence, Smallville. I think I'm the one doing the pushing."

"You're okay with this?" Clark asked in confusion, his eyes darting between Lois' mischievous eyes and her lips which coming closer and closer to his own.

"Okay with what?" she asked, bringing her lips within centimeters of his. "Us?"

Clark gulped. He hadn't expected her to be so accepting of the situation. Her casualness about the whole situation was taking him by complete surprise. "Us," he repeated.

"I think I'm okay with it," Lois said huskily before she brought her lips to his.

The sensation of having her body pressed against him and her lips meshing with his own sent Clark's head spinning. It was so hard to pull away. He wanted this so badly and despite all his doubts apparently so did she. It was incomprehensible.

"Lois." Her name came out a whisper as he ran his hands down her back. She smiled at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Are you sure about all of this?" he asked, still uncertain.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Would you just stop thinking so hard? Why must you overanalyze this?"

Clark pulled back slightly. "I don't know. I just—"

"Well, stop it right now, Clark Kent. Trust this. Trust me. I'm here and believe it or not, I want you to kiss me. Stop all this self-doubt crap. If you don't think this can work I want you to walk away right now. If you want to be with me man up to it and take my heart because that's all I have anymore and I'm starting to think that you're the only one who can really protect it."

Lois pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and held it out to him. Her hands trembled as he took the paper and unfolded, reading her faded handwriting.

_Clark, _

_I'm writing this letter to you but I know I'll never send it. The longer you are away the more I feel like a part of me has left with you. I'm losing touch with what I know is real and what I've been experiencing. I want to go home and I know that I can't leave without you. I miss the comfort of your smile and the gentleness of your touch. I miss my friend and I know that he is almost completely lost to me. I wish he would come home and I know that only you can bring him back to me. Things are lonely here and I'm not the only one that misses you. I understand why you're staying away but I can't help but wish that you'd find it in your heart to return to me. _

_Lois_

"I wrote it while you were away. I wasn't sure when or even if you were coming back so I figured that if I got my thoughts down on paper I could at least get some form of closure. So if you really need to know if I'm sure about how I feel about us then this is your answer. If this doesn't get it through to you I can't make it any clearer."

Clark couldn't help but to stare at her with complete wonder in his eyes. She amazed him more every day. "Ever since we entered this movie it feels like a struggle to take every breath. I'm trying so hard to push through and deal with everything that has happened and just live through the chaos. Lois, there were so many times where I just wanted to give up. After Samuel died I just wanted to stop breathing so that it all would go away. In the worst of all of that torture I heard your voice in my ear and suddenly I could breathe again. I didn't have to struggle and there wasn't any pain. It was the sweetest breath of air and nothing else mattered to me besides you. The idea that you could make me want to live again is what brought me back. Everything that is good isn't good to me without you here by my side. I overanalyze this because it seems impossible to me that something so wonderful could stand to be near me after everything I've seen and experienced. I've held death in my arms and it seems so hard to imagine that life could ever want to be there again. You're life, Lois. You're everything."

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Lois rested her head against his shoulder and just breathed in his warm, comforting scent.

_You deserve so much more than what I have to give you_. Clark thought to himself as he brought his lips to hers to continue what they had started minutes before.


	19. Issues

_A/N 1: It has been too long since I last updated this fic and I'm so sorry about all the delays. My schedule with classes and life in general has kept me from having a spare minute of time to write. Updates are slow but I'm honestly trying my hardest. This chapter (and the next one) contains a lot of new information and things to speculate about. I'm very interested to hear the you feelings and thoughts about the characters. Tons of new info about the kids with a lot of hidden details that will be VERY important later. ;)_

_A/N 2: I want to thank my fabulous betas for all their input. I don't know what I'd do without them. Sep's insight about the personalities of certain characters is amazing and Barb is the sweetest person ever. hugs betas _

_Here we go..._

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 17**

**Issues**

"Leyna? It's Cora." The eight-year-old girl stood awkwardly in the long white hallway holding a box that caused her to teeter off-balance as the contents within it shifted from one side to the other. She glanced suspiciously over her shoulder, double checking her surroundings to make sure that no one else was watching.

"Do you have the box?" A muffled voice resonated from behind the locked door.

"Yeah, I had it hidden under my bed and took it out as soon as I got your e-mail. No one saw me and Olivia thinks that I'm getting something from the kitchen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" The petite blonde insisted impatiently as she shifted from one foot to the other. "This thing is heavy! Let me in!"

The portal to the room opened and Cora slipped inside, careful not to shift the contents of the box as she set it on Leyna's bed. Leyna's eyes were a bright blue that reminded Cora of the color Claire's eyes got when she pretended to cry. Before Cora could form a question, Leyna averted eye contact and gazed hungrily at the box.

"What's in it?" Cora asked. The day they moved into the white fortress Leyna had taken her aside and had given her the box. She had sworn that she would tell no one about it and would never open it. Curiosity had been eating away at her since the moment she slid the box back into the depths under her bed and the only thing that had prevented her from sneaking a peek was the look in Leyna's eyes when she had made the promise. Cora knew whatever Leyna was hiding was a secret and secrets were now very important to Leyna. Only trouble could come from breaking this promise.

"Did you open it?" Leyna asked sharply, eyeing Cora as if she had committed a horrible crime.

"No! I swear! I never opened it. I kept my promise. I swear I did!" Cora's eyes widened as she protested her innocence.

The tension left Leyna's face for an instant and she smiled weakly at Cora. "I trust you. I just wanted to make sure. You were a great secret keeper and I owe you big time."

"Its okay, Leyna," Cora said proudly. "I won't ever tell. Telling secrets is bad so I promise not to ever tell anyone no matter what."

Leyna's expression darkened as the younger girl's words pierced her heart. Another wave of emotion threatened to overtake her but Cora's unknowing smile forced her to keep her sadness in check. She looked toward the door and back to the box. "Telling secrets is very bad," she murmured.

Cora furrowed her brow and stared apprehensively at the box. "Leyna, there isn't anything _bad_ in the box, is there?"

"Not at all," Leyna replied distantly as she turned her back to Cora and ran her fingers over the box's cardboard edges.

"Are you sure?" Something about the box seemed wrong now. Cora had never doubted Leyna's intentions before. She would listen to every word Leyna had to say without question because for as long as she could remember her cousins had always looked out for her. For the first time, Cora felt as if Leyna was hiding something from her and she felt angry at herself for naively going along with this plan without once questioning why the box was so important that it needed to be kept a secret from everyone else.

Cora thought about the first speech Claire had made when they moved into the fortress. _We are in this together as a family. We'll look out for each other no matter what. Everyone has a role to play in saving this world. We need each other. There are no more secrets between us. _She hadn't been paying too much attention at the time, but now Claire's words seemed very crucial. Now Claire's words seemed ominous.

"Run back to your room, Cora. We wouldn't want your sister to come looking for you," Leyna commanded disinterestedly.

"But—"

"Cora, go!" Leyna raised her voice to enforce the command but refused to pull her gaze away from the box.

Cora hesitated briefly as she unlocked the portal. She turned back to watch as Leyna searched for something to cut open the box. Her feelings of unease and concern were overpowered by her desire to listen to Leyna. She knew something wasn't one hundred percent right but couldn't come up with any reason to doubt her cousin. The portal opened up to the hallway and Cora stepped out making sure to punch in the code that would close the portal door but also making sure that the portal was unlocked. _Just in case._

* * *

"Cora? What's wrong?"

Startled, Cora jumped up from her bed where she had been lost in concentration for the past twenty minutes, replaying her conversation with Leyna. "Nothing!" she squeaked, smiling pleasantly at her older sister while tugging nervously at the long golden hair that flowed down her back.

"I've known you your whole life, Cora. I think that is long enough for me to be able to tell when you're hiding something. You play with your hair whenever you're worried about something."

"I do not!" Cora shot back defensively as she let her hair slip from her fingers.

"Oh, really? So nothing is bothering you at all right now and you didn't just drop something off in Leyna's room?" Olivia raised her eyebrows expectantly waiting for her little sister's reaction.

Cora gasped. "How did you see me? I was so careful!"

"Every night since we've been here you've checked under your bed before going to sleep. I highly doubted you were looking for monsters," Olivia smirked.

"You spied on me!"

"I did not spy on you. I'm your older sister and I'm supposed to look out for you. You were acting a little weird so I decided to make sure you weren't doing anything you weren't supposed to. I saw Leyna's handwriting on the box so I figured it wasn't anything too serious."

"Did you look in the box?" Cora asked, half curious and half outraged.

"No. I figured whatever you were doing for Leyna was between you and her. As long as you weren't getting hurt it was none of my business. I trust Leyna and I know she'd never intentionally let anything bad happen you any one of us."

"What about what happened to—"

"That was not intentional," Olivia interrupted.

"They sure fight about it a lot."

"I know, but they're brothers and sisters, that's just what they do. You know how Andy and I argue and how you always seem to have something contradictory to say about everything. Sometimes brothers and sisters need to fight no matter how much they love each other," Olivia smiled warmly, wrapping her arm around Cora.

"Andy said that John and Claire blamed Leyna for what happened and that's why they were fighting," Cora explained.

"Andy said that? Well, Andy should know that sometimes people say things that they don't really mean. There's a lot going on right now and it is making everyone a little edgy. John and Claire love Leyna just like Andy and I love you. They're just having a hard time showing how much they love each other right now."

"I think Leyna was crying," Cora said sadly.

"Really?" Olivia struggled to keep her voice sounding disinterested.

"I've never seen her cry before. Not even when _they_ died."

"Me either," Olivia replied somberly.

"I think that is why she wanted the box."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"She sent me an e-mail right after she fought with John and Claire and she told me to bring her the box. I think she wants the box because she's sad," Cora clarified.

A cloud of unease hovered above Olivia's head as confusing pieces started to click together. "Cora, did you ever open Leyna's box?"

"Nope," Cora replied proudly. "I'm a good secret keeper."

Olivia's unease turned to dread. She thought back to a time where she did similar favors for Leyna. "Was the box hard to carry?"

"Yeah, I think there's glass inside because things would click together when I tried to move it."

Olivia sighed in frustration. "Cora, thank you for telling me about the box. Now you must make me a big promise, okay?"

"Okay!" Cora replied eagerly.

"You must promise me to never hide anymore boxes for Leyna. If she gives you the box back or gives you a new one you must come tell me right away no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," Cora shrugged.

"Pinky swear?"

Cora wrapped her pinky around her older sister's and shook her head in agreement.

"Cora, I'm going to try to go talk to Leyna. Will you stay here for awhile and stay out of trouble?"

"I will, Olivia. I promise."

"Good, I'll be back in a little while. I know Claire is trying to get Lynzi to sleep and Andy is trying to calm John down enough so they can continue working on the movie controls. I have no clue where Jillian or Lysandra are so you'll just have to keep to yourself until I get back." Olivia turned to leave Cora's room.

"Olivia, is Leyna going to get in trouble?"

Olivia hesitated briefly before forming an almost inaudible answer. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Olivia exited the portal connecting Cora's room to the main hallway and raced the around the corner to Leyna's room. As she skidded to a halt she collided with Jillian who was just exiting her own room across the hall from Leyna's.

"Olivia, slow down! What's wrong?" Jillian stumbled back to catch her balance from the collision.

"I can't talk right now, Jill. I have to go see Leyna." Olivia turned to enter the portal to Leyna's room but Jillian's hand grasped firmly around her wrist and pulled her back.

"Does this have anything to do with all the craziness that has been going on this morning? First Lois and Clark disappear and those alarms go off waking the whole fortress up, then those three start fighting again, what's going on now and what's with the rush?"

Olivia glanced hesitantly at her best friend debating what to tell her. The triplets usually were the ones who were in charge. They were always out in front taking the lead in every situation. With their natural charisma, it was rare for most strangers to realize that they were not the oldest members of the group. Jillian and her twin brother Julian were almost a year and a half older than Claire, John, and Leyna, and Lysandra was a month older than the triplets. However, the Luthor children were much more laid back and had no qualms with letting the younger, more outgoing triplets assume command over the general dynamics of their group.

Olivia, being the oldest of her siblings but much less outgoing than her cousins tended to stick close to Jillian while growing up. She was close to her older cousins but found it easier to relate to Jillian. The two girls spent much of their time together crushing on the hottest movie stars and shopping at the mall rather than going off on adventures with the rest of the group. They would pretend they were sisters and would tell each other everything. There was no one in the world Olivia felt closer to.

"I don't know, Jill. You know how Leyna is," Olivia tried to avoid going into further detail.

"Liv, I'm not my sister. I know Lysandra and Leyna are avoiding each other like the plague but that doesn't mean that I'm avoiding Leyna. I might not be as close to her as I am to you or Julian but I did grow up with the girl and I think I can relate to what she's going through right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Leyna just lost the most important people in her life. She's angry and upset but she thinks she needs to be strong for the rest of us. I lost my mom not so long ago too, remember? I know what this feels like. I want to help her. Besides, I think she can help me too. I haven't really felt the urge to talk to anyone about Julian and who better to talk to than his girlfriend? I think we could really help each other work through some issues," Jillian shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm still not sure. Maybe I should try to talk to her first. Cora was just in there with her and I think she somehow managed to sneak booze into the fortress," Olivia grimaced.

Jillian raised an eyebrow. "How in the world did she do that? Claire was like a bloodhound when it came to searching and destroying Leyna's stash."

"She got it in by using Cora. She convinced her that it was some big secret and got Cora to hide it under her bed. The only reason I found out was because I happened to stop in to check on John and Andy the other day and I saw her looking at something under her bed. It wouldn't have even seemed like a big deal if I hadn't seen her doing it repeatedly since we got here. I went in and saw Leyna's handwriting on the box and I figured it was something harmless but I just saw Cora deliver it to her room and you know how Leyna deals with her emotions."

Jillian smirked knowingly. "She deals with her emotions the same way her mother did as a teenager. She drinks her feelings away so she doesn't have to deal with them at all."

"I'm afraid you're right and if Claire finds out, I'm fairly certain that another fight won't be too far off. I'm going in to intervene." Olivia reached for the control panel again.

"Olivia, let me do it. She's probably already more than a little tipsy and I highly doubt she'll want to listen to her little cousin," Jillian insisted.

"I'm only a year younger," Olivia grumbled.

"Well, I'm more than a year older. Let me deal with this. I'm fairly certain I can handle Leyna."

Olivia looked dubious but reluctantly decided to let Jillian give it a try. She hugged her tightly, wished her luck, and turned to make sure Cora had stuck to her promise and stayed away from trouble. Jillian smiled and entered the room in front of her.

Leyna was sprawled out on her bed, tears trickling down her face, and a half empty bottle clutched tightly in her hands. She stared up at the ceiling in a daze, completely oblivious to the guest in her room. Jillian cleared her throat and Leyna flew up into a sitting position and nearly tumbled off the bed.

"How'd you get in here?" Leyna's voice remained completely coherent despite the alcohol in her system. The only difference in her tone was the slight hint of emotion behind her words. She had more than enough experience in drinking her problems away and even after hours of partying Leyna could always manage to sound completely composed.

Jillian sighed and moved to sit next to Leyna on the bed. She stepped over the leather bound book on the floor and kicked an empty bottle in the process. "You're already on your second?" Jillian sighed.

"Why does it matter?" Leyna glared as she stubbornly wiped the traces of tears away from her cheeks.

"It'll just take you longer until you can leave the room without Claire noticing," Jillian shrugged.

"I'm not leaving the room so it doesn't make a difference how much I drink," Leyna took a long swig from the bottle.

"Don't be melodramatic, Leyna. You're going to come out sometime. Anyway, I thought you said you were giving up your old drinking and partying ways. What would Julian think?"

"How will he ever know? It's not like I'll ever see him again," Leyna growled.

"You're not the only one who misses him, Leyna. I'm his sister! I loved him just as much as you did."

"It isn't the same, Jill. You didn't love him the way I loved him."

"Why are you referring to him in the past tense? He isn't dead, Leyna."

"He might as well be! Your father probably has him locked up in a basement or something. There're probably armed guards standing at his door waiting for him to try and get out. If he would try to escape I wouldn't put it past your father to shoot him in the head!"

Jillian grimaced but Leyna ignored it. She chugged down the rest of her bottle and reached down to find a third.

"Since when has my father ever been able to stop Julian from doing what he wants? You and Julian have been dating for over two years and don't think for one instant that my father was ever happy about it. Julian was constantly sneaking out to see you. If there's anyone who can get past Lex Luthor it is Julian. He has more than enough motivation."

Leyna set the unopened bottle back into the box and stared curiously at Jillian. "How can you still have so much faith, Jill? You've lost just as much as I have and yet you still think that things will get better. How can you still have the energy to hope?"

The corner of Jillian's mouth curved into a secret smile and she shrugged lightly. "I've found… other things to keep me occupied."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Leyna pressed.

"Maybe later," Jillian smiled knowingly.

"You know I'll hold you to that."

"I don't doubt it," Jillian smiled.

"Thanks," Leyna forced a smile.

"For what?"

"For helping me work out my issues," Leyna replied.

"I haven't even scraped the surface of your issues. I briefly touched on your Julian issues, but I highly doubt that your relationship with my brother is what motivated you to engage in this solo boozefest. You have layers of parent issues, trust issues, and sister issues to work through before I can even consider taking credit for helping you," Jillian laughed as she stood up from the bed and gathered up the box with the remaining full bottles.

"I have sister issues?"

"Leyna, we all have sister issues and it's close to impossible to ever completely work those issues out. That is just a part of having sisters, you automatically get issues. It doesn't mean you ever stop caring about each other."

"Tell that to Claire. I know everything that John said to me today might as well have come directly from Claire's mouth. It's been what she's wanted to say since the second we found out about what happened."

"She still loves you, Leyna. It doesn't matter what she thinks or says, she will always love you," Jillian assured.

"You still love Lysandra?"

"I love my sister. We don't talk much anymore but she's still family and one day she'll see the light. We don't agree on certain things but in the long run it won't matter. As much as we don't like it sometimes, our blood is thick and we're tied together no matter what happens. My family is what made me who I am and I'll never forsake it. Lysandra just needs to get her priorities straight and we'll be just fine."

"Does Lysandra even have priorities?" Leyna scoffed.

Jillian sighed and rolled her eyes. "She misses your friendship, Leyna. You can see how much she's changed since she lost you."

"Jill, your sister changed long before she lost me. We wouldn't be here if your sister was the same person I grew up with," Leyna snapped.

Jillian snickered. "I suppose I should add friend issues to the list of things you need to work on."

"She isn't my friend," Leyna muttered, falling back against her pillow.

_We'll see about that_, Jillian thought as she pressed her hand against the portal and exited the room leaving Leyna alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After stashing the remainder of Leyna's bottles at the back of her closet, Jillian strolled down the hall past a line of doors leading to some of the other rooms. She could hear Claire's hushed voice trying to calm Lynzi who still hadn't stopped crying. She heard mutterings between John and Andy coming from the direction of the control room. At the far end of the hall she was shocked to see her sister looking very displeased to see her.

"Were you just in Leyna's room?" Lysandra hissed.

"Is that a problem?"

"You know that it is a problem, Jillian!

"Why? Why am I suddenly not allowed to talk to her? " Jillian snapped back, her dark, piercing eyes blazing in fury.

"She's my best friend, Jill."

"According to Leyna you aren't. Leyna blames herself and you for the death of Superman. It's not like she isn't completely justified. She has every right to be mad at you. I'm the one unfortunate enough to be your sister but it doesn't mean that Leyna has to hate me."

"We're Lex Luthor's daughters, Jillian. They all should hate us!"

"Why does that matter? I refuse to let your behavior determine who I can talk to. I'm the older sister here, Lys. If you have a problem with me trying to comfort your best friend, do something about it! Go talk to her! I shouldn't even need to talk to her but since you aren't her friend anymore I figured someone needed to speak to her. If you want to be her friend again you go fix it!"

"I was about to go talk to her! I wasn't expecting you to rush in to save the day. I didn't need your help."

"I'm your sister, Lysandra. It is my job to help you no matter how much you resist it."

"Jillian, who are you trying to fool? You are more of a sister to Olivia than you are to me!"

"Can't I be both?"

"No!" Lysandra stalked past her and headed toward Leyna's door. "You can't be both!"


	20. Retrospect

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 18**

**Retrospect**

Leyna remained lying on her bed contemplating everything that Jillian had told her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when the main focus of her thoughts entered the room and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Remember the day this picture was taken? You and Claire had the biggest fight because she was convinced you had beheaded her favorite Barbie. She was so mad and you just kept smirking at her like you were in on this big secret and it only made her scream more. The whole time I was watching the two of you absolutely terrified but you just smiled. I couldn't comprehend why. She had called you all sorts of names and you knew that you'd be in trouble once she told your mom and yet you acted like it didn't bother you at all."

Leyna's blue eyes shot up to meet Lysandra's jade green. She was just about to throw her out when she thought back to what Jillian had just said. _I do not have friend issues._ She glared at her company but turned her attention to focus on the picture that Lysandra was holding out to her. Two little girls were standing in front of a police cruiser with their arms draped over each other's shoulders. The smaller girl had long black hair that halfway hid her face and she looked apprehensively at whoever was taking the picture. The other girl was grinning at the camera with a knowing superiority as she held out what appeared to be a box for the cameraman to see.

"Yeah, I remember that day. Olivia was the one who broke the doll. She idolized Claire and she was convinced that Claire would hate her forever if she found out. I knew Claire wouldn't hate her but I also knew that Claire wasn't exactly rational when it came to her Barbie dolls. I told Olivia to forget that it ever happened and that I'd take care of it. It was our little secret. I let Claire think I did it instead. She said she wished that I wasn't her sister."

Lysandra nodded her head and smiled with appreciation. She had been convinced that Leyna would rip the picture to shreds but instead she was pleasantly surprised that she was actually able to talk to her ex-best friend without being terrified of a fistfight. "She left the room and you told me that you were going to the toy store to get Claire a new doll. You smashed your piggy bank and pulled out all the money and you jumped out the window," Lysandra told the story as if it happened only yesterday.

"I did not jump out the window," Leyna replied sternly.

"Well, for a second I thought you did. It wasn't until you called up to me from the branches of that old oak tree that I was able to believe that you weren't splattered on the ground," Lysandra laughed.

Leyna couldn't help but smile at the memory. "It took forever to get you to jump into that tree."

"I was terrified of heights, Leyna!"

"I had to tell you that Claire was going to come back and yell at you to get you to even consider jumping."

"My fear of making Claire mad kind of overrode my fear of heights," Lysandra admitted ruefully.

"We climbed down the tree and walked all the way to the toy store across town and I had just enough money to by that hideous doll," Leyna grimaced.

"Our parents called the police," Lysandra said seriously.

"We got to play with the sirens on the ride home and we got a mention in the newspaper," Leyna grinned mischievously.

Lysandra laughed. "You're right. 'Local girls found after citywide search!' That was quite an impressive mention."

Leyna rolled her eyes. "You just got mad because they spelled your name wrong."

Lysandra shrugged. "Well, yeah, but overall the experience was a good one. That's when they took the picture. We were right outside the store and you were holding the Barbie box like it was something rotten. Your mom loved it."

Leyna's smile faltered at the mention of her mother. "I went to school the next day and told them all that we were famous," she said more timidly.

"You told them that we were kidnapped and held for ransom and that you were famous because you disarmed them and saved my life. You had our whole class believing that you knew kung fu."

"I exaggerated a little," Leyna reluctantly confessed.

"We had fun."

"Yeah, we did." Leyna smiled longingly at the picture for a moment and sighed. Her eyes hardened into a steely glare and she looked at the picture with disgust. "I hate her."

Lysandra was caught off guard. "Who?" She was certain that she was who Leyna's hate was directed at.

Leyna gestured at the image of her smiling younger self. "Her! Look at her smirking like she knows everything. She thinks her life is going to be a fairytale. She thinks that the good guys will always win and that nothing will ever be able to hurt her. She doesn't even know who the good guys are!"

"Leyna…"

"She is going to make these mistakes! She's going to wreck everything! She has no idea how she's going to throw it all away! She is going to kill them and she is the one who gets to smile for the camera. She's disgusting! I'm disgusting! I hate her because she has everything I want and I know that she's going to throw it away without even thinking about what she'll lose. I hate her because she's so stupid!"

"Leyna, you weren't stupid. You just made a mistake."

Leyna scowled back at her. "How can you tell me I'm not stupid? I trusted you! I think that was a pretty stupid thing to do. Look at you hiding behind your hair in the picture! You haven't changed one bit from that day. You were always scared, Lysandra. You were always a coward. You were too afraid to be my friend. I'm a fool for ever thinking that you could be."

"Leyna, it isn't like that. I swear this wasn't supposed to happen. I tried—"

"You didn't try hard enough."

"Leyna, please…"

"Leave me alone, Lysandra. Haven't you already done enough? Just get out of here and leave me and my family alone."

In Lysandra's eyes tears shimmered like emeralds as she raced from the room. Leyna was alone again.

* * *

"John, you need to stop moping and start helping me with the computer. What happened to all your talk about how important this was and how desperately we needed to make contact with those people," Andy prodded his cousin with his shoe.

John looked up from where he was sitting in the corner of the control room. "Those people, Andy?" he raised an eyebrow.

Andy rolled his eyes. "I don't know what to call them so as long as I think of them as just random people they don't seem as important. If I started calling them Clark Kent and Lois Lane they'd become the people I knew and those two definitely aren't the people I knew."

"I've been calling them Lois and Clark. It just makes things easier. Maybe I've detached myself from the situation. I've been flying with our Clark Kent and that Clark can't do things like that. That Lois doesn't have any memories of working at the Daily Planet. Without the memories I can see how they aren't the same people so I don't even associate them together."

"You have a stronger will than me, John. I see them on the monitor and I want to go talk to them and tell them everything we've done. I want to ask for their help so we can go home. Our Lois and Clark would know exactly what to do."

"Even if we hadn't interfered, that Lois and Clark wouldn't be anything like ours until 2028. That's why Claire and Leyna are the ones talking to them. If I went down there I'd be trying to force them to be people they aren't ready to be yet," John explained.

"Well, isn't that what we're trying to do? I mean, we took them out of their universe and we're trying to make them fall in love with each other. In our world it took years for them to admit that they love each other and now we're pushing them to do that before they are ready to." Andy tried to wrap his mind around why John would be doing this if he was afraid of making this universe's Lois and Clark into the ones from their universe.

"There is a difference though, Andy. We're not trying to make Lois and Clark have a relationship like the one they had in 2028. We just want to speed up the process a little. In our world the weeklong rainstorm resulted in Lois and Clark truly bonding as friends without any outside interruptions to distract them from exactly what they were feeling. Their time together laid the foundation for Clark to get jealous when Lois started dating Oliver Queen and for Lois to accept her calling into journalism. It took two and a half years from this point before our Lois and Clark even kissed. By using our Clark's Kryptonian technology combined with the technology of our own we were able to make this universe's Lois and Clark kiss each other within days of the rainstorm."

Andy stared back at him apprehensively. "I understand that we speeded up the process but won't that make everything that happened in our world happen faster in theirs?"

"We honestly believe that by speeding up the relationship and forcing Clark and Lois to own up to their emotions, we can prevent the events of our universe from repeating. Clark won't leave Lois in some misguided attempt to save her. Lois won't get engaged to Richard White, everything will happen differently and no one will find out about Clark Kent's weakness and use it to kill him and his wife. Most importantly, Superman will stay alive and this universe won't have to submit to the tyranny of Lex Luthor."

"John, in theory that sounds great, but how can you guarantee that everything will work out the way you think it will? What if by forcing Lois and Clark together now we cause some chain reaction that allows them to be killed earlier? What if by forcing them together one of us just ceases to exist in their universe? You can never tell what one change will effect. Are you willing to risk the lives of countless people just to see if we can prevent out history from repeating itself?"

"If we don't do this, countless people are going to die anyway. It won't matter. I worked with some of the factors by looking at other universes similar to ours to see how the decisions made by Lois and Clark impacted each universe. This universe is completely identical to ours except that it is about twenty-two years behind our time. There are other universes that were also very similar. The one we're basing our information off of had a Lois and Clark that met after Lois started working at the Daily Planet and in that universe they fall in love and _basically_ everything works out for them," John explained, willing everything to work out correctly.

"What do you mean _basically_?" Andy pressed.

"It was still under different circumstances, things might not end up this exactly this way," John tried to sound completely confident.

"What happened that makes you unsure about this, John? I know there's something you're not saying," Andy persisted.

"I couldn't locate certain people in the other universe and I'm not exactly sure why," John said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Andy, certain people didn't exist in that universe."

"Who?" Andy asked gravely.

"It isn't important," John said dismissively, trying to conceal his emotions.

"Who is it, John?"

"It doesn't matter because after we make the slight changes we'll let history take its course. If we interfere more than that we could destroy everything that is supposed to happen. If things work out the way we planned everyone will be fine and happy the way we were before so it is a risk that we are willing to take," John said sternly.

"I know you better than you think, John. This is a risk Leyna and Claire are willing to take. I highly doubt you have much of a say in it. I'm letting my opinion be known, if it involves some messed up version of myself growing up in a world without one of my sisters, I don't think this is worth the risk. I think we're messing with something far bigger than any of us and it could backfire so easily. You know how this can end up and that is why you snapped at Leyna. You know you could be creating a universe where she won't even be there to enjoy it. I know you have more experience at this than I do but I still know enough to feel confident in telling you that we all need to be careful with what we're doing or we could be killing just as many people as we help. Go apologize to Leyna so you can refocus on what we need to do. We don't have the time for any more miscalculations."

"You're right, Andy. I won't deny that everything you said is right but you need to see the big picture. If you were the one who wouldn't exist wouldn't you rather your family live in a place where they're happy? Personally, I'd give up my future if it promises Lynzi a future in a world with a family. A whole universe of people seems so much more important than me. Without our interference their whole world will be over in less than thirty years. If I have to be a martyr in order to save them, I'm fine with that because I know all the people we've already lost will have a new chance because of my decision."

"When you talk like that you sound more like an adult than a kid." Andy searched John's eyes and found something familiar. "If he could see you now he'd be really proud. You know that right?"

John smiled and shook his head sadly. "Most days I do. Today has been harder than usual. There are moments when I just expect to hear his voice telling me what to do next and when I don't hear it I'm always stuck wondering if what my instincts are telling me to do is what he'd do."

"I'd bet he'd tell you to go talk to Leyna," Andy supplied.

"Really? He always had issues when it came to talking to Leyna. It was always something he tried to avoid. Actually, we might not be in this situation if he had tried to get through to her a little more," John acknowledged.

"Maybe you should learn from his mistakes?" Andy suggested.

John pulled himself off the floor with a grin. "You know what, Andy? I think you're right."

Andy sat down at the control panel and stared pensively at the screens as John exited the room. "He thinks I'm right," Andy muttered, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Of course I'm right!"

* * *

"Leyna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You know that isn't what I think. I was just mad and I took it out on you. I was being an idiot. I was worse than an idiot. I was cruel and you didn't deserve any of it. I let the situation get the best of me. I let my emotions override my better judgment. I was stressed and Claire was pissed and you know what a bitch Claire can be when she gets pissed. You know how hard it is to fight that," John pleaded his case to the silence of Leyna's locked bedroom door.

"Real mature, John," Claire muttered as she stalked past him carrying a finally sleeping Lynzi. It had taken over an hour of Claire's best attempts of cooing and rocking to get Lynzi to silence her pitiful screams and fall into a restless sleep. The three-year-old seemed to be the only one immune to Claire's soothing presence and it frustrated Claire to no end how nothing she could say or do could calm the frantic child. It was only by a stroke of pure genius that she remembered the files of old audio and video clips in the master bedroom. The sound of one of Leyna's high school chorus recitals was Claire's last ditch effort to easing her cranky sister into sleep and thankfully it was enough to do the trick.

Claire slid Lynzi down onto the miniature bed that occupied the center of the room. The small child shifted sleepily and grasped blindly for a stuffed figure that lay tangled beneath the sheets. With a panicked gasp, Claire freed the toy from the constraint of the sheets and skillfully slid it under the sleeping child's arm. She then held her breath, silently praying that Lynzi's brown eyes would stay shut despite the slight disturbance.

As she waited to guarantee that her sister would remain asleep she stared sadly at the empty white walls of the room. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Lynzi's room was painted a light green with pastel balloons painted along the boarder of the ceiling. Lynzi's room was covered in clothing that her mother had piled up in her rush between taking her children to school and speeding off to doctor's appointments or work. Toys were supposed to litter the floor and the soft tinkering of a lullaby was supposed to be the sound that helped Lynzi drift off to sleep. Everything about this barren room was all wrong but there was nothing she could do to make it better.

From the minute they left their comfy home in the suburbs every second had been focused on the task at hand; saving the other universe's Lois and Clark. The time of innocence and decorations had long passed them by. Lynzi would grow up to remember it as a dream. Mothers and fathers belonged to a different world. Security was a concept that Lynzi would never know, just like she would never know what having parents was like. For that reason alone there was a small part of Claire that truly did hate Leyna.

_How could Lynzi love Leyna so much? How could she adore the person who was responsible for taking her future away? Why is Leyna the only one who can make her stop crying when Leyna is the reason why she's crying in the first place? Why is Leyna, the rebel, the reckless one, the careless one, the selfish one the only one who can bring everyone else together? She was the one who caused this awful mess. She was the one who destroyed everything. She is the one everyone loves. She's the one they respect and look to for guidance. She has always been the one._

Claire asked herself these same questions every day and she always came to the same conclusions. These seemed to be the easy questions in her complicated life. Claire had taken it upon herself to ask these questions over and over until the answers would become enough to satisfy her. Nothing could ever satisfy her.

She was technically the youngest of the triplets although it was only by a few minutes. Despite looking more than a year younger than her siblings Claire had taken the role of the authoritarian. John and Leyna tended to call her a dictator but Claire considered her position as one of a guide or role model. She was always poised and feminine where John could care less about appearances and Leyna was outspoken and abrasive. Leyna took the risks while Claire rebuked her actions and strived to exemplify the perfect child. In spite of all her attempts at perfection and control Claire always felt as though she fell short. Even though Claire achieved perfect grades and popular friends Leyna was the star. When Leyna spoke everyone stopped to listen and overlooked all of the flaws that shouted mockingly at Claire.

She had spent her whole life striving for the charisma and shine that Leyna had. They were as close as sisters could be under the circumstances, but each held resentment toward the other. Claire knew Leyna resented her for the attention she gave and received from their father. Leyna knew that Claire resented her for being reckless and not caring about their life and their secrets the way Claire demanded she should. They grew up together but apart. Arguments were the norm and John seemed to always be stuck in the middle fighting it out with both of them when they would be too stubborn to see common sense. That was just the way things were for them. It was their natural dynamic. Claire never had to worry about feeling guilty about it. She never had to feel bad about wishing Leyna would fail. She never had to regret wishing that Leyna's reckless lifestyle would finally catch up to her and then she would finally get to be the star and Leyna would know what it felt like to be second best.

She never had to regret the way she lived her life until recently. Their life was different now and that dynamic no longer applied. Claire knew that the part of her that hated Leyna for finally messing things up so badly would eventually cease to exist. Claire knew that the hateful part of her would soon be gone and would be replaced by the guilt that would haunt her forever. She would constantly carry the guilt knowing that she wished this upon them. She wanted her sister to suffer and fail and now that it happened Claire would never forgive herself. She wanted to be the star and by doing that she stole Leyna's shine. She became the selfish one.

Everything that had seemed so important only months before now seemed so tiny and insignificant. Their whole life was gone. Their whole universe was on the verge of self destruction. This was all she had left. She had her brother who she would never understand. She had Lynzi who she would never be able to completely satisfy. She had Leyna who she would never be able to live up to. They were her family. They were each other's role models. They would prevent this from happening to someone else.

Claire thought of John apologizing to Leyna's door over a fight that she had instigated. She thought of Lynzi lost in a dream world where she had a mommy and daddy keeping her safe and the chance of growing up and having whatever future she aspired to. She thought of Leyna who was probably dying inside from a pain that no one else could imagine. She thought of a time when they all were happy. She couldn't be the bitch anymore. She couldn't hurt her family anymore. She would stop the cycle. She would apologize. She would apologize to John for not trusting him. She would apologize to Lynzi for trying to be her mother rather than her sister. Most importantly, she would apologize to Leyna for every second that she caused her pain.

With a new sense of purpose Claire turned to leave the room to initiate the changes that would hopefully begin to heal the torn relationship between her and her siblings. _I will apologize to Leyna and we will get through this together not just as sisters, but as friends. _As her hand rested on the control panel to open the door, the lights flickered. _Uh oh. _The screen on the control panel went black and the white fortress seemed to tremble as if hit by an unseen force. _Leyna is going to have to wait. This is definitely not good._

* * *

It felt as if an earthquake struck the core of the white fortress. The lights flickered and then went off all together. Strong vibrations coursed through the structure and would have knocked picture frames from the walls if there had been any to begin with. The inhabitants of the fortress grabbed whatever stable ground they could find and held on for dear life until the shaking eased from a giant roar to a low grumble. As soon as it felt safe to move, Leyna carefully crept away from her bed and over to the control panel on her door. The screen had turned black. She was locked in.

With a sigh she turned to make her way back over to her bed, figuring that John would have whatever technical glitch that had just occurred cleared up within a few minutes. Her calm attitude shifted as a crash echoed from the other side of her room. She frantically pleaded with her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she backed against her door and searched for the source of the commotion.

"Who's there?" Leyna demanded as authoritatively as possible.

Silence was her only response. A sigh escaped her lips as she attributed the noise to an overactive imagination combined with the commotion of the technical glitch. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. John was constantly improving the programs of the fortress in order to guarantee the most state-of-the-art technology which usually required a lot of noise. It wasn't until a loud groan radiated from beside her bed that Leyna truly began to panic. She was positive that she had been alone before the blackout.

Before she had time to come up with a new course of action the lights flickered back to life. Leyna gasped in horror at the sight before her.

Standing in the center of her room was a teenage boy wearing nothing but a pair of tattered boxer shorts. She could see the well-defined muscles that expanded across his chest marred with dark bruises that indicated some kind of fight. He had long, ragged black hair that came down to his ears in the back and impeded his eyesight in the front. A beard was beginning to form on his chiseled face and his grey eyes were darkened with bruises. A small line of blood trailed down his chin from a split lip and other small cuts lined his arms and legs. His body swayed with weakness and he fell to his knees on the floor. "Leyna," he gasped before losing consciousness.

Leyna stood shell-shocked at her door, hands trembling with fear. Her blue eyes widened with shock as she shook her head violently back and forth to rid herself of what she believed was a horrible hallucination. When the image remained, Leyna fell to her knees besides the unconscious boy and pulled the long hair away from his face.

"Julian?" she choked in a breathless gasp as she too fell into unconsciousness.


	21. Indecision

_A/N: Wow! 102 reviews- Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed thus far. I appreciate every last one. I know this is a short chapter but I've been so busy lately that it was either a short chapter or none at all. I do have about 1000 words of the next chapter done already so hopefully I can finish this weekend and get it posted up by next weekend but because of my musical practices I can't promise anything. I hope you all enjoy. As always, please review! _

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 19**

_**Indecision **_

The world lurched dramatically under Lois' feet as she felt Clark's sensuous kisses travel from her swollen lips up her jaw line to linger at that perfect spot below her ear. "Clark." Lois groaned with pleasure as she clutched tightly to his muscular shoulders for more stability. She felt a warm tingly feeling spreading from her toes up throughout her legs. As she tightened her grip on Clark to prevent herself from melting into a puddle at his feet, a slow realization crept into her brain. The tingly feeling somehow traveled to the tips of her slender fingers and control seemed to be slipping further away. Her eyes fluttered open and she focused all her energy into getting Clark's attention.

"Clark?" she managed to make her voice more coherent but it still lacked the force she was aiming for. Something felt different and Lois was fairly certain that it wasn't just Clark's kisses that were making the world shift beneath her feet.

Clark continued his assault on her neck, his mind not registering the sound of his name. He inhaled deeply, trying to fill his lungs with the natural floral scent that embodied Lois Lane. He could barely feel her body slumping further into his embrace and her nails digging deeper into the flesh of his arms. His mind was a merciful haze of passion that kept him focused solely on sending spasms of pleasure coursing down Lois' spine and causing his own breath to come in ragged gasps.

A small voice at the back of Lois' head told her to stay focused on what was going on around her. Another much louder voice stifled the other, telling her to fall into the intensity of Clark's kisses and arch her neck further to the left so he could have better access to that spot that was making her shiver with delight. Lois was quite content to close her eyes and listen to the louder voice until a startled cry pulled her back to reality. She opened her eyes again and saw Isobel Two in her peripheral vision watching them with wide-eyed horror. Lois' mind traveled back to her first conversation with Isobel Two as the reality of what she was doing sunk in.

"_I'm going to marry Tristan."_

"_I guess that will make us sisters."_

The pain evident in Isobel Two's expression acted as a mirror into the world Lois had left behind. Instead of the heartbroken thirteen-year-old girl, Lois saw a vision of Chloe on that day when she playfully ran her fingers through Clark's wet hair after he fell into the icy water of the dunk tank. Lois saw herself laughing as the crowd cheered but now she also saw the smile on Chloe's face fade into the same pained look that existed on Isobel Two's face.

"Chloe," Lois whimpered as Isobel Two turned to run away. _What am I doing? _"Clark, stop." Lois tried to take a step back but Clark's firm hold around her waist prevented her from breaking their embrace.

"Clark, we need to stop," she demanded more firmly as she tried to suppress the tingly feeling that seemed to be coursing through her veins. "Clark, let me go, now!" When he still refused to respond, she pulled her arms away from his shoulders and shoved against his chest with enough force that he finally released his grip and stared at her in confusion.

"Lois?" His eyes remained focused on her swollen lips but his head cleared enough to realize that she was trying to get away from him. "Lois, what's wrong?"

Lois shifted her body away from him without a response and turned to catch up to Isobel Two. She took two unsteady strides in the direction of Isobel's retreating form before realizing that she couldn't feel her feet. She released a small gasp as she went tumbling to the ground, almost cracking her head on the side of the fence.

Clark was immediately at her side trying to pull her into his arms as she struggled to create more distance between them. "Lois, what is wrong with you? What happened?"

"I need to stop Chloe," Lois tried to pull herself from the ground but everything was tingling now and it felt like all of her energy was slowly slipping away. Her mind was muddled. She knew she should be concerned about why she couldn't feel her feet but her emotions were consumed by the pain on Isobel's face.

Clark looked up toward the house just as Isobel Two stormed inside, letting the screen door slam shut behind her. "Lois, that wasn't Chloe. You need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Clark pulled Lois into a sitting position and blinked back surprise as she shied away from his touch. "Lois, what just happened?"

"She loves you!"_ I was just too blind to see it until now._

"Who loves me?" Clark became more perplexed as Lois grew more distraught.

Lois mumbled something under her breath and made a weak gesture toward the house.

"Isobel? Are you serious? Lois, that doesn't matter! She's thirteen! You can't possibly think that I'd even consider Isobel as anything more than a little sister."

"You don't understand. You didn't see the look on her face, Clark. I could have just as easily been staring at my cousin. I could never hurt Chloe like that," Lois' eyes filled with emotion as she tried to make Clark understand.

"Lois, I don't know what you're talking about. What does any of this have to do with Chloe?"

"Clark, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about who we'd be hurting. I could never betray Chloe like that. If I were with you, what would Chloe think?" After all those ate night calls during high school Lois knew where Chloe's feelings were concerning Clark Kent. Feelings like that don't just disappear over night.

"Why would Chloe care about the two of us? Chloe and I are friends and nothing more than that, Lois. She doesn't feel that way about me anymore. I wouldn't be kissing you if I felt anything more than friendship toward her. I realize that you don't want to hurt her, but she would want us to be happy," Clark smiled warmly at Lois and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Clark, don't touch me," Lois croaked, trying to be firm.

Clark recoiled as if she'd just slapped him. "Lois, what's going on? We were fine two minutes ago. What about everything we just talked about. You told me to trust you and to trust this thing that's been going on between us. What changed, Lois? What did I do?" Clark tried to keep his voice calm but the pain in his face betrayed his emotions and made Lois feel ten times worse about what she was doing.

"I know what I said, Clark. I just didn't think things through completely. I didn't think about what would happen if we ever got out of these movies. Can you really blame me for living in the moment? I don't want to hurt you, but I can't hurt Chloe. I refuse to hurt Chloe. You have to understand." Lois took his hands into hers and squeezed them tightly, begging him to see why she was stopping things between them just as they were getting started.

"Lois, listen to me! This isn't you. It has to be some part of Susannah messing with your head. You're decisive, confident and strong. I think this character is making you blow this Isobel thing way out of proportion. Please think about what you're saying. Please don't push me away, not after everything we've been through already. Don't create problems that don't even exist. We've gone through so much in these movies and I think we deserve the chance to be happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

Lois refused to acknowledge his question. "What if this is me? What if Susannah was influencing me when I kissed you? Don't you think it is a possibility that we've been making these choices based of what our characters desire rather than what we actually want. We can't differentiate what feelings are our own. I've been Susannah for so long that I can't tell where I end and she begins. I saw that look on Isobel's face and it made me think about who I'm hurting with my decisions. Susannah doesn't know Chloe so she never factored her feelings in when she decided to fall for you or Tristan or whoever she was falling for. It wasn't all me making that decision. Clark, I can't do this without knowing for sure. I want my feelings to be one hundred percent real."

"Lois, I know you! We know each other. We can tell when we're acting differently. I would never take advantage of you. I would never kiss you if I had any doubts that you were being influenced by someone else. Don't deny everything that has gone on since we've entered this movie. Didn't we agree that we were going to stop doubting ourselves?"

Lois' heart broke as she stared into his pleading eyes. "I just need space, Clark. I need time to figure everything out. I need to know which way is up before I make any decisions that could possibly hurt the people I love. Can we just take a few steps back, please?"

Clark faked a smile and sighed in defeat. "If that's what you need, Lois, it's yours. You made me completely lose myself a few minutes ago and now that I know what it feels like, I'm going to fight for it. There's a spark between us and I felt it when you kissed me. I feel it with you right now. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be certain that you feel it too."

"How do you still manage to be so sweet about everything?" Lois smiled, feeling less panicked about their situation. Another tingling sensation washed over her and Lois slid unwillingly into Clark's arms. "Something doesn't feel right," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Clark's voice filled with new concern.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I can barely sit up, Clark. It feels like I'm fading away. I think something is going wrong with the movie."

"Are you sure? Maybe you hit your head when you fell." Clark eased closer to her to check for any visible ailment.

"Clark, I fell because I keep feeling like my body is tingling and getting weaker. Don't you feel anything?"

"I don't feel any different."

"Can you stand up?"

"Of course I can," Clark tried to get up off the ground but didn't move an inch. His legs didn't seem to get the message. "Okay, maybe something is wrong with the movie," his eyebrows furrowed in consternation.

"What if we did something wrong? What if this is supposed to be the end of the movie and we're dying because we messed it up?" Lois felt a wave of new panic followed by more tingling and dizziness.

"We aren't dying," Clark said without enough certainty to be reassuring. "You're right though. Things seem to be fading. Look at the trees. Don't they seem farther away than they did before?"

Lois gripped Clark's hands tighter as a sense of dread washed over her. Her breath came out in a choking gasp and she struggled to find her voice. "Clark, I don't see any trees."


	22. Big Girls Don't Cry

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed

_A/N: A much longer chapter this time and the next one is already complete (and is even longer). __I don't know how familiar you are with the movie. It has a lot of dance scenes which are all unique in their own way. I'm having a hard time deciding which ones to use and which to ignore so I'd like to hear your perspectives on the dance scenes. The last thing I want is for it to be drawn out and boring. P__lease review! _

_You can find all of the scenes in this chapter at Youtube if you search for the _

_movie "Dirty Dancing". The usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing. _

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 20**

_**Big Girls Don't Cry**_

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. You slept the entire way here. That's a lousy way to start a vacation."

Lois' eyes fluttered open. That voice was oddly familiar; familiar in the sense that Lois spent the large majority of her childhood and adolescence listening to that voice whine incessantly. Odd in the sense that Lois knew of no logical explanation for how Lucy Lane could have magically appeared on the Montana ranch. Unless- she wasn't in Montana anymore.

Lois confirmed her assumption by turning to her right to see that she was now staring out of the window of a car as it drove past a large sign advertising a place called Kellerman's. "Not Montana," she muttered with a sigh._ And definitely not Kansas. _

"What did you say?" her sister asked, diverting Lois' train of thought back to how she ended up in the back seat of a car with her little sister.

"Nothing," Lois lied easily. She could feel the heat from the midday sun blazing through the window of the car and was relieved to see that her clothes had changed to jean shorts and a white button-down top that were much more fitting for the heat of the summer afternoon than what she had been wearing back in Montana. Lucy was primping and staring at herself in a handheld mirror, completely oblivious to her sister's consternation.

Lois tilted her head to see who was driving the car and was surprised to see the General looking several years younger and without many of the stress lines that accompanied the years in the service. Immediately, she sat up straighter in her seat, an instinctive reaction to the General's presence. She struggled to find words to describe the absurdity of this situation. As far back as she could remember she had never gone anywhere with Lucy or the General that could be described as a vacation. _I'm definitely in another movie. But where's Clark? _

"We're going to get settled in first and once we have everything in order the four of us should head down to one of the main pavilions. There's supposed to be a dance instructor there to help kick off the activities."

The sound of the light feminine voice was the only thing that signaled to Lois that there was a fourth person in the car. Lois shifted further in her seat to see who was seated in front of her.

Ellen Lane looked nothing like Lois remembered, but Lois was positive that her mother was the one sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. Those eyes that were currently gazing lovingly at the General were unmistakable. Her entire life, Lois spent trying to cling to the precious few memories she had of when her mother wasn't sick. She wanted to remember singing Christmas carols and hearing bedtime stories. As she grew up, even the happy memories started to fade into flashes void of any fine details. However, her mother's eyes were always in her memory. They were the one thing that would never disappear or get blurred over time and Lois would recognize them anywhere.

_This isn't real._

"Mom?" Lois croaked. She needed to hear her voice. To memorize her face. To ingrain every tiny detail in her memory so that she would never have to wonder about what she might be forgetting.

"Yes, dear?" Ellen smiled warmly at her.

_What do I do? _

Lois could feel her brain go blank. She'd spent years thinking of the perfect thing to say to her mother if she'd ever got the chance to see her again. What if this was her chance and she only would have enough time to say a word or a sentence? There was nothing that could describe the thoughts running through her mind or the emotions that were causing her hands to shake and her heart rate to rise. She hadn't seen this woman since she was six years old and now was her chance to say everything she'd ever wanted to say.

_This cannot be happening._

Lois couldn't find her voice.

Her mother waited expectantly for a response and she could find nothing to say.

_Tell her you love her! _

Nothing.

_Tell her you missed her. _

Silence.

_Say that she looks great. _

Lois was positive she heard crickets chirping.

_Talk about the weather!_

Her mind was screaming.

_Just speak! Say anything! Lois Lane, open up your mouth! Talk! Right now!_

"Are we there yet?" Lois' eyebrows furrowed at the sound of her own voice. _I can't believe I just said that._

Ella smiled even wider than before and gestured out the window. "Kellerman's! Rest and relaxation for the entire summer! You'll love it here, Baby."

A giant estate came into view and Lois' jaw dropped. It was absolutely gorgeous. There were acres upon acres of land and a huge country estate in the center of it all. Further in the distance she could see the tops of dozens of small cabins and could just barely make out the sight of people strolling around on the lawn while other cars pulled in the front of the main building so people could unload their belongings.

"Wow," she gaped as the General turned down the lengthy driveway that led to brick manor_. Are we actually staying here? _Lois' mind traveled back to the previous movies she'd found herself in. She could still feel the hard cot she had slept on when she had been Roxy Hart in the prison cell, the cramped car and the fields she had slept in as Bonnie Parker, and the comfortable yet drafty room she had inhabited at the ranch as Susannah. She then imagined what a comfortable bed would look like in the Kellerman estate. She could already feel the plush pillows and cotton sheets. _I'm going to love it here_.

* * *

"I'm going out to look around!" Lois shouted as the screen door slapped shut behind her. They had finished unpacking hours ago and the rest of the family had gone down to the main pavilion to dance while Lois stayed behind to collect her thoughts. She had spent her time trying to figure out how the futuristic teenagers knew enough about her to create an aged reproduction of her dead mother. Nothing added up, and every time she tried to come up with a logical explanation for why anyone would want to keep her and Clark stuck in a movie world she would end up with the beginnings of a migraine. She had spent so much of her time pondering, that she hadn't realized that she missed dinner until her parents and Lucy came searching for her afterward.

Lois found that she felt very awkward being in the same room with her mother. She couldn't help but stare at the person she had longed to be with for her entire life, but she couldn't think of anything reasonable to say to her. For the first time in her life she was completely at a loss for words, and given her aversion to uncomfortable silences, Lois figured that it would be easier to avoid her family altogether than to try to find a topic of conversation that wouldn't cause her to feel like she was jumping out of her skin. The simplest solution was to avoid the problem completely, so that was why when her mother suggested dancing Lois decided to stay in the cabin, and now that the family had returned Lois was going to flee as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Do you want me to show you the way to the dining hall?" Lucy called after her.

"No thanks! I think I'll walk around the estate first. Thanks anyway, Lisa!" Lois waved back with a smile, but then increased her pace. She had been trying to get used to calling her sister's movie clone by its real name, but she was positive that she'd slip up and call her Lucy by mistake. She couldn't help but worry about what she'd have to say if that actually happened. "Sorry! I'm not really your sister and you look just like my sister from this alternate world that I normally live in. My mistake. How about we go play volleyball?" _That's why I should stay as far away from my family as possible. Even if I want to stay near Mom I can't afford to mess up the movie._

The sun was beginning to set as Lois began exploring the grounds of the Kellerman estate. She wandered through the main pavilion and closer to the smaller buildings located off to the side of the main estate. Each one appeared to be designated for a different activity. She peered inside several that appeared to be abandoned for the evening and could make out the faint forms of magician's equipment, sports gear, sound and light machinery and various other bulky objects that she couldn't quite determine without better lighting.

Lois' shoes tapped loudly on the wooden planks of her chosen path that diverged from the main cluster of buildings and lead off to a more secluded area of the estate. She wanted to find somewhere to think. Somewhere quiet where she wouldn't be disturbed by her movie family or by other vacationers. As she walked further down the path she could feel an uneasiness stir in the pit of her stomach. Lois could tell that her character wasn't known for her confidence and daring. The fact that her parents referred to her as Baby was a clear indicator that she was probably a timid perfectionist that on any other circumstances would avoid wandering alone in the dark, especially down a path that was clearly labeled "Staff only".

Lois felt in control enough to stifle the apprehension that the real Baby Houseman was causing her to feel. There was no reason to be intimidated by the narrow strip of road and Lois was curious to find a place where she could sneak off to when she felt the need to get away from her pseudo-family, and if that place happened to be designated for staff members only she would have to find a way to work around that little problem.

Lois was so caught up in her internal battle against Baby's trepidation that she almost slammed into a teenage boy who was struggling as he attempted to carry three large watermelons down the path and over to the nearest building.

"Do you want some help?" Lois grimaced at the slight tremor in her voice that appeared to be a natural reaction whenever she spoke to new people as Baby Houseman.

The boy looked up, startled, and dropped all three watermelons to the ground. He strongly resembled a deer caught in the headlights and Lois recognized him immediately as Jimmy Olsen, the same boy who served as C.W. during her time as Bonnie Parker. Without waiting for a response, she scooped up a melon and offered him a warm, yet timid smile.

"Ahhh…sure," the boy said after a moment of panic. He was able to scoop up the other two watermelons and then turned to look suspiciously at Lois. "Aren't you Dr. Houseman's other daughter? I saw your family arrive this morning."

"That's me," Lois smiled, shifting the watermelon from one arm to the other.

"They call you Baby, right?"

"Yeah, Baby," Lois stifled the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm Billy Kostecki. I work here," he said, still struggling with the watermelons. "You know, you're not supposed to be back this way."

"I was just looking around," Lois said in an innocent voice that came naturally to Baby. "You looked like you could use some help."

"Well, yeah," Billy admitted hesitantly. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"About what?" Lois responded, perplexed.

"Follow me." Billy started off down the path up toward the building, the watermelons shifting back and forth in his arms, threatening to topple back to the ground at any second.

Billy backed into the wooden doors of the building, pushing it open and letting an explosion of music burst out into the previously silent summer evening.

_**Well do you love me?  
Well do you love me?**_

Lois' jaw dropped as she stepped into the room where apparently a massive party was going on. There were people everywhere dancing very intimately with each other and Lois was acutely aware what Billy didn't want her to tell anyone about. If any of the upper-class vacationers would stumble upon this form of activity, they would be likely to have a heart attack in the middle of the dance floor.

Billy didn't seem at all phased by the rowdy dancers and grinned wildly as he strode into the room with the watermelons. He turned briefly back to Lois to make sure that she was following and then started to work his way past the dancing couples.

_**Ah do you love me?**_

_**Now that I can dance  
**_

The first set of dancers that Lois passed was wrapped in a heated embrace, twisting rapidly to the music. The raven haired dancer bore a strikingly strong resemblance to Lana and her legs were wrapped provocatively around her partner's waist to the point that her already skimpy black dress was barely concealing her from the rest of the dancers.

Another couple had all four feet on the ground, but was pressed firmly against each other as they swayed their hips in one liquid motion, grinding seductively to the fast paced music.

_**Watch me now, oh**_

_**Work, work  
I said-a work it all, baby  
**_

Lois could feet Baby's level of shock and unease rise with every beat of the music. Her empty stomach flipped nervously and she instinctively clutched tighter to the watermelon as if it would act as a shield to save her from the onslaught of hormones and dancing. Despite Baby's nervousness, Lois couldn't help but feel slightly more at home than she had previously felt. The world of high society and croquet was foreign to her, but she was more than adequately accustomed to the nightlife of Metropolis which entailed at least a basic knowledge of how to dance.

She watched in awe as a third couple showcased their flexibility by having the female partner slowly ease backward until she appeared to be split in half all while still moving to the music. Even the less coordinated of the dancers managed to look incredibly at ease and confident as they twisted with each other. The Lana look-a-like was whipping her head to the left and right while twisting to the floor and as soon as she would rise up her partner would twist down until once again he would pull her up to wrap her legs around his hips.

_**Work, work**_

_**Ah, you're drivin' me crazy**_

_**Work, work  
A-with a little bit of soul now**_

_**"Where'd they learn to dance like that?" Lois asked in her timid Baby-voice.**_

_**"Where? I suppose in the basements back at home. Do you want to give it a try?" Billy looked eager to ditch the watermelons and join the festivities.**_

_**Lois was more than ready to hit the dance floor, but before she could respond she found herself shaking her head no. There was no way that Baby was going to dance in front of all those people and she was more than willing to take control to prevent Lois from embarrassing her.**_

_**Billy smirked knowingly at her and Lois assumed that he had already pegged her as a shy little rich girl. She desperately wanted to prove him wrong but he was already walking through the throng of dancers and she had to hurry to catch up.**_

_****__**I can do the mashed potato**_

_****__**And I can do the twist**_

_**As she caught up with Billy and set her watermelon down at the nearest table, Lois could tell that she had caught the eyes of some of the regular Kellerman staff. A few stared warily at her while they danced, while a select group was slightly more welcoming and smiled at her and Billy when they passed. Other couples were too busy groping each other on the dance floor or trying to out-grind everyone else that they didn't even notice her presence in the room.**_

_****__**I said now tell me baby**_

_****__**Do you like it like this?**_

_****__**Whoa, tell me, tell me, tell me  
**_

_**A loud cheer rang out on the dance floor as a new couple burst through the doors and began to chat excitedly to staff members dancing by the entrance. Lois could see the male counterpart of the duo grab a beer away from an unsuspecting friend to chug the remaining half of the bottle himself. The sheer size of the crowd made it nearly impossible to get a better view of the newcomers but she could tell that they were immensely popular among the other dancers. The sea of partiers seemed to magically part to allow the pair to make their way to the center of the floor.**_

_**Lois could see the back profile of the couple once they made it to the center floor. The girl was wearing a pink dress with intricate beadwork that glimmered against the glare of the lights. It was type of dress that a young girl would imagine on Barbie, and this girl definitely had the form that would rival the plastic beauty. She had silver high heels that added a few inches to her height, but even without her footwear she was easily the tallest woman in the room. Her perfectly slender dancer's body swayed effortlessly to the rhythm of the music and her blonde hair was curled and pulled back in a way that was both stylish and simple.**_

_**The male dancer was equally as impressive as his partner. He wore snug black pants that clung to every inch of his sculpted legs. In contrast, his white shirt was loose to allow quick movements and even more sex appeal. With a firm tug he pulled his dance partner into a spin that made her face him and they began to dance.**_

_****__**Ah, do you love me?**_

_****__**Well, do you love me?**_

_**The girl in pink immediately leaned back as if a rag doll, letting her partner's arm support her weight and rotate her around from the left to the right side of his body and then back up to a standing position. Falling into the dance as if it was second nature to her, she began to turn her head left and right to the beat of the song while lifting her left leg to the point where it was almost passing her partner's muscular shoulder before bringing it back to the ground in a quick striking motion. As if her actions couldn't be more alluring, she then began to swish the skirt of her pink dress in circles, showing flashes of skin as it rose higher and higher up her thighs.**_

_**The male dancer encouraged the grandiose show of his partner's dancing skills and guided her while she continued to shake her head to each distinct beat. He was at home on the dance floor and was content to let his partner glow in the attention of the room. In order to shake things up he spun her around so that instead of facing him, she was now facing the rest of the dancers. She alternated raising her right arm and then her left high above her head as he continued to bounce to the music behind her, reveling in the adrenaline rush of the fast-paced dance.**_

_****__**  
Well, do you love me?**_

_****__**Now that now that I can dance**_

_**Lois' breath caught in her throat the moment the female dancer spun around to face the crowd. The dancer's blonde curls wisped past her face as she smiled at her audience and Lois instantly was face to face with another movie version of Chloe. There wasn't the slightest hint of recognition on the dancer's face as Lois gaped wordlessly at her. Chloe's look-a-like was still immersed in her dance and spun back to face her partner who was now busy being held by some male audience members as he rolled his body to the music.**_

_****__That's my cousin._ Lois' mind was screaming. As much as she wanted to see Chloe she definitely didn't want to see her now so soon after everything that happened with Clark. Lois could feel her stomach do another nervous flip_._ The mere presence of one of the movie Chloes was enough to send Lois' mind back to the image of Isobel's reaction to her kiss with Clark and the reality of what that kiss could have meant if the real Chloe had witnessed it. The real Chloe could never know and as long as she could prevent her stomach from fluttering around Clark Kent, Chloe would never have to know. Lois didn't know why this course of action sounded much easier in theory than it was to actually live with. Every time she would think about how to make things between her and Clark go back to normal she would get this feeling that she couldn't really describe. It felt like something important had disappeared before her eyes had the chance to adjust.

_****__I made the right choice. Family comes before everything else. Chloe and I are practically sisters. I could never live with myself if I hurt her over something as trivial as a guy, especially if that guy is Clark Kent. Chloe has had feelings for Clark for ages. I can't believe I was stupid enough to ignore that blatantly obvious detail. This movie jumping business is messing with my head. I never even gave Clark a second thought before we came into this movie world. I need to keep my distance and I can't let him effect me that way. I just need to focus on Chloe. I have to think about Chloe. Chloe. My best friend. My cousin. Chloe. _

_**"That's my cousin!" Billy shouted as a gap in the crowd allowed them to catch a glimpse of the male dancer.**_

_**"Huh?" The word cousin pulled Lois from her thoughts and back to the dance floor.**_

_**Billy pointed into the mass of dancers. "My cousin. Johnny Castle. He got me the job here," Billy beamed proudly.**_

_**Lois' gaze searched in the direction Billy was pointing out as the crowd parted again and both dancers made their way back to each other. They moved in complete synchronization. Each motion looked as if it had been practiced and perfected for a show rather than an impromptu dance party. Twists and spins blurred together with perfect fluidity. Lois was so entranced with the way their feet and bodies glided through each step that the sight of the man's face nearly caused her to fall backward into the watermelon table.**_

_****__**Watch me now, oh**_

_****__**Work, work  
I said-a work it all baby  
**_

_****__Of all the men Chloe could have been dancing with, it just had to be Clark Kent. _No one else could have made the dance appear more meaningful than it was. The visible comfort the two of them together out on the dance floor just seemed to intensify the guilt that Lois felt for kissing Clark. It seemed like the universe was mocking her for ever entertaining the idea that she and Clark could ever be anything more than friends that drove each other insane on a daily basis. The sensuality of the dance also brought that indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach to the surface of her thoughts. The ease of their movements had the opposite effect on Lois and she felt even more uneasy than she had been when she was channeling Baby's stage fright.

_**Lois forced herself to smile. "They look great together." The truth of their compatibility was obvious. She would have had to been blind and incredibly dense to try to deny it.**_

_**"Yeah. You'd think they were a couple wouldn't you?" Billy missed the look of utter astonishment that flashed across Lois' face.**_

_**"Aren't they?" she forced herself to keep her composure long enough to find out more about Clark's character. The fluttering in the depths of her stomach seemed to have increased tenfold.**_

_**"Nope. At least, not since we were kids," Billy shrugged.**_

_****__Some things don't change no matter what universe you live in._ Lois felt a surge of irritation toward her own errant thoughts. _I wonder what's keeping these two apart. Clark's character seems way too sure of himself to act the way Clark does when it comes to Chloe or any other members of the opposite sex. Common sense says that they would be the perfect couple. _Lois grimaced and tried to refocus on the dance.

_**Lois gazed back out onto the floor as Clark began pulling his partner up from a position on the ground so that his leg was situated between hers and so that their faces were just inches apart. The Chloe look-a-like wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and smiled in a way that reminded Lois of a cat that had caught its prey. In an instant her legs were wrapped around his waist. The crowd cheered even louder as Clark lifted her straight up into the air so that she could rest her knees on his shoulders. She moved her hands into her hair for a moment before proceeding to grab the fabric of her dress to swing it into sharp circular motions.**_

_**Lois felt her jaw drop in shock. She wanted to storm onto the dance floor and demand that Clark bring Chloe back down to the floor. She wasn't quite sure if she was more appalled by the fact that Chloe was exposing her pink underwear to a room full of screaming people or that Clark's face was an inch away from said underwear. The roar of the crowd matched the roar of Lois' internal outrage. However in another quick twist Clark brought Chloe back down to the ground and into a dramatic dip.**_

_****__**Work, work**_

_****__**Mmm, you're drivin' me crazy  
A-with a little bit of soul now  
**_

_**Clark and Chloe eased into a more casual embrace, laughing with their fellow dancers and then away from each other to mingle amongst the crowd. Lois felt her heart rate accelerate with each step that Clark made closer to where she was standing with Billy. He was smiling, happily basking in the attention of the other female dancers and he moved from one girl to the next, never slowing in his approach to the watermelon table.**_

_**Billy was now facing away from the dance floor and was attempting to capture Lois' attention with some witty story that she was completely oblivious to. She was too busy waiting for the inevitable moment when he would realize she was there. As if on cue, their eyes met. Clark's smooth movements faltered for a second before he pulled his gaze away to relocate Chloe on the dance floor. Lois smirked at his actions, knowing that he was frantically wondering how much of his little performance with Chloe she had seen. **__He doesn't want to admit what is right in front of his face. He knows that the chemistry he just had with Chloe while they were dancing only continues to support my belief in the fact that she is the one he should be with. _Her smug grin seemed to jolt Clark back to the present and he strode over to Billy with a glint of determination and irritation that Lois found slightly disconcerting. He didn't even give her a second glance and instead directed his attention at Billy.

_****__**Now I can do the mashed potato**_

_****__**Mmm, I can do the twist**_

_**"Hey cuz," Clark said casually. Billy turned in surprise to face his cousin and smiled warmly at him. "What's **__she _doing here?" Clark stared disapprovingly at Lois as if she were someone too lowly to enter into his elite circle.

_**Lois furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was positive that Clark had been in control of his character a second ago when he glanced between her and Chloe. There was no mistaking his typical Clark Kent deer-in-the-headlights look. However, now he was acting as if he was mad at her or as if he didn't want her around. There was a hostility in his eyes that was foreign and dangerous, but somehow managed to be incredibly alluring at the same time. She was intrigued by what caused the change in his attitude. **__Is he mad that I interrupted his little dance session with my cousin or is he upset that I got a little too close to his true feelings for Chloe than he would have liked? _Lois found herself waiting in unanticipated suspense for whatever Clark would say next.

_****__**I said now tell me baby**_

_****__**Ah, do you like it like this?**_

_****__**Whoa, tell me, tell me, tell me**_

_**"She came with me," Billy said with a proud smile.**_

_**The annoyance in Clark's stare came down on her and Lois couldn't think of how to answer him. It felt as if all logical thought disappeared, just like it had when she was trying to talk to her mother earlier. She felt strangely on edge, maybe even giddy. Her stomach gave an all too familiar lurch and words tumbled nonsensically out of her mouth. "I carried a watermelon."**_

_**Lois instinctively dropped her eyes to the floor and berated herself. "I carried a watermelon?" she muttered in confusion. **__What am I, a stuttering schoolgirl? _By the time she felt composed enough to look up Clark had gone back to the dance floor and Billy was rolling his eyes, chuckling under his breath.

_**Clark joined Chloe in the center of the floor and led her so that they could begin a line down the middle of the crowd. Their feet pounded out the rhythm on the hard wooden floor; step, beat, step, beat. Chloe continued to swirl her dress around flamboyantly while making sure to keep the pace of the song. After a few thrusts of his hips to play up the potential seductiveness of the dance, Clark spun his partner away and returned his gaze to Lois. His eyes held a challenge. He was some sort of combination of Clark and some being of sexual confidence. Logic didn't seem to play much of a factor in Lois' mindset. She was intrigued by this combination of Clark and the dancer Johnny in the same way that Baby was entranced by his striking good looks and dominant personality.**_

_**He took a step away from the other dancers, one step closer to where she was watching. The challenge in his eyes remained as her curled his finger, motioning her to join him. He was acting like a predator. A very seductive, hypnotic predator that made Lois feel unable to resist. Before she knew it, he had her by the hand and was pulling her out to the dance floor.**_

_****__** Ah, well do you love me?**_

_****__**Well, do you love me?**_

_**Clark kept about a foot of distance between them and rolled his hips in a slow circle. "Bend your knees," he commanded.**_

_**Lois' eyes widened as she felt Baby's fear beginning to take over. Part of her wanted to run in the opposite direction but she managed to persevere as the stronger will and kept her feet planted in front of Clark. She blindly followed his order and mirrored the way he rotated his hips, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her make a fool out of herself.**_

_**"Eyes on me," his hands cupped her face for the briefest of moments and forced her to stare directly into his eyes.**_

_**Lois smiled hesitantly and rolled her hips while keeping eye contact. Her body moved closer to his, keeping the same circular motion. She began to feel slightly more at ease but the sensation of her body brushing against his caused her to tense and her movements again became awkward and clumsy.**_

_****__**Well, do you love me?**_

_****__**Now that I can dance **_

_**"Clark," she whispered, wanting to flee the dance floor to talk to him away from prying eyes and close physical contact.**_

_**Instead Clark grabbed her waist, guiding her back to a more flowing motion. "Lois," he whispered back with a force that compelled her to follow his lead.**_

_**Clark smiled at her compliance and pulled her arms away from her sides so that they could be wrapped around his neck. Tingles of heat and electricity seemed to pass through them on the dance floor. It was a pleasant feeling of contentment and Lois had to focus solely on the emotion in his eyes to keep herself from falling into an abyss of distraction. She could see the Clark Kent she knew deep in the passionate gaze of her dance partner. There was something in his eyes that was able to calm her unease and Baby's jitters. He seemed so in control that it felt natural to let him lead her to whatever was supposed to happen next. The music picked up the pace and he began to move faster, swaying her body left to right in time with the song. What seemed to be such an awkward experience only minutes ago was now easy and enjoyable.**_

_****__**Ah now do you love me?**_

_****__**Well, do you love me?**_

_**Clark dipped her back in a graceful arc and pulled her back to his embrace in one smooth motion. They rocked back and forth in each other's arms focusing on nothing except the music and the challenge that existed between them. Lois felt her body pressed closely against his and could feel the way her breath became sharper. The feel of his body sent her mind reeling with emotions that she didn't want to feel. She didn't want to remember the way it felt when they kissed in the field. She wanted him to think of Chloe. She wanted him to think of what he might be doing to her. She needed him to stop putting her in positions where she would start to question everything she knew to be true. It was his fault she was so conflicted. She couldn't think of Chloe when she was looking into his eyes. She couldn't think of anything else except how wonderful it felt to be right here right now.**_

_****__**Well, do you love me?**_

_****__**Now that I can dance**_

_**The song ended abruptly and Lois was alone. Clark had spun her away before the last words of the song had faded away. The loss of contact sent a chill down the back of her spine and the music of the dance floor became a tinny echo in her ears, as if she had been pulled away to view the whole scene from afar. His sudden departure caught Lois by surprise. Her thoughts were still muddled and spinning certainly didn't make matters any better. When she was finally standing still Clark was nowhere to be found. She could visualize herself standing in the center of the room looking completely disoriented and out of place. She crossed her arms in front of herself, trying to shield her body from the ominous feeling that pervaded the room. He had simply disappeared. **__What in the world just happened? _Lois ran her fingers though her curly hair and scanned the room again for any sight of him. _Who was that and what the hell did he do to Clark Kent?_


	23. Hungry Eyes

_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed._

_I feel incredibly stupid. I thought I posted this sometime last month but apparently I didn't__. Sorry about that (it has been a crazy month). _

_You can find all of the scenes in this chapter at Youtube if you search for the _

_movie "Dirty Dancing". The usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing. Please review!_

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 21**

_**Hungry Eyes**_

"So Baby, what do you want? You can have whatever you want."

Lois had spent the past two hours making small talk with Neil, the grandson of the owner of the Kellerman estate. Neil was a pompous man and was apparently illiterate when it came to reading body language. Lois had been trying to break away from their conversation almost as soon as it had started, yet Neil remained oblivious to her irritation. After he had finally grown tired of talking about the hotel chain he would someday inherit and the endless swarms of women who were seeking to date him, he insisted upon taking her to one of the kitchens to grab a bite to eat.

The room was dimly lit and was crammed full of dining carts that impeded all movement. _I highly doubt he chose this particular kitchen for its spacious counters and pristine conditions. If he's thinking what I think he's thinking, he better prepare for a harsh realization. I'm not the gold digging type that he's used to and there's no way I'd go for such an arrogant jerk. _

"I'm not really hungry," Lois said, taking a step back toward the exit.

Neil acted like he hadn't heard her. "We have brownies, milk, beef..."

Lois glanced around the room uncomfortably, searching for a light switch or something to make the room look less like a secluded make out spot. A sudden movement in the shadows caused her breath to catch in her throat. Someone was hiding in the far corner of the room, huddled shaking with silent sobs on the floor. Neil opened the refrigerator door further and a ray of light illuminated the face of the concealed figure.

The Chloe look-a-like from the dance party the night before looked up from her position on the floor. Her eyes pleaded with Lois, begging her to keep silent. It was a sight similar to the many times the real Chloe begged to borrow one of Lois' favorite tops only this time Lois knew that the significance of the favor was much greater. She had a sneaking suspicion that Neil wouldn't take kindly to finding one of the hotel employees hidden in the kitchens when she should be out convincing guests to take dance lessons.

"Neil!" Lois said sharply as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder to impede his view of the rest of the room. "I completely forgot. I need to go check on my sister. She wasn't feeling well earlier and I promised my parents that I'd check up on her. I can eat later."

Neil smiled slyly at her and wrapped his arm snuggly around her waist. "Sure Baby, go check on Lisa. We'll eat later."

As soon as Lois was certain that Neil was completely out of sight she darted away from her cabin and raced to the dancing pavilion. "Billy!" she shouted as she slid to a stop in front of him.

Billy's eyes widened as Lois whispered what she saw in the kitchen. "Are you sure it was Penny?" he asked warily.

"Positive."

Billy spun on his heel and turned onto the dance floor to find Johnny. He wove between the slow dancing couples, nearly crashing into several important guests before he spotted Johnny dancing with Vivian, a predatory woman who spent every week at the hotel while her husband was away on business. Her green eyes narrowed at the pest who interrupted her dance. Billy smiled awkwardly and motioned for Johnny to abandon his present company. Once he was certain that Vivian was out of earshot he repeated Baby's message in a rushed whisper, pulling Johnny even farther away from the dance floor toward the direction of the kitchen.

Lois watched as Johnny's dance partner flipped her thick brunette hair over her shoulder and stalked off angrily through the crowd to find another partner. At the corner of her eye she saw Billy and Johnny trying to discretely flee the pavilion, both looking frantic with worry. Lois pushed her way through the endless stream of dancers and raced after them into the night.

"Why's she here?" Johnny asked tersely as soon as Lois caught up to them.

"Just in case Neil comes back," Billy replied with a shrug.

"Penny just doesn't think," Johnny muttered underneath his breath.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Billy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Lois questioned with equal concern. "Is there something the matter with her?"

"She's knocked up, Baby," Billy replied bluntly.

"Billy!" Johnny glared at his cousin.

Lois stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man who was supposed to be her best friend in horror. "What's he going to do about it?" she turned her attention toward Billy.

"What's he going to do about it?" Johnny turned to face her, his eyes filled with anger.

For the second time Lois was certain that Clark was at least in partial control of the character and yet he still acted exactly the same way he had the previous night on the dance floor. He was glaring at her as if she had just insulted the Pink Princess. _What in the world is wrong with him? How can he be Clark and Johnny at the same time? Why do I keep asking myself rhetorical questions? _

"Oh, it's mine, right?" he said with a humorless laugh and Lois was able to catch a glimpse of the hurt that he was trying to conceal. "Right away you think it's mine."

Lois stared back at him guiltily. Even despite Billy's contradiction the night before, she had been certain that Johnny and Penny were a couple. The way they acted around each other just seemed to radiate a level of intimacy that Lois had only seen in romantically involved couples. It just made sense that Clark's movie character would be with a movie version of Chloe. As least it had made sense. Now she wasn't so sure. "I just thought—"

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her so close that she was within inches of his face. "I know what you thought, _Baby_," he whispered with malice. "How convenient would that be for you?" he turned away in disgust and increased his pace toward the kitchen.

By the time Lois and Billy made it to the kitchen, Johnny was already exiting the building with Penny crying pitifully in his arms. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Lois heard him whisper in his partner's ear as she followed them away from the kitchen toward the staff sleeping quarters.

* * *

"It's hopeless, Johnny. There's nothing we can do. It's just hopeless," Penny sobbed. She was seated on an old couch in one of the staff rooms slowly sipping a glass of water to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Don't say that. There has to be a way to work it out," Lois spoke for the first time.

Penny's eyes flashed up to hers with an expression that mirrored Clark's annoyed glare. "Baby? Is that your name? You don't know shit about my problems."

Billy stared intently at his feet. "I told her," he mumbled quietly.

"What? Billy! Now she's going to get us all fired!" Penny swatted Billy in anger. "Why not skywrite it? Penny got knocked up by Robbie the Creep!"

Lois' eyes widened. "Robbie?" _Please let it not be the same Robbie that Lucy was gushing over earlier. _

"There's a doctor traveling trough town for one day next week. But it costs two hundred fifty dollars to get him to come here," Billy said softly.

"If it's Robbie I know he has the money. If you tell him—"

"He knows," Penny interrupted coldly.

_Go figure. Even in the movies Lucy has to lust after the bad guy. Why does she always fall for the biggest loser she can find? _

"Go back to your playpen, _Baby_," Penny said in a scorn-filled voice that Lois could never attribute to Chloe.

Lois looked between Clark and Penny, searching for anything that might resemble the warmth they normally had in the real world. Instead she saw despair and emptiness. _What is wrong with everyone in this movie? Clark won't talk to me. This movie Chloe acts like I'm trying to destroy her life. Lucy's already more than halfway ready to become that jerk Robbie's next conquest. Have they all gone insane? I have to get Clark back. I need to make him talk to me. I need him to be his normal farm boy self long enough for me to figure out why he's treating me like a social pariah. I have to get the two hundred fifty dollars. Maybe if he sees that I'm trying to help he'll stop acting like I'm out to get him._

* * *

"Here's the money," Lois said with a confidence that she knew Baby didn't feel. She had spent the entire day trying to figure out the best way to get the money and she now stood proudly on the dance floor with all two hundred fifty dollars in her hands.

Penny stared back at her with wide-eyed consternation as she took the money from Lois' hands. "Where'd you get it?" she asked suspiciously.

Lois thought back to the first attempt she had made earlier that day to get the money with a grimace.

"Some people count and some people don't," Robbie had said simply, smiling at her like she was a naïve child.

_How dare you. _Lois could feel Baby's normally mild manner flare up into a rage. She couldn't comprehend how someone could be so crass and arrogant. "You make me sick," she stared at him in disgust. "Stay away from me and my sister." She had wanted to hit him. She had wanted to shake him senseless even if they were in a room full of other people. A pitcher of water called out to her as the best way to strengthen her point while not creating too much of a scene, so she grabbed the pitcher and with a smile poured its contents down the front of Robbie's pants before she turned and strode out of the room.

She really didn't feel like sharing that unfortunate event with her present company so instead Lois shrugged and glanced uncertainly at Penny and Johnny. "You said you needed it."

"Is this kid for real?" Penny asked her partner while examining the money like it was some kind of trick.

Lois was surprised to still see a layer of disdain in her best friend's face. "It takes a real saint to ask Daddy," he smirked.

Lois' jaw dropped in amazement. She had gone above and beyond what she needed to do and yet he still refused to act even remotely friendly toward her.

Penny's eyes widened further at Johnny's comment. She glanced longingly at the money for a moment and then handed it back to Lois. "Thanks Baby, but I can't use it." For the first time Lois thought she could see a hint of warmth in Penny's features. She couldn't comprehend why she would turn down the money. Before Lois could say anything further Penny turned back to Johnny and ushered him back onto the dance floor.

"What?" Lois heard Johnny say to his partner. "You should still take the money."

Billy turned to her apologetically. "You didn't do anything wrong, Baby. It's just that I could only get her an appointment on Thursday and they both have to do their act at the Sheldrake that night. If they would cancel they'd lose this year's salary and next year's gig."

"What's the Sheldrake?"

"Another hotel where they do the mambo," Billy replied.

Lois' brows furrowed as she tried to figure a way around yet another hurdle. "Can't somebody else fill in?" she called out to the couple on the dance floor.

"No, Miss Fix-it. Everybody works here. No one can fill in," Johnny responded irritably.

Lois was tired of his constant negativity. He was being obnoxious and cruel for no reason other than that he was angry about her insinuations about Chloe. She was fed up. _Fine! Let him act like a stubborn fool. I have a family in this world. He can go brood as long as he likes and I'll be living happily with my family. Let him try to get out of this movie by himself._

"What, do you want to do it?" he smiled mockingly at her.

Billy glanced over Lois appraisingly and shrugged. "It's not a bad idea."

Lois gawked at Billy as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"It was a joke, Billy," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"She can move," Billy shrugged again.

"No. It's the dumbest idea I ever heard," Johnny said vehemently.

Penny stepped forward, eyeing Lois speculatively, ignoring the look of alarm she was sending her way.

"I can't even do the meringue," Lois insisted, feeling a bubble of panic rise in her stomach. _They couldn't possibly think that I could dance with him. Weren't they paying attention the other night? I can't dance! I won't dance. Especially not with him_.

"Johnny, you're a strong partner. You could lead anybody," Penny protested.

Lois could see a new spark in the other girl's eyes that she had only seen once before; when she was out on the dance floor. Her panic continued to increase. She wasn't sure she would be able to get Penny to back down now that she had given her a glimmer of hope.

Johnny stared at Penny in disbelief. "You heard her, Penny. She can't even do the meringue. She can't do it. She _cannot_ do it."

Lois' eyes narrowed angrily at Johnny. She could feel Baby's fear wash away as soon as Johnny grew more emphatic that she would be an unsuitable dance partner. Lois Lane never backed down from a challenge and she seemed to be having a positive impact on Baby's mindset as well. Both were suddenly gearing to prove Johnny wrong. If he wanted to play the game like this, she'd call his bluff. He was the one who practically dared her to dance and now he would be the one who would have to suffer with teaching her how.

* * *

Johnny's booming voice radiated across the small dance studio where he and Lois were beginning their dance lessons. "It's one, two, three, four, then one, two, three, four! You start on the two."

"I told you I've never done this before," Lois replied, irritated that he could be so demanding on their first day of practice.

"You don't dance until the two. Got it?" He grabbed her right hand with his left and placed his other hand securely on the upper part of her back.

As the music hummed to life Lois found herself instantly stepping forward to start the dance, catching herself at the last minute only because Johnny squeezed her hand painfully hard to force her to focus on what he had just said.

When she heard the second beat she hesitantly took her first step forward then stepped back on the next beat.

Step forward.

Step back.

Forward.

Back.

"Ow!" Johnny growled as she stepped on his foot.

"Serves you right," Lois muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Two, three, four."

Lois stepped forward, arms up as if she was dancing with an invisible man.

"Two, three, four."

She would step forward with her left foot, and then bring her right foot up to meet it, all while moving her body to the rhythm of the music.

"Don't look back."

Johnny guided her back from its arched position back up so that she was dancing straight.

"Lifting up."

Apparently when she tried to correct her bad posture by shifting her back forward she had gone too far and now Johnny was again pushing her back to a straight position.

"Shoulders down."

His hands traveled from her stomach up to her shoulders to push them into a more relaxed hold. Once she had corrected that, his hands were again at her stomach, keeping her posture in place as she took each step.

"Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four." Johnny continued on with his instruction.

"Enough!" Lois pulled away, letting her posture slump back to normal. "Where the hell is Clark? I'm working my ass off and you're driving me nuts with your constant critiques. So if you want me to keep this up, Johnny, you're going to have to let me talk to Clark."

Johnny just smiled at her. "Two, three, four."

Lois was fuming. She marched up to within inches of Johnny's face and stared directly into his eyes. "Clark Kent! I know you're in there! Stop acting like a stubborn child and get a grip on yourself. Take control!"

Johnny's eyes didn't even flicker. "Are you finished?" he asked in annoyance.

Lois glared back at him. "Fine! Be that way!"

Johnny chuckled a dry, mirthless laugh. "Come on, Baby. Concentrate. Again."

* * *

After her first morning of practice, Lois spent her afternoon dancing everywhere. She figured that Clark was too busy acting like a toddler to help her live out the movie. She was stuck doing it herself until maybe Johnny warmed up to her enough to let Clark be the dominate character long enough so that she could ask him what the hell his problem was.

In the meantime she tried to focus on her footwork. This was nothing like the time she danced in the _Chicago_ movie. When she did that her character had known all the steps so it came naturally to her to perform on stage. Baby was a completely different story. She knew nothing about dance so Lois had to learn how to dance with her.

It was slightly easier without Johnny critiquing her every move. She kept her arms in the position he had drilled into her brain and practiced her steps while walking back and forth across the pathway behind her cabin, only stopping occasionally to kick something when she would make a mistake. Next, she made her way up and down the enormous stairway that led up through the hiking trail. Each step was tortuous. Her feet were still aching from practice with Johnny and yet now she had to focus even harder to make sure she kept in step while not falling down the flight of stairs.

With each step forward she had to be sure that her body held the proper posture. She needed to bob her head to the beat of music even if there was no music to follow. Even with the extra precautions she took to make sure no one ever saw her practicing, Lois still felt a strong urge to also focus on the sounds around her just in case someone happened to get too close.

* * *

"Don't put your heel down," Johnny commanded on the next day of practice.

Lois furrowed her brow in concentration. She stepped back and stepped forward again, this time focusing completely on the feel of her foot touching the ground.

"Don't put your heel down," Johnny repeated, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"I didn't!"

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Stay on your toes."

"I—"

"Will you just listen to me? Feel the music. Now let's try again." Lois gritted her teeth and talked herself through the steps.

_Forward on the toes._

_Backward on the toes._

_Forward. Toes._

_Backward. Toes. _

Johnny stepped forward and mirrored her movements.

_Forward on the toes._

_Backward on the toes._

_Forward. Toes._

_Backward. Toes. _

"Now we switch sides and do it again," he said evenly, though Lois thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Practice by herself on the pathway and stairs came more naturally after the second day of learning the steps. Lois found herself getting more into the feel of the dance. She would kick her feet forward as she took each step, swinging her body back and forth to the music inside her head. She would even occasionally throw in a dramatic move of her own just to keep things light and interesting. Once she finally managed to complete all the steps without falling or twisting her ankles everything seemed to flow much easier. Although she'd never admit it to Johnny, it was really kind of fun. She actually kind of liked dancing.

* * *

Lois was late for practice and nearly collided with Penny as she threw open the door to the dance studio.

"Are you all right, Baby?" Penny asked, noticing the flush in her features.

"I told Johnny I'd be here at eleven, but my sister held me up at the house. He isn't mad, is he?"

"Don't worry about Johnny," Penny smiled. "He'll get over it. Besides, I'm going to be helping you both practice today and I think you're right on time. Before we go upstairs to start dancing I think you should change into something a little more dance friendly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you need to lose a lot of that clothing and add a lot more sex appeal. You have to practice feeling comfortable in your own skin before you can go on stage in a slinky costume."

Lois frowned and thought of the clothing in Baby's closet. "Slinky really isn't my thing."

"That's why we have a whole box full of extra dance clothes that you can use for practice until Thursday," Penny grinned and pulled her toward the dance studio's only bathroom. "We'll make slinky your thing."

"I'm not going out there in this," Lois said firmly.

"Oh, yes you are," Penny smiled and flung open the bathroom door.

"Hell no." Lois tried to pull the door shut but Penny blocked her grasp.

"Baby, it's not that big of a deal. You look fine," Penny remained adamant.

"Why does he get to dance fully clothed and yet I have to go out in a bra?"

"Because I said so. Now let's go." Penny pulled Lois from the room and dragged her up to the area where they were going to practice.

Lois groaned, letting Penny lead the way, mentally berating herself for ever agreeing to this in the first place.

"Baby's here!" Penny chirped, pushing Lois into the room.

Johnny's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds as he took in her new apparel. "I was going to ask why she's late but I think I get the gist of it," he smirked.

Lois rolled her eyes in irritation as she tried to ignore the feeling of being exposed for the all the world to see. _He's seen me in less before. What's the difference now? At least I don't resemble the American flag this time. _

She glanced down the combination Penny forced her to wear. Her top had to be a pink bikini bra. There was no way that it could have been something that anyone would consider wearing to somewhere other than the beach. Add that to the tight pink biker shorts and Lois figured she was wearing Clark's dream outfit. Nothing else could come closer to resembling the Lana Lang's ideal wardrobe choice. The only thing that might rank higher on the list of things he'd find appealing would be if she somehow found a completely plaid bikini set and Lois wasn't planning on searching through Penny's box to see what else she could torture herself with.

"So are we going to dance or not?" she asked, trying to visualize herself wearing a giant winter parka.

She took Johnny's hands as Penny ran to set up the music and began to fall into the dance steps she had practiced constantly for the past two days.

"Head up," Johnny directed. He let go of one of her hands and lifted her chin up so that she was staring directly into his eyes. "Spaghetti arms," was his next complaint and he moved to force her to lock her arms into position. "This is my dance space." He stepped back while holding his arms out to demonstrate. "This is yours." He took a step closer and pulled her arms out in a similar position. "You don't go into mine and I won't go into yours." He motioned at the space between his arms and hers before turning to Penny. "Begin."

_**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside**_

Penny flicked on the record player and stepped on to the dance floor. She appraised both Johnny and Lois together and pushed them together in the proper dance form. Penny drifted behind Lois, lifting her shoulders and thus forcing her to stand up taller. With one of Penny's hands on her back and the other hand resting on her hip, Lois stepped forward to the music. All three of them moved like a single unit. Lois would take a step and simultaneously Penny and Johnny would as well.

_**I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
**_

Lois glided with Penny and Johnny around the room. She was surprised at how easy dancing was if Penny was holding her in the right position. Her body wouldn't fall into the bad posture that she normally had while dancing. She stared straight ahead, focusing on each individual step, trying to perfect every movement. She looked up to see Johnny's eyes staring intently at her. His eyes had so much depth. Lois could almost see Clark easing into control and falling into the dance with her. Johnny's face seemed less tense and his grip on her hands tightened fractionally.

_It figures. Clark finally takes control at the most inopportune moment. It's not like I could talk to him now. I'm currently sandwiched between him and Penny. Stuck in the middle of him and my cousin. Doesn't this seem like a recurring theme? Is he purposely trying to drive me crazy? My nerve endings are standing on end. Every movement takes me back to being with him. Touching him. Kissing him. I'm just stuck. I'm stuck between wanting to be with him and wanting him to make my cousin feel the way he makes me feel whenever he looks at me. He's annoying and moody and he's putting me in this incredibly awkward position. _

_**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise**_

She could tell he wanted to talk to her. Lois could see the urgency in his eyes. It was the same urgency that she had felt in herself when he continuously ignored her as Johnny. She stared deep into his eyes trying to communicate what she was thinking to him. She wanted him to deal with the uneasiness the way she had while he was being a stubborn idiot. She wanted to give him a taste of what she had been going through. _Tough luck, Clark. We're dancing right now and I'm nowhere near ready to take a break._ Her eyes lit up with mirth, ready to keep him dancing as long as she could manage.

_**I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
**_

Next, she was spinning. Penny had insisted that she start practicing some of the spins necessary in the mambo and Clark nodded mutely along with her. Lois had figured this would be one of the few easy parts of the song, but instead found herself being twirled in endless little circles. She tried to keep her bearings and made sure she focused on her feet remaining level on the ground, but it only worked to an extent. As soon as Clark decided to switch the direction he was spinning her, she would lose her composure and fall into him instead. Lois figured he was enjoying making her fall. It was either that, or he was trying to feel her body pressed against his, which in Lois' point of view was an option that couldn't even be considered. However, when her eyes would regain their focus and the double vision faded away she could see the tender smile on his face and she couldn't help but wonder.

_**I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about**_

"Look at me," he whispered. "Keep looking at me."

In her next spin Lois made sure to make eye contact. She focused on him. She focused on the emotion in his eyes and it steadied her. He was able to spin her again and she remained steady on her feet. He spun her again and she was too close. She was too intent on his eyes. He was too intent on her. Their heads hit with enough force that Lois almost went tumbling to the ground.

"Remember that thing you said about your dance space?" Penny chuckled from the sidelines as Clark shook his head clear and pulled Lois back into proper position.

"Ow," Lois grimaced as Clark spun her again before she was ready.

"How about we try proper dance shoes as well?" Penny called out as she tossed a pair of silvery high-heeled shoes onto the dance floor.

"You have got to be kidding," Lois stared at the shoes in astonishment. "I can barely keep myself up now and I'm wearing flats. Do you actually expect me to wear them without breaking my ankles?"

"Johnny, take a break. I'll work with Baby on dancing in heels and show her how to dance with a little more sensuality." Penny pushed Clark aside and stood in front of Lois. "Put the shoes on," she commanded.

"This will not end well," Lois mumbled as she knelt down to fasten the death traps to her feet.

_**Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
**_

"First things first. I want you to mirror my movements. Pretend that there is a glass wall separating the two of us while we're dancing. I want you to place your hands on that wall and mimic every move I make. You need to feel comfortable in your movements. You need to pretend you're a completely different person and fall into the role of this seductive female dancer."

"Pretending to be someone else? That shouldn't be hard at all," Lois muttered wryly, lifting her hands up to meet Penny's.

Unfazed by Lois' comment, Penny began to move her left hand in a sweeping motion, as if cleaning a window. Still dancing, Lois followed her motions and moved her right hand in a similar manner. As Penny moved her right hand, Lois mirrored with her left. When Penny moved up, Lois glided up with her. They then moved their hands down and away from each other so that they could slowly slide them up and through their silky hair as erotically as possible.

In her peripheral vision Lois could see Clark sitting transfixed on the floor. His eyes followed her every movement, lingering tortuously at her hips as she swayed to the music. Blood started to make its way to Lois' cheeks and she tilted her head to let her hair fall down in attempts to cover the embarrassing blush. She could feel his eyes on her even when she wasn't looking in his direction; it was completely unnerving.

_**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise**_

"I think you've got it," Penny smiled warmly, taking a step back to observe Lois from afar. "What do you think, Johnny?"

"Hmm?" Clark jerked his gaze away from Lois to stare at Penny in confusion.

"I asked what you thought of her progress," Penny's eyebrows raised with an unspoken question.

"Good," he responded in a far off voice. "Very good," he reaffirmed. "We should try something new."

"Well you do that. I'm not feeling so great. I'm going to go and lie down until our next class, okay?" Penny smiled weakly as she headed toward the door.

"That's fine, Penny," Clark responded.

"Are you sure you're all right? I could walk you back if you need some help," Lois offered kindly.

"Keep practicing, Baby. That's how you can help," Penny called over her shoulder as she left the room.

_**  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
**_

"I guess it's just you and me," Lois shot an inquisitive look in Clark's direction.

"I guess," Clark replied softly.

"So, what took you so long?" she placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Lois, I—" Clark gulped. "I think we should keep practicing."

Lois' eyes burned with intensity. "That's it. Really? Is that all you have to say?"

"We can talk later. Right now we should just—"

"Fine!" Lois interrupted sharply. "Instruct me," she hissed.

"Lois, can't we be civil?"

"Who's being uncivil, Clark? You want to dance. I'm waiting. Let's go. Now," she emphasized the last word with a steely glare.

"Turn around," he said evenly.

Lois spun in her high heeled shoes in one swift movement. It looked as if she'd been wearing them all her life rather than just one day. She kept her expression completely blank. She refused to let him see even the slightest hint of emotion. If he was unwilling to talk things out like a normal person, so be it. She was here to dance and she would stay here until he taught her everything he could or until he broke down and spilled his guts. Lois highly preferred the latter option, but she figured that Clark would remain obstinate no matter what she tried to do to persuade him. She could feel the tension in the room hover around her like a thick fog. There was no escaping it.

_**Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes**_

Clark grabbed Lois' wrist and extended her left arm above her head. He then let his hand travel back down her arm, slowing making its way from her wrist to the curve of her elbow, then over the smooth flesh of her inner arm until it reached the swell of her breast.

"Clark!" Lois jumped away as if she had been shocked.

"It's part of the dance, Lois." There was a layer of annoyance in his voice that caused Lois' anger to flare ever higher.

"Don't take that tone with me, Kent! You could have told me what you were going to do. I wasn't expecting it!"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Well, now you do. Can we get this over with?"

Lois allowed him to stand behind her again. As his hand descended from her arm to the curve of her breast she yelped and instinctively jerked her arm down, elbowing him in the chest.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Like you didn't deserve it," Lois grumbled. "Try again."

_**Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
this love was meant to be  
**_

The instant his fingers skimmed past her armpit Lois was in a fit of hysterics.

"You knew it was coming that time, Lois. What's the problem now?" Clark muttered through clenched teeth.

"Nothing. I just got distracted," Lois replied, still giggling softly.

"Right. Distracted," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Try again," she sighed.

Clark didn't even reach the bottom of her arm and Lois was already laughing uncontrollably.

Clark's eyes narrowed and he spun her around roughly. "What now?"

"It tickles!" Lois replied indignantly as she yanked herself out of his grasp. "I can't help that I'm ticklish. You of all people should know that by now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark shouted back.

"How soon we forget. _You_ were the one who tickled me until we crashed onto the floor and thus breaking the remote control. The broken remote control resulted in us fiddling with the television and being sent into this mess."

"How was I supposed to know you would push that button and send us here?"

"Me! This is not _my_ fault! I'm the one working my ass off to get us out of here while _you_ sit back and let Johnny do all the work for you. I actually care about getting home. Please _forgive me_ for having the tiniest lapse and laughing when I was tickled!" Lois turned to head for the door.

_**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise**_

"I wasn't sitting back, Lois. Johnny was the dominant character! He still is! The only reason I'm talking to you now is because he's starting to feel about Baby the same way I feel about _you_! We were feeling the same things only I knew what I wanted to say so I _finally _got control. _Forgive me _for not being strong enough for _you_!" Clark's deep yell echoed across the room.

Lois spun on her heel and stared at him in shock, tears lingering at the edges of her eyes. "Well, I didn't know that!" she yelled back and her voice trembled with emotion. She took a step closer to him.

Clark took two steps closer to Lois. "I know that!" Clark shouted back, his voice lacking the force he had previously been using.

"Can we try again," Lois gazed at him earnestly.

"Try what?"

"The dance. I think I can handle it now."

_**I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I**_

She wrapped her arm up and around his neck without needing his guidance. Clark's hand slowly traveled from her slender wrist down her arm to the swell of her breast; this time with tenderness that hadn't existed before. When he stopped, Lois didn't even tremble.

"We did it," she whispered.

"We did," Clark smiled back.

Lois turned to look up at him. Their faces were only centimeters apart and yet it still felt completely natural. She smiled her first true smile since she'd entered the movie. "That wasn't so hard."

"No, it wasn't," Clark agreed.

"Let's do it again."

* * *

From that point forward Clark was able to get a firmer control over Johnny's character. Lois was able to come to practice without worrying about being bombarded with criticism. She actually started to enjoy visiting to talk to Clark about how strange she felt in this movie world. He was the only one she could talk to about how awkward she felt interacting with her movie mother and how worried she was about Lisa's relentless efforts to see that horrible creep Robbie. However, as the days went by and Thursday night approached, the high level of stress was beginning to take a toll on their already tenuous truce.

Clark guided Lois forward and took both of her hands in his to do two slow circles together. "I feel like I'm playing ring-around-the-rosy," Lois quipped.

"Turn, turn," Clark abruptly whirled Lois in two tight spins, causing her flowy pink skirt to swirl dramatically. "Down."

As Lois came out of the second turn she automatically followed Clark's instructions and bent her knees to crouch down as gracefully as possible.

"And lift," he pulled Lois by her hands so that she was again in a standing position but paused for a moment. "We'll learn that later," he corrected. They each turned off into a graceful pose where Lois kept her right knee bent and extended her left leg out while Clark did the exact opposite. Without a moment to hesitate, Lois leapt up from her original position to meet Clark's stance at his side, arms thrown back for an elegant finish.

"Oww!" Clark groaned as he fell out of position and rolled away from Lois. "Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted as he pulled himself to his feet. Lois rose from the ground and stared warily at him, trying to determine to what extent Johnny was in control.

"I'm sorry. I must've overextended it."

"Concentrate!" he snapped. "Is this your idea of fun?"

Lois' eyes narrowed angrily and her hands flew to her hips. "As a matter of fact it is. We're supposed to do the show in two days. You won't show me lifts. I'm not sure of turns. I'm doing all this to help save your ass. What I really want to do is drop you on it!"

Johnny stared at her speechlessly.

"Well?" Lois asked, ready for a fight, ready to show Johnny that both she and Baby weren't going to be treated like disobedient children, especially since she was the one who agreed to help him and Penny to begin with.

"Let's get out of here!" he replied forcefully and stormed out of the dance studio into the pouring summer rain.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Lois called after him as she raced out the door to catch up.


	24. Aftershocks

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed

_A/N: I really wanted to update this more this summer but so many things got in the way. I'm really sorry that all of you wonderful readers have to deal with these long waits just because I can't force words onto my computer screen. _

_In my defense, I had to deal with a major death in my family and I haven't been able to write much of anything. I'm still struggling so I can't begin to estimate a time for the next chapter so I'm sorry for the wait that is probably going to exist between this chapter and the next. I start college in exactly one week and it will keep me fairly busy for awhile. I will update whenever I can but I can't be sure of when that will be because I haven't gotten there yet. _

_I love reading all of your reviews and I appreciate everyone who keeps coming back to this fic despite the long breaks. Please continue to stay with me. I write for my own pleasure, but every time I see a new review or even a new reader, it makes me want to write so much more. I wanted to particularly thank Cornorama who I began talking to through my reviews and who has given me wonderful and insightful advice in dealing with my many personal issues over the past month or two. _

_The usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing. Please review!_

**Chick Flick**

**Chapter 22**

_**Aftershocks**_

"They're dead! They're dead!" Cora screamed at the top of her lungs. The petite blonde stood shell-shocked in the middle of the room staring down in horror at two unconscious forms on the floor. In all of her eight years of life she had never felt such an intense urge to run away and yet somehow her feet felt weighted to the floor. "Somebody help me!"

She knew that she shouldn't have entered the room without her sister but she hadn't thought that anything this horrible could have happened in the short time that the power went out.

She had been in her room with Olivia when the lights flickered and the fortress began to shake and as soon as the fortress regained power, they both fled the room in a rush to make sure everyone else was okay. At the far end of the hallway Claire stood a few feet outside Lynzi's bedroom door looking frantically around while clutching tightly to a still dozing Lynzi. Olivia ran to Claire's side and Cora raced to keep up.

"Claire, what happened?" Olivia questioned anxiously.

"That's what I want to know," Claire responded in a clipped voice. She shifted Lynzi's weight on her hip and stared at Olivia curiously. "Did your brother mention that the boys were trying to run any tests on the computer? I don't understand how the power could have gone out. All of the control panels went into lockdown and I couldn't get out of Lynzi's room until the lights came back on."

Before Olivia could respond, Jillian came stumbling out of her room and into the hallway. "What the hell was that? One minute I'm listening to music on my bed and the next I'm sprawled out on the floor with a bump on my head!"

"We're just as confused as you are, Jill," Olivia shrugged and turned to respond to Claire's original question. "No, I was with Cora in her room. I haven't talked to Andy in hours."

"Is everyone all right?" John's voice echoed from the other side of the fortress.

"What's going on John?" Claire snapped.

"I'm trying to figure that out right now, Claire. I've got Andy here with me. Are you sure everyone is okay?" Concern was evident in his voice as well as a thick layer of confusion. The fortress wasn't supposed to have glitches and it most certainly wasn't supposed to lose power.

"I'm okay," a small voice, easily identified as Lysandra's, came from around the corner.

"Where's Leyna?" Claire asked, turning away from the direction of Lysandra's voice to stare in the direction of Leyna's door. Olivia and Jillian shared a nervous glance and Cora's fingers immediately began fiddling with a lock of her thick hair.

"She's still upset," Jillian responded quickly. "I was talking to her not too long ago and she said something about taking a nap. She probably slept through it."

"You're right. She looked tired. We should let her sleep," Olivia replied with an enthusiastic grin.

Claire's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Leyna isn't a heavy sleeper. Even in the middle of the night, all Lynzi has to do is think about crying and Leyna always manages to be awake and by her side. I'm going to make sure she's okay." Claire moved to walk past the other three girls but neither of them budged.

"How about you go lay Lynzi back down? I'll check on Leyna," Jillian smiled warmly.

"Here, let me help you!" Olivia casually wrapped her arm around Claire's waist and turned Claire toward Lynzi's bedroom door.

"Are you both sure you're okay?" Claire questioned in confusion, refusing to let Olivia escort her away from her goal.

"Of course!" Olivia and Jillian replied in unison as they tried to guide Claire a step closer to Lynzi's room. Cora glanced anxiously between the girls and took a large step backward. She watched as Claire began to turn around only to be stopped by Jillian's persistence.

"I think you both must have hit your heads," Claire said seriously. "What's wrong with you two?" she demanded, her voice rising with irritation.

"Nothing!" both girls spontaneously responded with innocent expressions plastered on their faces.

Claire frowned. "I think you're taking the whole we're-as-close-as-sisters thing a little too far. It's getting creepy. Now what is going on?"

Olivia opened her mouth to protest their innocence but Jillian cut her off. "It isn't really a big deal, Claire so don't freak out or anything—"

"I'm not feeling entirely comfortable with the way this conversation is starting. What did she do this time?"

Cora turned and peeked over her shoulder a final time to make sure the older girls were occupied with whatever they were conversing about before she darted away to check on Leyna. She didn't exactly know why Jillian and Olivia were trying to keep Claire away from Leyna, but she figured that it probably had a lot to do with the heavy box she had delivered to her earlier. Even though Leyna had a thing about keeping secrets, Claire was notorious for detecting them. This was her opportunity to warn Leyna and save the day once again. She wasn't about to waste her opportunity.

"Leyna was really upset," Olivia began.

Claire turned to her left to stare impatiently at Olivia to hear more of an explanation. "I know that. I was on my way to talk to her about it when all this chaos started."

"Well, Leyna handles stress differently than the rest of us do," Jillian added, trying to downplay Leyna's lack of coping skills.

Claire turned away from Olivia to face Jillian. "What's your point?" Claire asked, confused and irritated at their evasiveness.

"She might have figured out a way to have a few drinks," Jillian answered as delicately as possible.

"What?" Claire's eyes became narrow slits as she stared angrily at Jillian. "She's drunk!"

"Maybe, just a little," Olivia mumbled quietly.

Jillian shot Olivia an exasperated look. "There's no need to get upset. I took the bottles away so it really isn't that big of a deal. She's probably sleeping off what she drank before I got to her."

"Bottles? As in more than one?" Claire fumed. "How did she even get them in here? No one is stupid enough to give them to her…" Claire trailed off and focused her gaze on the empty space where Cora had been standing only moments before. "Olivia? Where's your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked past Claire, expecting to see her younger sister waiting anxiously for them to stop arguing. "She was just there a second ago."

Jillian rolled her eyes. "Well, she's isn't anymore. She probably went to check on—" The sound of Cora's shrill scream cut the words off in Jillian's throat.

Claire wordlessly handed Lynzi to Olivia before she found her voice to finish Jillian's sentence with a sense of dread. "Leyna."

--

Cora's screams grew louder as Claire and Jillian sprinted down the hallway toward Leyna's room. Claire slammed her hand against the door's control panel and rushed into the room.

Cora was oblivious to the new occupants of the room and remained transfixed on the sight before her as she continued to scream for help.

Claire skidded to a stop next to Cora almost as soon as she entered the room and followed Cora's gaze to the floor where Leyna laid in a heap. "She's not dead, sweetie. She's just incredibly stupid," Claire's voice silenced Cora's screams, but the young girl continued to tremble with fright. "Wonderful. She passed out on the floor," Claire swiftly turned to glare at Jillian. "I thought you said she was only a little drunk? It would take a whole keg to make Leyna pass out!"

Jillian didn't respond.

"Jillian! How much did Leyna drink?" Claire demanded as she prodded her unconscious sister with her foot.

Jillian remained silent.

Claire threw her hands up in the air with disgust. "Am I the only one here who is remotely close to being sane?" She grabbed Cora by the hand and tugged her over to the portal where Jillian stood gaping. Claire waved her other hand in sharp motions in front of Jillian's face. "Earth to Jill. Come in, Jillian! Is anybody home?"

Jillian's thin hand shot out and grabbed Claire's hand in a vice grip. "Julian," she said in a raspy, emotionless voice.

"No, it's Claire," Claire stated slowly as if she were explaining something to Lynzi.

Jillian sighed in frustration. "No, Claire. Julian!" She pointed at another prone figure lying on the floor next to Leyna's bed. It was easy to see why Cora had thought he was dead. His face was as pale as any corpse and he was sprawled on the floor like a doll. He possessed only the vaguest signs of life and the small rising and falling movement indicated that he was struggling to cling to whatever was left of his fading existence.

Claire stared in astonishment at the half dead man on her sister's floor. Claire was horrified that she had been able to completely overlook the gasping figure when she first entered the room. He was battered and bruised and had his clothes torn from his body. "This isn't possible," she gasped as she stepped over Leyna's body so that she could kneel down beside him.

Claire pulled him partially into her arms and brushed aside his long hair that covered most of his face. She couldn't believe how much he still resembled Jillian. "Julian?" Claire gasped. "This can't be happening. How did he get here?"

Jillian looked as though she was in a daze. "Julian," she let the name slip from her lips and continued to stare in amazement at her brother.

John appeared suddenly through the portal, nearly running into Jillian and Cora in the process. "Olivia said you needed help. What's going on?" His eyes drifted to Leyna on the floor and his mouth formed a thin line of disapproval. "This definitely wasn't what I was expecting." He figured Claire and Leyna would eventually have to resolve their issues with each other but he never thought that they'd actually get violent. He also never would have thought that Leyna would be on the losing end of the fight. "Is there a logical explanation as to why Leyna is on the floor?"

"Julian," Jillian answered simply as she grinned at John.

John's brow furrowed in obvious confusion. He looked past Leyna and his mind registered that instead of caring for her unconscious sister, Claire was focusing on an unconscious someone else. "Claire? What's going on?"

Claire's wide eyes shot up to meet his with a look of shock and horror. "It's Julian!" she squeaked in a stress rattled high-pitched voice.

John took a ragged, deep breath and searched the other faces in the room for an explanation. He could see that Cora and Jillian were obviously in shock, Leyna was completely unaware of the chaos around her, Claire looked as if she too was about to succumb to either shock or unconsciousness, and Leyna's long lost boyfriend was cradled in Claire's lap like an infant.

"Julian's back," John mumbled to no one in particular as he bent down to scoop Leyna off the floor so he could place her up onto her bed. Looking down at her, he sighed loudly and shook his head. "Julian's back and Leyna is unconscious on the floor. Why am I not surprised?"

--

"Urgh."

It had been a long time since Leyna had actually felt the effects of her excessive alcohol consumption. She started to use drinking as one of many ways to rebel against her parents, namely her father. In those early days she had only been a social drinker, having a glass or two when she snuck into bars with her friends. Even at fourteen, it wasn't all that difficult for her to get into the best clubs in town. Julian and his friends had some sway over who was allowed VIP entrances to their weekly parties so no one ever really questioned her when she had a few drinks with the rest of the crew.

However, as time went on she began to find that she needed a few more shots of whiskey until she could forget her problems and have fun with everyone else. By that point in time she began to notice that she developed a tolerance and hangovers ceased to be a problem. She began to be such a popular face in most of the local clubs that some nights she would go out without Julian and would still be welcomed with a smile and a glass of something strong and liberating.

The only glitch in her wild and crazy lifestyle happened when Julian's mom died. He immediately developed aversions to anything and everything that he and Leyna had previously thought was fun, especially drinking. He even tried to get her to curb her partying ways, but he wasn't always able to watch her and she fell even deeper into the night scene. She went into a death spiral for those first two weeks after her parents died because by that point Julian was gone as well. She lived a double life of devastated child and devoted older sister by day and carefree party girl and miserable wretch by night.

It wasn't until she managed to survive two weeks of no sleep and a constant state of inebriation that they decided to use the white fortress to save the other universe's Lois and Clark. As soon as they entered the fortress and began their preparations, Leyna was forced to completely forget her penchant for drinks because hurricane Claire made even thinking about drinking impossible. Leyna wasn't stupid. She knew that she needed a clear head to be of any value in solving this problem. Leyna never used drinking to solve problems because she knew it couldn't be done. However, she was quite proficient in using drinking to ignore and forget problems. In fact, if it weren't for her quick thinking and those extra bottles she snuck into the fortress with Cora, she might have never been able to deal with the emotional weight of her fight with John and Claire. If it wasn't for those extra bottles, she wouldn't be feeling the same way she felt after her first real beer binge back in the days before tolerance and broken hearts.

If it weren't for those extra bottles…

"Urgh!" she groaned again, this time with more emphasis, as she flipped herself onto her stomach and buried her head into a pillow that was too plump and squishy to be her own. This was not a feeling she liked to remember.

There must have been something wrong with the lights because they were definitely way too bright. Her first attempt to open her eyes sent her deeper into the depths of the unfamiliar pillow. She felt as if she was staring directly at the sun or as though her eyes were burning from fire hidden behind her closed lids. It definitely wasn't something she wanted to try again. She let out a small whimper of dissatisfaction and sighed into the pillow. She supposed she could live for awhile without opening her eyes. It wouldn't be the easiest thing to do but at least her eyeballs would remain safely inside their sockets.

Someone was playing the drums right next to her ear. It was a steady thudding noise that seemed to be getting louder as she grew more irritated. It reminded her of back when she and Lysandra used to listen to Julian's band practice. Only now it sounded like the drummer was having difficultly keeping a steady beat. It was obnoxious and it was loud. Extremely loud.

Why on Earth would someone be playing the drums next to a sleeping person? Who could possibly be that cruel? Leyna could think of a few names but she couldn't imagine that any of them would waste their ambition on trying to make her go blind and deaf. Besides making her really pissed off, nothing would come out of it. There had to be another, more logical explanation. She needed something that would make sense of why she was being bombarded with bright lights and an increasingly annoying sound of a drummer trying to keep pace with her heartbeats.

For an instant the drumming stopped. Leyna flew up into a sitting position on a small pullout bed and winced as more bright light reached her senses. As soon as shapes were visible she was able to make out the distinct image of a heart monitor. The drumming continued, although now at a slightly elevated pace.

She glanced to her right.

A large white wall.

To her left.

A thin curtain that separated her bed from the other side of the room.

_Where am I?_

_Whose pillow was I lying on? _

_Am I in a hospital? _

_Why am I hooked up to a heart monitor? _

"Cora made us hook you up to it," Claire spoke up in a tentative whisper from the foot of the bed.

Leyna's breath caught in her throat from surprise. She was so transfixed by the heart monitor and the deafening noise it was making that she hadn't noticed Claire staring anxiously at her only a few feet away. "What?" Leyna's usually powerful voice came out as a dry croak.

"You passed out, Leyna," Claire said with more confidence than she felt. She ignored Leyna's wince at the sound of her voice, but decided to continue the conversation in a whisper instead of the forceful tone she generally used when talking to Leyna. "Cora found you and thought that she killed you by giving you the box you used to hide your stash in. The only way John could get her to leave was by hooking you to a heart monitor to prove that you were alive. Even that wasn't enough to assure her completely. She keeps checking in every fifteen minutes to see if you're up yet."

Leyna cleared her throat but it did little to relieve the roughness of her voice. "I passed out?" There was obvious astonishment in her expression. This had never been a problem for her before.

"Yes," Claire answered sharply.

Leyna winced again. "Cora found me?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Leyna said softly. She thought back to her last memory. She knew that Cora gave her the box and that she had definitely had more than enough to drink, but nowhere near what she usually drank in an average night. She also recalled conversations with Jillian and Lysandra after she had finished drinking. Unless she had somehow gotten the bottles back from Jillian, which was highly unlikely, there was no way she would have been drunk enough to pass out yet still coherent enough to have conversations. She wracked her brain trying to remember what was missing but came up with a blank. Lysandra left her room and the rest was a complete void.

Claire stared questioningly at her sister. She knew that a lot had happened in a short period of time. She understood that Leyna might still be coming to terms with Julian's reappearance and might need some time before she was able to talk about it. Claire could be sympathetic. She had played that role plenty of times before. However, as sympathetic as she was, Claire wasn't very good with silence and she was definitely not patient enough to wait for Leyna to break it. "Leyna?"

Leyna recoiled slightly from the sound of Claire's voice and averted her gaze to her lap. "There's no need to yell, Claire. I've learned my lesson. No more drinking."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm not yelling," she said in a hushed whisper. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Leyna's eyes narrowed as she looked up to study Claire's concerned expression. _Why is there no yelling? Did someone replace Claire with a clone? Claire wouldn't act like this to me unless…Did I die? _"Umm… why may I ask, aren't you yelling?" _I must have died and somehow John found a way to defy all logic and brought me back. That's why I don't remember and that's why Claire is acting more strange than usual. _

Claire frowned at Leyna's assumption. _Am I really that predictable?_ "I think that you've been through a lot today so I'll give you a break this time. I didn't get to apologize to you before all hell broke loose so now is probably a good a time as any to say—"

"Claire, what are you talking about? I know we had a fight but am I missing something? What is going on?"

"You don't remember?" Claire's worried eyes inadvertently traveled to the thin curtain she had used to divide the center of the room for privacy.

Leyna's eyebrows furrowed as her sister smiled way too innocently. "Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Who is on the other side of the curtain?"

"No one," she answered with a timid smile.

"Open the curtain, Claire." Leyna's voice lacked all emotion but contained enough force that Claire didn't entertain the thought of disobeying.

The metallic rings that held the curtain in place shifted slowly as Claire pushed the curtain aside. Leyna's eyes followed each individual ring until they stopped at the wall, revealing an identical bed with a very familiar unconscious person lying in it.

Leyna's eyes widened. "It wasn't a dream," she gasped.

"Nope," Claire awkwardly agreed.

Leyna threw her sheets aside and leapt from the bed onto her unsteady feet. The room swirled around her in a blur of bright colors and odd shapes. The sudden movement made her stomach lurch dramatically and her face instantly paled. "Ooh…bad idea," she groaned as she expelled her stomach contents onto the pristine white floor.


End file.
